The Autumn Effect
by Jadells
Summary: It's been six years, and things have settled down in Nerima. Akane's been waiting for Ranma to pop the question, but Ranma isn't too sure about settling down. In true Ranma fashion, however, he continues to run from his problems...and straight into more trouble.
1. You can't live on bread alone

**1.**

_**You can't live on bread alone**_

* * *

><p>It was fall.<p>

The air was pleasantly cool and fresh. That year, summer had been especially sticky, moist with its thick humidity. The light breeze and cool temperature felt like pure bliss after months on end of feeling trapped inside a hot air balloon.

It wasn't so prominent in the city, but the forest was already freshly dyed with its glorious palette of autumn colour. The leaves swirled overhead in the chilled breeze, flickering like flames. The sun broke through the fire above and dappled the ground, covered in a dusty layer of ashes long fallen from the sky.

It'd all be so pleasant, if not for the company.

Ryoga didn't bother to look behind him, for the extra crunching of dead leaves was enough to tell him that he was not alone, for once, walking through the forest. He bit his tongue, however. Besides, he'd already lashed out countless times that day, and it wasn't getting him anywhere. Although he did get a little lonesome now and then on his expeditions (his gracious term for 'getting lost') but when he craved the company of another, a _man_ wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Especially not a man like Ranma Saotome.

Not that he was exactly much of a "man", but that wasn't the point.

Although, he supposed, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be at the start of all this, when Ranma had run after him just as he was leaving the Tendo Dojo. He had his large travel pack on his shoulders, claiming he'd be accompanying Ryoga on his trip. Ryoga had, of course, argued. Ranma, obviously, stubbornly stood his ground. And so it was that the two were walking through the forest of the mountains, far from the bustling streets of Furinkan.

The trip had so far been—dare Ryoga say it—_pleasant_. The word sounded ridiculously out of place, especially used to describe the company of _Ranma_. But if Ryoga had to be honest, it wasn't nearly as awful as his mind wanted to make it out to be. He supposed that, after six years, things would tend to settle down a bit. Strangely enough, there were days that Furinkan seemed as calm and still as a millpond. With that in mind, Ryoga wondered why Ranma had suddenly decided to come along with him. It's not like he had much to run away from these days.

The hill they had been trekking finally lowered into flat ground, and soon they broke out of the trees and into a bright, open clearing. They came to a stop, looking around the open space.

"Perfect!" Ranma hooted suddenly, causing Ryoga to jump. "Looks like home t' me!"

Ryoga scoffed, shifting his pack onto one shoulder as he walked out into the clearing. "Then let's set up camp."

They threw down their packs in what they considered to be the middle of the clearing and began to pull out supplies. Ryoga pitched his tent while Ranma set out cookware. Ryoga had set up his tent so many times that it went up in minutes. After he nailed down his last peg, he looked up to see Ranma sitting in front of a fire, ripping open a cup of ramen while a small kettle heated up on a small gas burner beside him.

"Aren't you going to pitch your tent?" Ryoga asked with a frown. Leave it to Ranma to think of food over shelter.

"Nah," Ranma replied, ripping the packet of dried toppings open with his teeth, spitting the foil off to the side.

"Why not?"

"Forgot it."

Suddenly Ryoga was behind him. He punched Ranma so hard on the back of the head he dropped the cup of dried noodles he was pouring packets into.

"You've gone on training trips your whole damn life," Ryoga steamed. "And you _forgot your tent_?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head while he looked down forlornly at the fallen cup of ramen. Some of the noodles had broken and had scattered out onto the grass. "That ones' _yours_, porkchop."

"_How do you forget your tent_?" Ryoga seethed, ignoring him.

"I was in a rush, an' probably assumed it was still in my pack, but Pops musta had it in his. We only got the one, y'know," Ranma grumbled, picking a dried leaf out of the ramen cup before setting it beside him. He reached into his bag for a second cup. "Y'don't have to get yourself into such a big damn conniption about it, Ryoga. It's just a stupid tent."

"Well, I sure hope you didn't forget your sleeping bag, too, 'cause if you think you're sleeping in _my_ tent, you're dreaming, Saotome." Ryoga huffed, plopping down adjacent to Ranma before the fire.

Ranma looked up from his task of opening his own cup of ramen, eyes wide. "You're gonna make me sleep _outside_?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"But it'll be cold!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you forgot your tent, dumbass."

"Aww, c'mon, Ryoga…be a pal, would ya?" Ranma made his eyes as big as possible. "We're friends, ain't we? You wouldn't let a friend freeze to death."

"We're _hardly_ friends." Ryoga snapped.

"But you do admit we are at least _partially_ friends." Ranma countered.

"No!"

"Not even a little?"

Ranma had started to bounce around him, peeking over Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga started to quake with bottled fury.

"We are _not _friends!" he snarled.

"Not even a _teensy_, _weensy_ bit?"

Ryoga growled in frustration, ruffling his own hair. "If I say yes, will you _please _shut up?!"

"Well, considering that's where I was goin' with all this, sure, I guess so." Ranma said simply, suddenly sitting back in his own spot.

Ryoga deadpanned. "You are such a jerk, Ranma."

Ranma grinned. "I get that a lot."

The kettle started to shriek. Ranma took it off the burner and poured boiling water into the two cups of ramen. Passing Ryoga his (slightly dented) cup, the two sat in silence for a while as they waited for their noodles to cook. Darkness was slowly slipping over the clearing. Stars began to blink in the twilit sky as the dark trees cloaked the last of the sun's rays.

Ranma cracked his neck, moving his head back and forth, breaking the silence. He bumped his fist off of his shoulder.

"Man, that hike made me sore," he groused, rubbing his

shoulder tenderly. Suddenly, he perked up, and looked at Ryoga with a grin.

"I think there's a hot spring nearby!" he said cheerfully. "If I'm rememberin' this forest right. It was just east from the waterfall."

Ryoga flipped up the lid on his ramen, poking at the noodles with chopsticks. "Is that so…" he said distantly, stirring the noodles around.

"Have a good ol' soak, catch a few _Zs_, then up bright an' early to train!" Ranma crowed. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, except for that bit about you getting up 'bright and early'…" Ryoga jeered.

Ranma slurped up his noodles haughtily. "Hey, I'm a growing boy. I need my beauty sleep."

"Ranma, you're twenty-two. I'm pretty sure you're done growing." Ryoga muttered. "Besides, your growths' been stunted since junior high, considering you've only grown about 5cm since then."

"I have _not!_" Ranma yelled.

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe you haven't grown at all." Ryoga said simply, staring at him blankly.

"That's not what I meant!" Ranma bellowed. "I've totally grown!"

"Well, we were the same height once, and now I'm taller than you. Explain that one, Saotome." Ryoga was smirking now, enjoying Ranma's torture.

"Well maybe if I walked all over Japan gettin' lost, I'd grow taller, too!"

"I think it's hereditary, idiot." Ryoga muttered. "Walking around doesn't make you taller. Now, shut up and eat so we can find that hot spring before it gets too dark."

Ranma glared at Ryoga an extra second, but not one to ignore a waiting meal, went back to his food. It was quiet, safe for the sound of noodles being slurped into hungry mouths.

* * *

><p>After they'd eaten, Ranma packed both of their toiletries into a small rucksack, and they headed into the trees toward the hot spring, which was easy enough to find. Ranma lead them toward the river, which was only a few minutes walk from where they'd set up camp, and they headed upstream in search of the waterfall. Just as the forest was turning darker, they began to hear the rush of the falls. Heading east after crossing the river, sure enough they eventually came across a small hot spring.<p>

"Awright, it _was _here!" Ranma said excitedly as they passed through the trees.

They walked closer to the spring and Ranma set out their bathing supplies, hanging the rucksack on a tree branch. He tossed a towel to Ryoga and they quickly undressed and washed off, eager to get into the hot water as the evening air of autumn chilled their skin.

"_Brrr_!" Ranma chattered, rushing toward the hot spring, rubbing his cold arms. "Last one in freezes t' death!"

Ranma quickly slipped into the spring, letting out a long, loud sigh of relief as he sank deeper into the steaming water. He was already up to his chin as Ryoga walked up to the edge of the spring and joined him. He let out his own sigh of contentment as the water deliciously pierced into his aching muscles. Ryoga glanced over as Ranma dunked completely under the water. After a moment, he burst through the surface, and ran his hand through his soaked ebony bangs, then shook off the excess water.

Droplets hit Ryoga's cheeks.

He'd stared longer than he should have.

"So," Ryoga's voice came out like a croak and it bothered him. "Why did you suddenly decide to tag along with me this time, anyways?"

"To train, of course," Ranma replied simply.

"I know that, you dolt," Ryoga sighed. "I mean…why now? And why with me?"

"Well, uh," Ryoga didn't miss Ranma's hesitation. "You know I consider you t' be my only rival, Ryoga. An' it's been a while since I got any decent training in. I've just been goin' on jogs, bustin' bricks, beating up practice dummies…it's all so _boring_!" Ranma leaned back on the rocks with an aggravated sigh.

Ryoga's face was solemn. "You may be a martial artist, Ranma, but you have duties outside of that in your life, as well."

Ranma looked at Ryoga with a raised eyebrow and a quirky frown. "Oh, ho? And who're _you_ t' start givin' me life advice, P-chan?"

"Be quiet. I mean you have an obligation to your fiancée," Ryoga snapped. "You two almost got married when we got back from China. That was six years ago. Don't you think you've 'postponed' this marriage long enough?"

"Shut up, man. It ain't none o' your business." Ranma grumbled. He refused to meet his gaze.

"Here you are, relaxing in a hot spring miles away from Akane, while she's probably at home lying in bed wondering why you haven't gotten down on one knee and—"

"I said it ain't _none of your business_!" Ranma had lurched onto his feet, glaring at Ryoga.

"You're running away again, aren't you?" Ryoga said calmly, unaffected at Ranma's sudden lash out.

Ranma staggered, his eyes wide. Then, he frowned deeply, and flumped back down into the water with a messy splash.

"…It's just—" Ranma started irritably, paused, and then continued much more quietly. "…Complicated, okay?"

Ryoga sighed again. "It's not complicated," he said. "You're just making it out to be that way."

"What would you know about it?" Ranma snapped.

"Because I was there myself," Ryoga said quietly. "With Akari."

Ranma looked up at Ryoga and blinked. "You…but—"

"I broke up with her a few months ago."

Ranma's mouth fell open. "You _what_?" he gaped. "But, Ryoga! She was…you were…she was _in love_ with you, man!"

"I loved her, too," Ryoga murmured. Then he shrugged. "Maybe. At one point. I cared for her, anyways. The same way I did for Akane. I still love them both. But…I'm not_ in_ love with them."

Ranma opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to speak.

"I've known that for a long time, but I'm a coward and I was never able to admit that to Akari. She always knew something was wrong, however, and knew I'd say it in time. So, when I did, she was sad, but…she didn't cry. She knew I'd take it back if she cried." Ryoga was looking up at the sky, remembering.

Ranma frowned. "You idiot. How could you not have loved Akari? She thought the world of you, and you lead her on for _six years _an'then _dump_ her?"

Ryoga laughed without humor, still staring up at the sky. "You're such a hypocrite, Ranma."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Aren't you doing the exact same thing to Akane?" Ryoga muttered, looking back at Ranma with hard eyes. "At least I didn't tote Akari around for years with a few bonus fiancées hanging off me, too."

"Shut up, that whole 'fiancée' thing was put t' bed ages ago." Ranma retorted strongly.

"Yeah, everyone seemed to find a commonplace after the events in China," Ryoga said. "But _you_ didn't."

Ranma snorted, looking away. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Anyone else with as much chaos as you in their lives would be relishing in all this humdrum," Ryoga remarked. "Leave it to you to be the exception."

Ranma pouted. His eyes flickered to Ryoga then away again.

"I know you've never been one to settle down," Ryoga went on. "But that doesn't mean you can just up and leave town whenever you feel trapped, instead of telling Akane how you feel. If you don't want to marry her, then stop stringing her along."

Ranma's brow furrowed deeply, his eyes far away. The two were quiet for a long time. Ryoga waited, but Ranma wouldn't meet his gaze, and remained silent.

"We've soaked long enough," Ryoga muttered. "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and a half.<p>

Ryoga couldn't sleep. Considering the lack of snoring coming from behind him, he knew Ranma was awake, too. Ryoga glared in the darkness at nothing, irritated. Why couldn't he just sleep, damn it all?

"Ryoga?" Ranma's voice broke through the silent darkness quietly.

Ryoga sighed loudly. "What?"

"Did you an' Akari ever have sex?"

Ryoga flipped around and bolted upright, looking incredulously down at Ranma, who was still laying down with his back to him. "Where the _hell_ is this coming from?" he exclaimed hotly.

"I thought guys talk about stuff like this," Ranma replied calmly. "Are you gonna answer the question?"

"They do…I guess. But _you _don't." Ryoga said awkwardly.

He saw Ranma's frame shuffle in the dark tent. Ranma shrugged. "First time for everything," he said. He continued to talk in a low, even voice. "Speaking of first times…"

Ryoga scoffed, looking away. "I told you, I always knew I didn't truly love her. You think I could do that with someone I didn't really love?"

Ranma sat up slowly. "You never did it? You never even thought about it?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I may have wanted to treat Akari with the respect she deserved, but that doesn't mean I'm not a man," Ryoga said impatiently. "Of course I thought about it."

Ranma stretched out his legs and bent forward, touching his toes under the sleeping bag, and said nothing.

"What about you?" Ryoga said, turning the tables. He looked over at Ranma, who was still stretching.

Ranma held his stretch, and shook his head. "Nope."

"But you've thought about it." Ryoga said it more like a fact than a question.

"I guess," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Do you want her?" Ryoga went on.

Ranma paused. "I want to," he began quietly, slowly. "But not with Akane."

Ryoga blinked at him, genuinely surprised. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came forth. He shut his mouth again; suddenly he was afraid his gaping mouth would act like a megaphone, amplifying the sound of his racing heartbeat.

Ranma released his stretch finally, and sat up straight. The two sat in the tent in silence for a while.

"So, even though you're not with Akari anymore," Ranma went on. "Do you think about it still?"

Despite himself, Ryoga laughed lightly. "When you're alone, you think about it _more_. There's just not a face to put to it anymore."

"Be weird to try an' picture yourself bangin' someone with no face." Ranma quipped lightly.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant," Ryoga said, bumping his fist off Ranma's head. "I meant…there's not a constant face. The image always changes."

"But is there a face that's…" Ranma searched for a moment. "Reoccurring?"

Ryoga looked at him. "Where is this going?"

"Nowhere," Ranma said. "I'm goin' to sleep."

With that he lay back down and flipped over, his back facing Ryoga again. Ryoga remained in place for a while, staring at the back of Ranma's head. He sighed, and flopped down onto his back. He tried to listen for Ranma's breathing to become slow and heavy, but before he heard any difference, his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The reason I haven't updated any of my other stories: this one. I'm weak and started writing a whole new fanfic. I've already got ten chapters done, and I'm planning to post a new chapter every Saturday. Hopefully with ten Saturdays already taken care of, I'll have plenty of time to work on new chapters so I can keep a steady updating schedule. So if you enjoyed Chapter One, look forward to weekly updates of The Autumn Effect every Saturday!

Happy reading,

Jadells


	2. An open door may tempt a saint

**2.**

_**An open door may tempt a saint**_

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to a familiar sight: an empty tent. Ryoga sat up, looking down at the crumpled sleeping bag beside his own, and gave it a pat. It wasn't warm. Ryoga crawled out from the tent and was greeted with the piercing chill of the morning fall air, made even more penetrating due to the fact he was barefoot and only clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ryoga stood up and stretched, eager to work out the kinks in his back he never got used to even after years of living in a tent. He sighed softly as his back cracked, and his breath floated visibly through the air.<p>

He rubbed his cold, bare arms, thinking about his warmer clothes in his pack inside the tent. Just then, he saw Ranma come out from the trees. He was wearing a black puffer vest over a powder blue hoodie, grey cargo pants and sneakers. He had his small shoulder bag strapped to his back, was carrying a tackle box in one hand, and in the other were several sticks with fish hanging off the tips by their mouths. He came over to the bed of coals and ashes where he'd built a fire the other day, and set everything down, shoving the sticks into the soft ashes of the firepit.

"You're up awfully early," Ryoga remarked, as Ranma pulled off his shoulder bag and set it down with the tackle box.

Ranma shuffled out of his vest and set it down on the grass. "Stomach woke me up," he replied.

Ryoga shivered against the chilly air, and was reminded again about how cold he was. "I'll go get some dishes," he announced, and went back into the tent. The tent was slightly warmer than outside. Ryoga was sure his sleeping bag still retained some body heat, but he tore his eyes away from the enticing sight. He busied himself pulling out some clothes, eagerly pulling on some socks and a jacket to take his mind off the cold. Ranma came into the tent and crawled over to his own bag. He pulled out a bag of instant miso, a large sealed bag full of uncooked rice, a camping rice cooker, and a large bottle of water. Ryoga collected dishes and a pot from his own pack and followed Ranma back outside.

Ranma had gotten a fire started already, and two small fish were sizzling over the flames. Ranma swiftly set about filling the rice cooker with water and rice, and setting it up above the fire next to the grilling fish. Ryoga set up the pot on his gas burner and prepared the instant miso. The two shared easy, comfortable silence as the rice simmered, the fish crackled, the miso bubbled. The sun was a little higher in the sky, casting its glow onto the clearing. With the sun, the fire, and the promise of miso soup to warm his belly, Ryoga already felt a little less cold.

Ranma took it upon himself to fill their bowls. He passed Ryoga his bowl of steaming rice, and Ryoga quickly accepted it, his hunger having grown as the sun had risen. His hands brushed Ranma's fingers as they took the bowl.

Warm.

* * *

><p>Ryoga made onigiri with some of the left over rice, and left the rest in the cooker for dinner later that evening. They packed Ranma's shoulder bag with their snacks, and plenty of water, and then headed out into woods. They hiked through the woods until early afternoon. They stopped beside the river and gulped down water and ate half the onigiri.<p>

"I'm antsy," Ranma said. "I'm used to practicin' right off the bat in the morning. Instead I headed right out to go catch those fish."

"Well, let's spar." Ryoga wasn't offering. He stood up, walking out to the open space closer to the river, then turned to face Ranma, who was still sitting on a large rock by the tree line. The pigtail boy grinned, standing up. He grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it back on the rock. Smirking now, he slipped into his loose but alert battle stance. Ryoga followed suit, and they stood still for a beat. Then, Ranma lurched forward. They began what looked like an intricate dance, the small rocks clicking together as they shifted beneath their swift movements. Ranma flew his fist forward, Ryoga sidestepped to dodge, moving around behind Ranma. Before Ryoga could attack, Ranma swung his torso backward, his hands flying out and planting onto the stones as his leg shot up in a sharp kick. Ryoga grabbed the leg, and mercilessly tossed Ranma right over his head. Ranma recovered with ease, curling his body into a tight ball and flipping forward. He landed on one foot on a rock jutting out from the river.

Ryoga turned around, watching Ranma steady himself on the rock. Ranma looked over at him smugly as he effortlessly balanced on the rock on one foot.

"Heh, you're gonna hafta do better'n that, P-cha—_AAAH_!" Ranma yelped loudly as he slipped from the rock and plunged into the river.

Ryoga burst out laughing as Ranma broke out from the water, now a sputtering and coughing (and soaking wet) redhead.

"Holy _crap_, that's cold!" Ranma cried, standing up and sloshing toward the shore.

"Serves you right for being so cocky," Ryoga said as Ranma stepped up onto the rocks. She shot him a dirty look as she pulled off her sneakers and poured water out of them.

"Ah, be quiet, bacon-breath. It wasn't my fault the rock was wet." she grumbled, walking back toward the tree line, shoes in hand. She sat back down on the rock, and glared down at her soaked clothes.

"Geez, what a pain," she sighed loudly. She yanked off her drenched tank top, and squeezed it out. She stopped her actions at the sudden cry from Ryoga, who was looking away.

"G-give a guy some warning before you go and take your shirt off, will you?!" Ryoga barked, his face already a harsh crimson.

Ranma deadpanned. "You're such a frickin' prude," she went back to squeezing out her shirt. "Now I _know_ you an' Akari never did the big deed."

"Oh, shut up," Ryoga snapped, whipping his head back to Ranma. He then remembered she was still shirtless, and quickly looked away again. He turned completely around, facing the river.

Ranma scoffed as she pulled off her socks, pants, and boxers. She sat on the rock for a while, watching Ryoga's back. She got up, and walked along the rocks towards him. The shells of his ears were dark red. She came up behind him, an arms' length away. Sensing her presence, Ryoga looked over his shoulder. His eyes bulged. He whirled around, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Ranma.

"Wh-what…wh-why the hell are you _naked_?" Ryoga stammered.

"You'd rather I catch my death in soppin' wet clothes?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you have to _completely_ strip down?"

"My boxers were wet, too." Suddenly, Ranma sneered. "My eyes are up here, porkbutt."

"I've been making eye contact the whole time!" Ryoga yapped.

"You sure?"

"_Yes, I'm sure!_"

"You're so pathetic," Ranma sighed. She grabbed his wrist. "It's ain't like you've never seen me naked before."

She pulled his hand upward, placing his palm flat on her breast. A small squeaking sound came out from Ryoga's throat. A long shudder ran through him, from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, and his body froze. They stood still for a moment. Ranma held Ryoga's hand in place, but if she'd moved it he wouldn't have taken it away; his body was still frozen solid. She slowly took her hand away and let her arm fall to her side. Ryoga seemed to snap out of whatever spell he was under, and his eyes widened as he realized his hand was still holding Ranma's breast.

"Go on," Ranma murmured.

Ryoga twitched. "G-go on with what?" he croaked.

"Touch me," Ranma said quietly. "You want to."

"I don't!" Ryoga shouted suddenly. He still hadn't removed his hand. Ranma looked down at his hand, then up at Ryoga again. She sighed, almost tiredly, and grabbed Ryoga's other hand and firmly placed it on her other breast.

"What're you—?!" Ryoga began, cutting himself off as Ranma squeezed his hand, causing him to tighten his grip on her breast.

"Don't you want to know?" Ranma asked.

"I'm certainly not desperate enough to use _you_ as some guinea pig," Ryoga snapped. "Don't insult me, Ranma."

"I never said desperate," Ranma spoke quietly, softly. "And I'm not insulting. I want to know, too."

Ryoga looked up, his eyes still large with confusion, looking like a frightened child. From the outside looking in, it was a peculiar sight to behold. Though Ryoga now towered over Ranma's puny feminine frame, it was the latter that held confident dominance. Under her mesmerizing blue gaze, Ryoga felt diminutive.

Warm.

His fingers seemed to crack out of whatever paralyzing chrysalis they'd been trapped in, and slowly he moved his hands, feeling, probing the soft flesh beneath. His movements were awkward, inexperienced, and unsure.

"How does that…feel?" Ryoga's voice cracked thickly in his throat.

"Not bad…" Ranma muttered. She paused. "Not good, either."

Ryoga froze. "Should I stop?"

"You should stop gropin' me like a schoolboy and do it like a man." Ranma said flippantly.

Ryoga bristled at the comment. He took Ranma's nipples between his first finger and thumb and squeezed. Ranma jolted sharply and sucked in a breath.

Ryoga blinked. Not the reaction he'd expected. He tried again, slower this time. The soft pink nubs had already been stiff from the chill in the air, but seemed to harden even more under his fingertips. Ryoga watched in awe as Ranma's chest became tinged slightly pink.

His felt the inside of his mouth water. His lips parted, his tongue flicked across his mouth, as if trying to escape.

What were they doing? Wasn't this messed up? This was _Ranma_. He needed to stop.

Ryoga gripped the backs of Ranma's legs and pulled her up into his arms. Her legs locked around his torso, his hands gripped his shoulders. She held herself away from his body, giving him a fantastic view of hers. Ryoga brought them past the tree line, kissing up Ranma's petite stomach.

Just past the line of trees was a small alcove of trees and shrubs, with dried leaves and covering the dirt on the forest floor. He lowered them both to the ground, Ranma lying down on her back as Ryoga hovered above her. Ranma's entire body was flushed pink, but Ryoga knew the cold air was only partially to blame. Their breaths were labored and heavy. Ryoga couldn't keep his hands away from Ranma's skin. As he ran his hand across her chest, he could feel how hard and fast her heart was beating. Now, Ryoga wasn't sure what to do.

Ranma reached up and cupped his face in her tiny hands, but she held him firmly in place, and pulled him down with ease. He let her draw him down onto her lips.

Warm.

Their lips parted.

Ranma hummed. "You're…kind of good at that," she said breathily.

"Um…thanks," Ryoga felt his ears burn.

Ranma smirked, pulling him back down. The heat grew between them, their mouths moved with fervent passion. Ranma broke away, kissing up Ryoga's jaw as she snatched his wrist. She pulled it down between her thighs, and licked the shell of his ear. Ryoga's eyes flew open.

"Ranma—"

"Touch me," Ranma whispered huskily into his ear. "You want to."

Ryoga shivered. Ranma released his wrist, allowing him to continue of his own volition. Ryoga blinked rapidly, then looked up at Ranma.

"You're, uh, really…"

"Yeah, I know. It feels pretty strange," Ranma said casually. She tensed as Ryoga's fingers moved, and her back arched. "But also…pretty…good, too." She forced out.

Ryoga felt a sudden surge of confidence. He pushed the tips of his fingers inside of Ranma. Ranma gasped. Ryoga halted.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"And since when have you ever given a crap about hurting me?" Ranma snapped impatiently. "Keep going."

Ryoga obliged. Slowly, he pushed in until his first two fingers were fully inside. Ranma let out a long sigh. Ryoga remained still for a moment, before slowly dragging his fingers halfway out. Again, he paused. Then, he thrusted them back inside with more force.

"Shit!" Ranma cried, arching her back her further than last time. She slumped back down, her mouth hanging open as if in shock.

Ryoga kept his fingers deep inside, and began to curl them toward himself. Ranma's hands clenched into fists and her breath hitched. He curled them again, several times in a row. Ranma bit her lip, her hips bucked uncontrollably against his hands. Looks like he'd struck gold. Ryoga continued the same motion, making sure to keep a steady pace.

Ranma was thrashing beneath him now, her lips tautly pressed together, her face flushed deep red, as her legs twitched and quivered against her will. Ryoga couldn't help but stare as he continued his administrations. He slowed down, pulling almost completely out, and then thrust in sharply. Ranma cried out, unable to hold in her sounds any longer. Ryoga continued his quick, sharp thrusts, going as deep as he could each time. Ranma was now in complete shambles, writhing around in the leaves, convulsing with jerky shivers, moaning and crying out with each thrust of Ryoga's fingers.

Ryoga came up and pinched Ranma's nipple between his teeth before sucking on it softly. Ranma groaned, then whimpered as he sucked and pumped his fingers in unison.

"R-Ryoga…" Ranma moaned.

Nobody had ever said his name like that before.

Ryoga fumbled with the waistline of his sweatpants, yanking them down one-handed as he continued to pump his fingers into Ranma with his other. He grabbed the base of his stiffened member, positioning it at Ranma's entrance, spreading her with his fingers. He entered her slowly, until he was buried completely.

Warm.

"Ranma…" She shivered at how he growled out her name.

He slowly pulled out with wonderful slowness, both of them relishing in the sensation one last time.

Then all sense of reason completely capsized.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Six years of sexual tension leads to bangin' in the woods. Who knew?

Stay tuned for Chapter Three!

- Jadells


	3. Spilt water will not return to the bowl

**3.**

_**Spilled water will not return to the bowl**_

* * *

><p>"Ryoga…"<p>

"Hm…?"

"You're crushing me."

Ryoga rolled off of Ranma's chest and flopped on his back onto the leaves. Ranma sat up; picking leaves out of her hair. Ryoga dusted off a few stuck to her back, as well as some clumps of dirt. Ranma stood, her legs wobbling slightly as she walked back out past the trees. Groggily, Ryoga got to his feet. He fixed his pants before following. Ranma pulled on her hoodie, the only article of dry clothing she had, and sat on the rock.

Ryoga joined her, and they sat in silence watching the river. The colour of everything seemed off somehow, almost hazy like a dream. He blankly assumed he was just still asleep. He looked over at Ranma, his eyes trailing down to her bare legs, pink and covered in goose bumps.

"You're going to catch cold at this rate," Ryoga said. "Let's head back to the camp."

Ranma nodded. She stood up and slipped on her wet sneakers, grabbing her damp tank top, pants, and boxers. Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shoulder bag and they headed back for the clearing.

* * *

><p>When they made it back Ranma dumped her soaked clothes on the ground, kicked off her shoes and headed into the tent. Ryoga got to work on a fire. He filled the kettle and placed it on the gas burner. He hung Ranma's discarded clothes on a tree branch.<p>

He'd run out of things to distract himself with. With sudden purpose he turned around and went into the tent. Ranma had pulled on pajama bottoms, the green ones covered in a fishcake pattern. She was pulling some ingredients, bowls, cutlery and a pot out of her pack.

"Thought I'd try to make us curry tonight," Ranma remarked, closing up her bag.

"Ranma…"

"I haven't made it too many times, so don't go complainin' if it sucks."

"_Ranma_," Ryoga spoke a little louder. "I know you always skip around things, but don't skip around this."

Ranma gathered up all the bags of ingredients for the curry into her arms. She looked up at Ryoga slowly, her expression solemn.

"I'm not skippin' around anything," she said calmly. "There's nothin' to say."

Ranma ducked out of the tent, Ryoga quickly following behind. She set out all the ingredients by the fire.

"Oh, good. You put the kettle on, too."

"Ranma, we just had sex."

Ranma looked over her shoulder, her face bland. "Yes, I'm aware of that, Ryoga." she muttered.

"I didn't expect you to be so blasé about losing your virginity to another man," Ryoga said. "You do know that it still counts, even if you're in your girl form, right?"

"Of course I do, moron." Ranma sighed.

"And you're just fine with that, are you?" Ryoga snapped, starting to feel irritated. "You don't mind that you just had sex for the very first time, in your girl form, with a _man_. And not just any man, but _me_."

"I told you before," Ranma murmured. "I wanted to. I didn't want to with Akane, but…I wanted to."

"And it didn't matter who it was, did it?" Ryoga couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice for some reason. "Anyone would have sufficed?"

"…No," Ranma frowned deeply. "What the hell do you _take_ me for?"

"Well, whatever. If you just did it to fill some...carnal void of yours, that's your problem. But I told you before that I can't do that. I can't just be with someone out of _convenience_. Not anymore. Not ever again. If I'm with someone, it's for love, and nothing less than that." Ryoga clenched his fists, and stared off at nothing.

"You could have stopped at any time," Ranma muttered. "If you really feel that way, you wouldn't have done what you did."

Ryoga whirled back on Ranma, his eyes hard. "I'd never been with anyone like _that_ before. For a fleeting instant, my body overtook my mind. But it won't happen again." Ryoga said strongly. "If you've got some void to fill, I'm not going to be the one filling that space."

"That's fine," Ranma said evenly. She hadn't taken her eyes off him. "I don't care if it happens again or not. Either way, it was what it was. It didn't mean anything."

She set up the large pot over the fire. Ryoga stayed in place, watching her work. After a moment, he walked over and sat down. Ranma poured oil into the pot.

"You're right," Ranma said suddenly. "I'm running away. I don't want to get married. Not just to Akane, but to anybody. The idea of settling down, committing…it sets my teeth on edge."

Ranma paused for a moment as she started chopping carrots into the pot, and Ryoga waited for her to continue.

"I've felt trapped from the minute I found out about the engagement," Ranma went on finally, chopping the last of the ingredients into the pot. "I don't want my life decided for me…who I marry, who I'll be with…I decide those things, not my old man, or anybody else."

"So you hate the thought of commitment," Ryoga surmised. "That just drives my point even further home. You may be this…free spirit—not wanting to settle down, to stay in one place…but I do."

Ranma shrugged, stir-frying the chopped vegetables around in the oil. "Like I said, I don't care if we do it again or not." she said. The kettle on the gas burner started to hiss loudly.

"_I _care," Ryoga said waveringly. "That's the problem. I…want to."

Ranma blinked at him in surprise as she took the kettle off the burner, and began to pour it on her head.

"You want to do it again?" Ranma's voice became deeper halfway through the sentence as he regained his male form again.

"We're only human. We have our wants, our needs. I may have been able to keep them at bay before, but...that was before. I can't be so self-righteous and aim to be pure forever until I find someone I can love. I don't think I could have this with anyone else-this non-committal physicality. With you, it's somehow different…" Ryoga trailed off as he stared into the fire. Then, he looked up and met Ranma's eyes. "I…_want_ you, Ranma."

"Ah, geez," Ranma said incredulously. "You're not gonna fall in love with me, are you?"

"Like hell!" Ryoga snapped. He sighed gratingly. "I said you were running away. I think I've been running, too. So, I'm really in no position to tell you to stop. But if we're going to run, we may as well run to someone we trust, someone we can talk to, someone who understands what the other is looking for. We may as well run to each other."

Ranma stared at Ryoga, and said nothing. Then his face turned determinedly serious all of a sudden. He jabbed his finger at Ryoga.

"No weird stuff. No strings attached." Ranma said shortly.

Ryoga nodded. "Just necessity." he muttered. "Nothing more."

"Necessity," Ranma echoed, nodding back. "So, we're agreed, then."

Then, he turned his attention back to the pot. He grabbed a package of curry roux, and mixed it in another bowl with more water. He took the pot off the fire, and added the curry roux to the pot of vegetables.

"Smells good," Ryoga commented.

"Oh, damn. I better heat that rice back up." Ranma said absently, grabbing the rice cooker.

Ryoga watched as Ranma busied himself setting the rice cooker back over the fire, then he went back and stirred the steadily thickening roux in with the vegetables.

"Hey…" Ryoga began slowly.

"What's up?"

"No weird stuff. No strings attached," Ryoga repeated Ranma's words. "Which side of you is this applying to?"

Ranma looked up from the curry. "I dunno," Ryoga caught the dither in Ranma's voice. "Which side matters?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Either way, it's you," he said. "I can't just hide behind a false perception and say what I'm doing is okay because it's 'only with your girl side'. Girl or not, you're still _you_."

Ranma had slowly stopped stirring the curry, as he looked at Ryoga unblinking. The spoon slipped from his fingers and sunk slightly into the pot. He broke their gaze, grabbing the spoon before it sunk. He stirred the curry around some more, and then scooped some up to give it a taste. Seeming satisfied, he grabbed the bowls and dished out the reheated rice, then spooned a mound of curry on top of the rice. He stabbed a spoon into the food, and then passed the bowl to Ryoga.

"Curry a la Ranma, huh?" Ryoga announced, taking the bowl. He looked down at the dish. From the looks of it, he'd kept the recipe very simple, a wise decision on his part considering he wasn't an experienced cook. Ranma wasn't the type to get passionate and creative in the kitchen, like Akane; whose bold attempts always lead to catastrophic results.

"Curry a la supermarket, more like," Ranma said with a shrug. "The curry roux is what makes it curry, and it's store-bought. It's too complicated to make roux from scratch when you're out roughin' it, though."

"Curry roux is just seasoning and spices. What makes the curry are the ingredients you add yourself." Ryoga countered.

"In other words, it's all on me if it sucks, right?" Ranma sneered.

Ryoga smirked. "I guess we're about to see."

Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he'd ever tried Ranma's cooking. He could remember long ago when he was sitting across a fire from Akane, about to try her own attempt at curry. It was his schoolboy crush on her at the time that made him tell her it was good, when it had in fact burned his insides. Ranma's curry, however, looked far less intimidating. Ranma wasn't eagerly watching him for his reaction; he was busy dishing out his own bowl.

Ryoga took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed.

"Wow," Ryoga said lightly. "That's pretty tasty."

Ranma hummed. "I've got some stuff to drink in my bag. Be right back."

He came out with cups and a large bottle of barley tea. Sitting back down he poured Ryoga and himself a cup. Ryoga eagerly took his cup, realizing he was not only starving, but also extremely thirsty. They drank several cups as they finished their bowls of curry.

"Man, I'm full." Ranma sighed after knocking back another cup of tea.

Ryoga looked at the pot. "Looks like we'll be having curry again tomorrow, too. Still plenty left." he remarked.

"It's better the second time, anyhow." Ranma said, starting to clean things up.

Ryoga caught himself staring again.

"Is that right…" he muttered absently.

Once Ranma had put everything away, he looked up to see Ryoga staring off into space.

"You okay over there, P-chan? Curry isn't comin' back up on ya, is it? Was it that bad?" Ranma jeered.

"I was just wondering," Ryoga murmured. "What else that philosophy could apply to."

Ranma looked confused. "Philosophy?"

"It's better the second time." Ryoga repeated Ranma's words yet again.

"Uhh," Ranma scratched his head, watching Ryoga stand up. If Ryoga was trying to start some deep metaphysical discussion, he was on his own.

Ryoga walked up to Ranma slowly. After finally catching the look in his eyes, Ranma realized Ryoga had no intention of having any theoretical conversations. Or any talking, whatsoever.

Ryoga's lips came down on Ranma's own, and he wasn't sure if his zeal was due to uncertainty or urgency. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Ranma's cool supremacy from before was now nonexistent. Ryoga's fragile naiveté was gone; feral desire taking over all rudimentary senses. He had somehow managed to claw his way into the tent, dragging Ranma inside, all the while ravishing his mouth. Ryoga practically threw Ranma on their sleeping bags, knocking the lantern nearby off into the corner of the tent. He tore off Ranma's hoodie before pressing himself on top of him, attacking his lips yet again. They broke apart eventually, breathless.

"So," Ranma huffed. "I'm an even better kisser as a guy, right?"

"It shuts you up, either way."

Ranma reached up and nipped Ryoga's bottom lip, yanking off his jacket and t-shirt, casting them aside. He kissed down his jaw; his teeth pinched the skin by Ryoga's collarbone. Ryoga hissed through his teeth. His body was hot. Ranma could feel Ryoga's eager member pressed against his thighs.

Ranma snickered. "Piggy's got a biting fetish."

Ryoga swooped down and buried his face in Ranma's neck. He sucked on the soft skin before biting down unforgivingly. Ranma stiffened, then shuddered. Ryoga pulled away, looking smugly gratified.

"You beat me in that department, Saotome."

"_Au contraire_, Mr. P… you'd much rather be the one _doin' _the biting," Ranma retorted. He reached up Ryoga's back, and then dragged his nails down, hard and slow.

Ryoga tensed.

"But you've definitely got it bad for _that_." Ranma finished huskily.

He was right.

Ryoga snatched Ranma's lips harshly. He began to grind his aching need against Ranma's own, and they both sighed simultaneously against each other's mouths at the sensation. Ryoga rolled his hips again; Ranma leaned his head back and groaned. Ryoga blinked, looking up at Ranma's flushed face. Realizing quickly that Ryoga had stopped, Ranma opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at him quizzically.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Ryoga reached down and yanked off Ranma's pajama pants. He leaned down again, pressing his body against Ranma's.

"No," he murmured. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

><p>Ryoga broke his gaze away from the tent ceiling to look over at Ranma again, only to once again get a view of the back of his head.<p>

He'd been ignoring him for a solid thirty minutes now.

"Look, I said I was sorry."

Silence.

Ryoga sighed.

"I_ told_ you, you dolt. I told you it'd hurt." Ryoga grumbled. "You didn't want to listen."

Ranma suddenly whipped around, looking exasperated. "_You_ were the one all _hot n' bothered_ after dinner, practically hurling me inside the tent an' tearin' my clothes off…then all of a sudden you say we should _stop_, when the whole darn _point_ of all this was t' bust a nut."

Ryoga wrinkled his nose. "Please don't call it that."

"Well, it's true. You said it yourself. Necessity. I'm pretty sure I don't got no necessity for half-ass half measures. You started it, you _finish_ it, porkchop."

Ryoga smirked. "I certainly did."

"Yeah, an' now I'm not gonna walk right for a damn _week_!" Ranma barked, slapping Ryoga on the forehead.

Ryoga just laughed lightly. Seeing the look on Ranma's face, his laugh grew until his laughter filled the small tent. Slowly Ranma's deep scowl became a frown, then a pout. His lips twisted, fighting the urge. Then he broke into a smile. His voice was soft, drowned out by Ryoga's mirth.

"I didn't know you could laugh like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

They're like a couple of horny teenagers!

I promise they won't just pork for the rest of the story, there's a plot I swear. (Also, I promise next week's chapter is much longer...on Google Docs this is 9 pages. The next chapter is 14 pages, and all the ones I have after that are about that length too)

Reviews fill me with life, so please give me your feedback on what you think of the fic so far!


	4. What you sow, so shall you reap

**4.**

_**As you sow, so shall you reap**_

* * *

><p>The following day, Ranma and Ryoga were up with the sun. They ate the rest of the fish Ranma had caught the other day with miso and rice. They spent the majority of their time enjoying their breakfast in easy silence, a comfortable quietness already familiar to the two.<p>

"I was thinking," Ryoga said suddenly. "That we should pack up camp, and go a little higher up into the mountains."

Ranma looked up from his food, still chewing. "Oh, yeah?" he said through grains of rice. "That's cool, but what for?"

"Well, the Leonids are tonight."

Ranma stared at Ryoga like he'd just spoken to him in Chinese.

"The what?"

"You've never heard of the Leonids? They're a meteor shower that peaks in November." Ryoga explained. "I figure we'll get a really great view of them tonight if we scale the mountain even higher."

"Meteor shower, huh? Neat." Ranma slurped up the last of his miso soup. "Sure, let's do it."

After breakfast, they cleaned up and then practised a few katas together before finishing with a sparring match. Afterward they packed everything away, took down the tent, and left the clearing that'd been home for the last two days.

* * *

><p>The forest was fresh and golden, the air clean and crisp. They hiked effortlessly through the trail for miles, a trek that would have tired most. Soon they reached a cliff face, and began to scale it. Ryoga reached the top of the cliff first, and reached out a hand when Ranma appeared right behind him. Ranma didn't need the lift, but he accepted it regardless.<p>

They were a little more than halfway up the mountain. It was late afternoon, and their stomachs were churning. They sat on the cliff edge and had lunch, taking in the city of gold.

"Say, Ranma...?" Ryoga began.

"Hm?"

"When we get back to town, could you take me back to my house?" Ryoga seemed a little sheepish to ask. "I'd like to check in on Shirokuro."

Ranma leaned back on his hands. "Sure, man."

"What are you going to do?" Ryoga asked suddenly.

Ranma looked over at him quizzically. "Whattaya mean?"

"I mean, once you're back in town, back at the Tendo's." Ryoga paused, then he scoffed. "I mean, you said it yourself. You don't want to marry Akane. You can't exactly mooch off her family forever."

Ranma frowned. "I thought you said you weren't gonna pester me about it anymore." he grumbled.

"I said I wouldn't stop you from running away. So far, you're just talk. You may be out here to get away from everything, but it's not exactly running away when you just keep going back. You can't expect things to change that way." Ryoga crossed his arms, and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Well, where the heck am I s'posed to go?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I don't know. All I'm saying is if you want things to change, you can't stay there." Ryoga looked over at Ranma with a firm look in his eye. "And you really need to talk about what you've said to me with Akane."

Ranma picked at the dirt under his fingernails. "Yeah, that'd be one way to get outta their house," he muttered. "Have her hurl me out the front door."

"She deserves an explanation." Ryoga said.

"Maybe," Ranma shrugged. "But she wouldn't listen t' what I'd have to say."

"You didn't seriously think that you were going to leave her high and dry after all these years?" Ryoga asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Of course not," Ranma said tiredly. "Why do you think it's taken me this long? I can't come up with the words. I've never been good with junk like that."

"With Akane, it won't matter what you say or how you say it. You'll hurt her." Ryoga sighed. "You're just going to have to bite the bullet, Ranma."

Ranma said nothing. Ryoga stared at him, then he sighed and went back to his food. Ranma had his feet planted firmly in the ground, and no amount of shoving on Ryoga's part seemed to be swaying him. They finished their lunch and sat for a while longer before continuing up the mountain once more, as the sky was turning into wisps of pale orange and burnt pink.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on the mountain.<p>

They had hiked nonstop through the forest for the rest of the afternoon, and now saw moonlight breaking into the dark thicket of trees. Stepping out into the open, both of them stopped abruptly, suddenly frozen in place.

"Wow," Ranma breathed.

Before them was a wide open clearing, filled with a sea of wild chrysthanthemums. They seemed to glow in the dark, white and soft like the moon. It was impossible to tell which was emitting more light, the petals of the flowers, or the blinking stardust in the black ink sky. It was as if Princess Kaguya had crafted the vision herself.

"We've got the best seats in the house." Ranma said. He threw down his pack and stretched gratefully.

"I'll say," Ryoga murmured, setting his own pack onto the grass.

"Let's not pitch the tent tonight," Ranma offered. "Let's just set out the sleeping bags."

They rolled out their sleeping bags and pulled out some snacks. Ranma started a fire, and they sat on their respective sleeping bags and enjoyed the crackling warmth of the fire, which lit the mountaintop meadow in a contrasting warm light. They snacked on vanilla-filled biscuits and drank green tea. After a while they both pulled on an extra sweater as the night air chilled even further.

Suddenly, a short white streak of light flashed through the night sky.

"Oh!" Ranma exclaimed, pointing upwards. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, that was a big one, too." Ryoga remarked.

Ranma flopped down onto his back. Ryoga looked at him, then he followed suit.

"Even if there wasn't a meteor shower t'night, it's still nice to look at the stars." Ranma said. "Y'never see this many stars in the city. Makes you forget how many of 'em there are up there."

"Did you ever learn any of the constellations?" Ryoga asked.

"Nah, but sometimes I try an' make 'em into pictures, kinda like you would with clouds." Ranma replied. "What about you?"

"When you're out on the road as much as me, especially as far out into the

bush as I tend to get, you have to do something to pass the time. Since all I had most nights was the sky to keep me company, I tried to learn all the constellations." Ryoga pointed up into the sky. "The Leonids are named after the constellation of Leo, since that's where all the meteors radiate from. That's Leo right over there. It sort of looks like a...crooked clothes hanger. Can you see it?"

Ranma followed Ryoga's finger and squinted. "Oh. Yeah, I see it." Ranma grinned. "I'm a Leo, y'know."

"Oh, yeah?" Ryoga laughed suddenly. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"Why's that?" Ranma looked over at Ryoga and shot up his fists. "Is it 'cause I'm as strong and badass as a lion?"

"Well, Leos are known for their egocentric personalities," Ryoga muttered. "So yeah, it's right on the money."

Ranma merely stuck out his tongue in rebuttal. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm a Cancer." Ryoga replied.

Ranma pouted in thought. "Which one is that one again?" Ranma pondered. "A shellfish?"

"A crab." Ryoga supplied.

Ranma snorted, then burst out laughing. "That's perfect!" he could hardly get the words out through his giggles. "A grumpy crustacean that hides in a shell!"

"Sh...shut up!" Ryoga snapped, feeling his ears burn.

Ranma was rolling around on his sleeping bag, clutching his stomach as he convulsed with laughter.

"It's not that funny, Ranma!"

"An' here I've been... callin' you 'piggy' all this time…!" Ranma giggled.

"You're such an ass…" Ryoga grated half-heartedly, shaking his head.

Another meteor flashed, disappearing behind the black trees.

"You know," Ranma said quietly, suddenly calm. "We don't have to."

Ryoga felt his heart skip. "We don't have to what?"

"We don't have to go back," Ranma said.

Ryoga continued to watch the sky, his face expressionless.

"We could do the whole nomad thing," Ranma went on. "I think that sounds pretty badass."

"You can't, Ranma."

"Who says I can't?" Ranma rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You said you wouldn't stop me from running away."

"I did," Ryoga said. "But I didn't say I'd let you hurt Akane."

"I think you just keep changing your damn rules," Ranma sighed. "Look, man, I know you used to have the hots for Akane, an' maybe you still do, but-"

"I don't. I'm just not an inconsiderate asshole like you are." Ryoga spoke slowly, and darkly.

"I told you before. It's none of your business." Ranma snapped.

"Three days ago, it wasn't my business." Ryoga shrugged. "But things have changed."

Ranma stiffened. "What d'you mean?"

"I'm involved now," Ryoga went on. "I may have been a back-seat driver to your relationship with Akane due to my biased feelings for her at the time, but now I'm a piece of the puzzle. As if things between you and her weren't complicated enough, what with your stubborn, hotheaded, bullheadedness…"

"Pretty sure those all mean the same thing." Ranma muttered under his breath.

"Both of your egos incessantly at odds...and your wishy-washy thoughts about marriage-"

"Alright, alright," Ranma snapped, "Get on with it, Mr. P."

"Now you've tacked on the fact that you've never been physical with your fiancee of six years, but you _have_ been physical with another man." Ryoga finally finished.

Ryoga looked over at Ranma. He could see the whites of the other boy's eyes even in the dark.

"I'd say that complicates things a tad." Ryoga added on blandly.

Ranma let out an aggravated huff as he flopped down onto his back, his arm across his eyes.

"I didn't _ask_ for complicated…!" he sighed irritably. "That was the whole damn point of _all _this…"

"You and I agreed," Ryoga said firmly. "No weird stuff, no strings attached. You wanted that. I want that, too. But Akane is a string; a complicated connection that you don't want anymore, and it's obvious. You need to tell her that. You don't have to tell her what you did here...with me. I'd rather she not know about it, anyways. Who you decide to _sleep _with isn't her business. But, who you _love _and don't _is_...and you don't love her. And she needs to know that."

Ranma was silent and still. After a moment, he slowly moved his arm away from his eyes, just in time to see another meteor streak across the sky.

"Alright, already," he sighed. "You win, porkbutt. I'll...tell her."

"And, hey…" Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma looked over, but Ryoga had his head turned away just enough so that Ranma couldn't see his face.

"If it goes badly," Ryoga continued awkwardly. "And they kick your arse to the curb...you could always...stay...at my place."

Ranma blinked, his eyes wide. Then, he bolted upright suddenly, his face stunned but beaming.

"For real?" he asked incredulously.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Wow, thanks, Ryoga!" Ranma grinned. "I guess you're a nice guy, after all."

"The options only on the table if you get kicked out!" Ryoga barked, sitting upright himself. "So don't get all excited."

"Heh. Well, thanks for the offer, man." Ranma said with a warm smile.

"No problem." Ryoga forced out, looking back up at the sky.

Another meteor zipped by.

"It's getting colder." Ranma said suddenly.

"Don't you start whining. You're the one who wanted to sleep under the stars." Ryoga muttered. "Put another sweater on."

"I already did!" Ranma crowed, gesturing to himself.

Ryoga sighed. "Just go inside your sleeping bag. Or move closer to the fire. Or pitch the goddamn tent."

"Aren't you cold?" Ranma asked, rubbing his arms. He'd chosen to ignore Ryoga's suggestions.

Ryoga shrugged. "A little, but I'm used to it."

Ranma huffed, looking back up at the sky with a pout. A breeze rolled through the meadow, rustling the black trees and the white flowers. Ryoga saw Ranma shudder and hold his arms even tighter.

"You're pathetic," Ryoga sighed. "Get over here, you sissy."

"What, so I can hit you?" Ranma groused, still pouting.

"No," Ryoga said. He unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled inside. He scooched over as far as he could go, and gestured toward Ranma. "So you can stop bitching about how cold you are. C'mere."

Ranma blinked at Ryoga quizzically, looking at the open spot inside the sleeping bag Ryoga was patting with his hand. He looked back at Ryoga, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude," he drawled. "What are we, six years old?"

"It's an exchange of body heat, and nothing more." Ryoga snapped.

Ranma looked away. "Think I'd rather brave the elements, if it's all the same."

A loud gush of wind ripped through the trees. Ranma tensed.

Ryoga patted the sleeping bag again.

"Aw, hell…" Ranma cursed. He crawled over to Ryoga, and shimmied himself inside the sleeping bag beside him.

Ranma squirmed. "I can barely move in this damn thing," he complained. "Two grown men were _not _meant to share a sleeping bag."

"But you're warm, aren't you."

Ranma was quiet. He shuffled again, trying to find a comfy position.

"This'd be a lot comfier if I were a girl," Ranma remarked.

"Considering how puny you get, I'd say so." Ryoga moved his legs around Ranma's, trying to stretch out. "But do you really want to dump cold water on yourself right now?"

At the thought, Ranma shivered. "_Hell_ no."

Ryoga tucked one arm under his head, and pushed the other underneath Ranma's neck. Ranma lifted his head slightly so Ryoga's arm could stretch underneath him, then he rested his head back down on Ryoga's arm. Despite having complained about being cold, Ranma's cheek felt hot against Ryoga's arm. They had managed to maneuver their legs into a somewhat comfortable position, pretzeled around each other.

Ranma's eyes were downcast, but nestled against Ryoga's chest, his face practically buried in the other man's neck, there was really nowhere else to look _but_ at Ryoga. Moving around only brought him closer. The only solution was to remain perfectly still.

Ranma's heart was pounding. Ryoga could feel it thumping erratically. He didn't say anything, knowing he'd probably lose the extra body heat if he made a comment. Ranma's breathing was taut, almost laboured. There were times he wouldn't move a muscle, but then suddenly his breath would feather across Ryoga's neck a few times before stopping again. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Still cold?" Ryoga had to force the question out through the lump in his throat.

Ranma shook his head slowly. His hair tickled Ryoga's mouth, making Ryoga's nose twitch. They had shared the same shampoo. Somehow it smelled different when Ranma used it. It mingled with his natural scent and created something…

_Pleasant_.

"Shit…" Ryoga sighed.

He pulled Ranma's head up by his chin, and pressed his lips down firmly. Ranma's whole frame seem to slacken, and his breathing became even and calm, for a fleeting moment. Then, he clenched his arms around Ryoga's neck and pulled himself closer, practically grinding his lips against Ryoga's. He rolled them over until Ranma was lying on top of him. They broke apart, and for a moment they were still. The fire crackled behind them, the wood sizzled and popped. Behind Ranma's head, Ryoga saw another star shoot by.

"I don't see how anything is gonna happen when we can barely move in this damn thing," Ranma said, shuffling uncomfortably.

"We don't have to, you know." Ryoga said quietly.

Ranma looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "The close confines of this sleeping bag are giving me a different idea," Ranma muttered. "An' it's poking me in the stomach."

"Oh, shut up. I can't help being a man." Ryoga said, feeling his cheeks burn. He hadn't exactly expected the taste of his lips and the smell of his hair to be so…

"Well, last time I checked I'm a guy, too. An' I'm not getting all hot and heavy over a little saliva swapping."

...Never mind, he took it all back.

"Why do you _always _have to use the grossest terms for things?" Ryoga groaned.

"Doesn't seem to be bothering you that much," Ranma sniggered, purposefully gyrating his hips. He sneered as Ryoga's breath hitched.

"I was going to say," Ryoga went on tightly. "That it's not like we have to go all the way."

"We don't?" Ranma asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"No, we don't."

Ryoga grabbed Ranma's face and pulled him back down on his lips. Ranma wasn't hesitant, but moved slowly, as if confused. Ryoga's sharp canine pinched his bottom lip, and Ranma swore under his breath through the kiss. Ryoga took his now opened mouth as invitation, and slipped his tongue inside to explore. Ranma made a surprised sound that quickly slipped into a low moan. Ryoga pulled away, grazing the tip of his tongue along Ranma's lip where he'd bitten it, licking it as if in apology. Ranma sighed, capturing Ryoga's mouth again.

The fire was starting to go dim as the neglected flames died down.

Finally, their lips came apart.

"See?" Ryoga said. "Not so bad."

Ranma looked disoriented. Then, he seemed to realize the kiss had ended, and snapped himself out of it. He scoffed, rolling off Ryoga's chest and back onto his shoulder. Ryoga sneered.

"Looks like we match." he said.

Ranma paused for a moment, before realizing what Ryoga meant.

"Like I said, I'm a guy, too." Ranma said, surprisingly keeping his composure. "Can't be helped."

"Well, I don't know about that…" Ryoga murmured.

Ranma looked up at him with a quizzical look on his face that quickly changed into shock as Ryoga zipped open the sleeping bag in a fluid motion and pushed it off of them. Before Ranma could ask what in the world Ryoga was doing, Ryoga had yanked down Ranma's pants and was shuffling himself down. Ranma was about to complain about the cold, but Ryoga suddenly made everything feel _quite _warm.

"Holy fucking hell…" Ranma breathed, arching his back.

Ryoga pulled away, looking back up at Ranma with an amused look. "Whenever we get into it, you always get a dirty mouth."

"This coming from the guy with a dick in his." Ranma said bluntly.

Ryoga said nothing, going back to what he was doing. That was better than any wisecrack comeback he could have come up with, and was honestly much more enjoyable. Ranma's sarcastic quips had dissolved, the only sound from him now were noises of pleasure, and that was just fine by Ryoga.

He didn't stop until Ranma kicked him off.

Ryoga sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he took in the sight of Ranma, naked from the waist down. His chest heaved sporadically, his arms were crossed over his face, which Ryoga knew was flushed deep red. He crawled back to Ranma's side and lied down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. Ranma grumbled tiredly as he pulled his pants back up, then settled back down with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you swallowed it." he groaned.

Ryoga snorted. "It wasn't that bad." he said, shrugging dismissively.

"You weirdo…" Ranma sighed, rolling onto his side, facing Ryoga.

"You could give it a try sometime." Ryoga said, looking over at him.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm _not _gonna swallow my own-"

"I meant _mine,_ you peabrain." Ryoga flicked Ranma on the forehead lightly.

"Oh? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ranma murmured sardonically. He snatched Ryoga's wrist before he could pull his hand away.

He stared at Ryoga for a long moment. Ryoga could have probably pulled his hand away easily, but he didn't try. He watched as Ranma slowly drew his hand towards his mouth, and captured his middle finger between his lips. He sucked on the very tip of his finger lightly, then pushed the finger slowly inside his mouth, down to the first knuckle. Ryoga's eyes were glued on Ranma's mouth, and he couldn't seem to pry them away. Ranma's eyes had not left Ryoga's the entire time.

"Wow…" the word had no trouble leaving Ryoga's agape mouth.

Ranma's lips pulled into a wry smirk. With a soft chuckle, he slid down and pulled off Ryoga's pants. Suddenly, he paused. Ryoga craned his neck and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Which one?" Ranma asked.

"...It's not like I have two down there." Ryoga said.

"That's not what I meant, you dolt." Ranma sighed. "I meant...boy or girl?"

Ryoga looked even more confused. "You said you weren't going to splash yourself. It's too damn cold."

Ranma was playing with the drawstring on Ryoga's pants. "If it's what you want, it wouldn't be a big deal."

"You'd catch a cold." Ryoga said.

"Just answer the question, will you?" Ranma said back quietly.

"I already told you, it doesn't make a difference." Ryoga was starting to sound a little impatient, probably due to a sensitive extremity quickly starting to freeze.

"I know...I just thought…"

"Ranma," Ryoga sat up and grabbed Ranma under the chin. Ryoga stared into his eyes for a long second. A strange, prickling current went up Ryoga's spine and tingled inside his brain as he stared into Ranma's eyes. Ranma's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted, his expression slightly dazed and curious. Something seemed to pass between them, and the words tumbled out of Ryoga's mouth like marbles.

"Just suck my dick already."

Ranma's face fell. He scoffed, "Wow. Y'know, I've come to expect a higher degree of profoundness from you by now."

"Maybe if I wasn't quickly developing a popsicle for a pe-"

"Alright, already, geez…"

Without another word, Ranma went back to Ryoga's neglected, slightly frozen member. After the sting of the cold air, the warmth of Ranma's mouth was _very_ enjoyable. In what felt like no time at all, Ryoga was quickly short of breath, and before he knew it his entire body seized up, then fell slack once more against the bedroll.

Ranma sat back on his heels, and wiped the back of his mouth on his hand.

"I can't believe I swallowed it." he muttered, mostly to himself.

Ryoga couldn't reply, his breathing was still too short and sporadic. He busied himself pulling his pants back up while he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"You sure I'm the only guy you've ever slept with…?" Ryoga asked, staring up at the stars.

"I'm pretty damn sure, asshole." Ranma snapped. Then, he sneered coyly. "Unfortunately for you. I'm just naturally better at it than you, I guess. How long did that take for you, a minute and a half?"

"Oh, shut up…" Ryoga sighed.

Ranma fell back on the sleeping bag beside him. The two watched the stars for a while. They'd both seemed to have forgotten about the cold. Ryoga's eyes began to flutter closed. He was getting a little drowsy, and idly wondered what time it was.

"It's so much different as a girl." Ranma said suddenly.

"Hm?" Ryoga hummed, confused.

"Orgasms." Ranma said.

Ryoga opened one eye, rolled his head to the side and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Ranma, who was still staring up at the sky.

"It's like a carnival. As a guy, it's like a one-ticket ride and then it's all over. If I wanna go back on, I gotta wait in line. As a girl, it's like I've got a whole armful of tickets and I can go on the ride over and over again."

Ryoga was staring at Ranma now with both eyes as wide open as they could go without his eyelids tearing.

"And while I'm on the ride, there's a bunch of exciting points before the real climax, so even once the ride is over, it wasn't just one drawn-out ride, but a whole bunch of little ones that each felt as long and as good as the ride as a whole…"

Ranma finally sensed Ryoga's stare, and looked over at him. Seeing the look on Ryoga's face, Ranma's lips pulled into a tight, crooked line. He quickly looked away, back up at the stars.

He snorted loudly. "I feel sorry for you," he said quickly. "Girls have it made. It's a shame you won't ever get to experience it firsthand, unlike me."

"It certainly sounds nice," Ryoga said, looking away and closing his eyes again. "But, it's also pretty nice to make a woman feel that way."

Ranma was quiet for a moment. He nodded slowly. "I guess so…"

Silence fell between the two. Just then, a long, thick meteor shot through the sky, and after it, dozens more followed. Within seconds, it seemed the entire sky was filled with long streaks of light.

"Ryoga," Ranma gasped. "Ryoga, look."

Ryoga didn't respond. Ranma looked beside him, to see Ryoga had completely passed out. He scoffed lightly, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He sat up and grasped the corner of the sleeping bag. He looked over at his own bedroll, then over his shoulder at Ryoga. Then, he decidedly pulled the sleeping bag back over them both, and zipped it up. He lay down and nestled in under the warm covers, and within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Blowjobs and realtalks aside, this chapter was nothing but a fluff-fest. But we all need a little of that in our lives, really. This is about as "fluffy" as it gets between these two, really: not-so-platonic sharing of a sleeping bag in a meadow of flowers. Hella gay.

So, Ryoga's told Ranma to smarten the hell up, grow a pair and tell Akane he wants to call the engagement off. And Ranma is nothing if not a man of his word.

This chapter marks the boys' last night in the mountains. Next chapter, they start heading back to Nerima. So look forward to next week and Chapter Five!

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong>

Cancer Sun Sign:

cancer-sun-sign-zodiac-signs/2-d-d-66919

Leo Sun Sign:

leo-sun-sign-zodiac-signs/2-d-d-66944

* * *

><p>If you read up on those, you'll see why I chose those astrology signs for Ranma and Ryoga. They are perfect opposites. Fire and Water. Sun and Moon.<p>

Even better, here's the Leo-Cancer Love Compatibility. It's literally PERFECT:

love-compatibility-cancer-leo/2-d-lvmt-cancer_leo

* * *

><p>Now y'all can brush up on your astrology while you wait for next weeks update! Have a great week, folks.<p> 


	5. The cat can't resist stealing the fish

**5.**

_**The cat can't resist stealing the fish**_

* * *

><p>Ryoga's eyes blinked open, then instantly squinted against the bright sun. Slowly, he forced them open again. The sun had risen slightly above the tops of the trees, the meadow was glowing with a much softer morning light, now that Ryoga's eyes had adjusted.<p>

As he started to wake up even further, he felt a peculiar weight on his chest, and began to hear faint snoring. He looked down, and nearly got a noseful of black hair. Ranma, still fast asleep, was lying on top of him.

Ryoga grasped Ranma's shoulder and jostled him. "Ranma…"

Ranma rolled his head around, his eyes still closed. "Hmmm…?"

"You're crushing me."

"Mmm…" Ranma rolled his head away again, shuffled around slightly then was still again.

"Ohh, no you don't," Ryoga reached over him and grabbed the zipper, and yanked it down. Ranma groaned as Ryoga pulled the sleeping bag off of them, then shoved Ranma off of him.

"Ugh, you _asshole_…" Ranma grumbled, flopping onto his back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You can get me back later," Ryoga said getting up and cracking his back. He looked down at Ranma who was letting out a huge yawn. "We ought to fix ourselves a big breakfast before we kill any more daylight. We've got a big trek back down the mountain if we want to get to the train station by nightfall."

Ranma blinked away the tiny tears from his yawn as he looked up at Ryoga. His eyes squinted in the sun. "Train station?"

"You said to me that you told the Tendos you'd be back after the weekend," Ryoga explained.

Ranma looked away, over at the pile of ashes that had been the campfire last night. "Oh, right…"

"Well, we ate all the fish and I don't think we'll find any creeks nearby," Ryoga said with a short laugh in his voice. "I usually just have ramen in my pack, though."

Ryoga looked down at Ranma, who was standing up and stretching.

"I just brought ramen, some dried shiitake, and the ingredients for that curry the other night." Ranma said, his voice strained as he stretched his arms high over his head. "There's a bit left of the uncooked rice. And there's still that leftover curry too."

"That's right. Well I guess we should finish that curry off, maybe we'll add some of those shiitake mushrooms to it, once they rehydrate." Ryoga started pulling supplies from his pack. "That would take a while, but we'd have to cook more rice and reheat the curry anyhow."

"Sounds good to me. I brought some tea, too. It's a blend that Shampoo brought from China a while back." Ranma went over to his own bag and began to search through it.

"Oh, yeah? I'll put the kettle on, then." Ryoga said. He brought out the kettle as Ranma came over with the ingredients for their breakfast, and set everything out on a small cloth. Ryoga eyed the bag of tea, which was a metallic burnt orange, with a picture of mountains. It had white lettering on it written in Chinese.

"Did Shampoo say what kind of tea it is?" Ryoga asked, reaching over and taking the bag of tea.

"I remember it had a funny name..." Ranma said absently, as he opened the seal on the bag of rice.

"Oolong?" Ryoga suggested, but Ranma shook his head. "Hmm. What

about rooibos?"

Ranma looked over at him with wide eyes. "_That's_ a tea name?" he said

incredulously. Then, he shook his head again. "Nah, doesn't sound familiar."

"What about...pu-erh?" Ryoga supplied.

Ranma perked up in recognition. "Yeah! Yeah, that was it," he said, opening up the bag of dried shiitake next.

"Complex, smooth, and earthy." Ryoga stated, filling his kettle from a large water bottle.

Ranma looked over as he poured the rice into the rice cooker. "Huh?"

"Pu-erh tea," Ryoga explained. "That's what it tastes like."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Man, you really know your tea." He poured some water in with the rice, and set it up over the campfire. As he got the fire started up, he suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?" Ryoga asked, as he poured the curry into one of the pots.

"Complex, smooth, and earthy," Ranma echoed. The fire began to sizzle and crack, and he sat back and looked over at Ryoga with a smirk. "Just sounds a lot like you."

Ryoga gawked at him, but Ranma, who didn't notice or didn't care, took the pot out of Ryoga's hands and set it up overtop of the fire. He dumped the dried mushrooms into a bowl, then placed the bowl back on the cloth with the other utensils. He got up, surveying their setup for a moment, seeming satisfied.

"Pour some of that water on the mushrooms once it boils," Ranma said, pointing to the kettle beside Ryoga. "I'm gonna go get a mornin' workout in before we eat."

"Yeah, sure…" Ryoga said distractedly, but Ranma was already walking away, toward the large meadow of chrysanthemums.

Ryoga's eyes stayed trained on his retreating form, watching as Ranma walked up to the edge of the meadow. He stopped, stretching his arms over his head again, then letting them flop to his sides. He pulled off his sweaters, till he was down to his undershirt. He started doing more advanced stretches, before eventually beginning a kata. He moved with the slow grace of a dancer, but threw kicks and punches at an invisible enemy with the force of a hurricane.

The scream from the kettle snapped Ryoga from his trance. He scrambled to find cups from Ranma's bag and set them out on the cloth then prepared the tea. Then he doused the shiitake in the boiling water like Ranma had instructed. With the tea brewing and the mushrooms soaking, Ryoga glanced back over at Ranma, whose kata had grown even more complex as he launched even deadlier strikes, and kicks that sent him spinning through the air.

Ryoga scoffed.

It was pretty nice not to be on the receiving end of those attacks for a change.

He looked back over at Ranma's bag, then back to Ranma, still completely engrossed in his workout and several feet away from him. He peeked over at Ranma's bag again, and quickly flipped it back open.

Clothes. Toiletries. Snacks. Ramen cups. His well-worn pair of black karate shoes. A volume of some shonen manga Ryoga had never heard of, but it looked right up Ranma's alley, considering the samurais on the cover. A small paperback book with the cover bent and worn, with faded text that read, "_A Thousand Useful Pressure Points and Where to Find Them_".

Ryoga chuckled a little to himself, taking the book completely out of the bag. He could certainly picture Ranma lying on his belly out on the Tendo's genkan reading a manga about samurais, but it was hard to imagine him with his nose stuffed into a book like this. And, yet, when he thought about it, _not_.

He opened up the book, turning through the pages at random. The paper had that wonderful, dusty, sweet smell that could only be connected to a book. Holding the book closer to his face as he turned the pages, he picked up on a separate scent that was undeniably Ranma's. Suddenly, he had the urge to stuff his nose into the cleft between the pages and breathe it in...

"Since you're going through my bag, you may as well throw me my towel."

Ryoga jumped, looking over his shoulder at Ranma standing behind him. His hair, already mussed from sleep, was now windswept from his vigorous workout. There was a gleam of sweat near his collarbone, just above where his tank top ended. Ryoga stuffed the book back in the bag, dug through quickly and whipped Ranma's towel at him, which he caught effortlessly and wrapped around his shoulders before sitting down beside him.

"Hm, smells good over here. Should be ready in a few minutes." Ranma said casually, stirring around the curry and checking the rice.

Ryoga was staring at his lap, his fingers twiddling at top speed.

"...I shouldn't have been snooping," Ryoga mumbled quickly. "Sorry."

Ranma reached around Ryoga to take one of the cups of tea. "It's unnatural to hear you apologize to me," he said, placing his tea beside him. "Cut it out."

"I wasn't exactly sympathetic toward your privacy when I was a kid," Ryoga muttered. "I ought to make up for it, being an adult."

Ranma shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything to hide, so why should it be private?" he dabbed at his forehead with the corner of the towel while he spoke. "Besides, we're never private about anything. We eventually tell each other everything. And if privacy wasn't an issue before, it sure as heck ain't one now."

Ryoga picked up his own tea, watching the leaves float around in the dark water. "I guess…" he said weakly.

"You can borrow that book, too, if ya want," Ranma said, slapping his towel over one shoulder. "I've already read it cover-to-cover, I've had it forever. I've got a few more like it back at the Tendos if you wanted to read those, too."

"Uh, s-sure…" Ryoga stammered, looking up at Ranma finally. "Thanks."

Ranma shrugged again, then picked up his cup of tea. "It'd be nice to lend 'em to someone who'd actually be interested in reading them. Akane borrowed a few once but I don't think she ever really got into it. She more trains to keep her figure. She's certainly invested, but I think it's more because of her obligation as an heir. If she didn't have the Dojo to think about, martial arts would just be exercise to her."

"I could certainly never talk to Akari about the art," Ryoga said. "She was so devoted to her family's Pig Sumo dojo and farm, it's practically all she ever talked about. She was domestic as hell, too; always baking and knitting. When she wasn't doing that, she was with the pigs-feeding the pigs, talking to the pigs...and when she was with me, she'd shower me with gifts then gush about her 'star athletes'. She's not interested in the art for herself. What's worse, I felt like whenever I told her about my own training journey, she was picturing…" Ryoga grimaced suddenly. "..._P-chan_ doing all those things."

"Well, weather permitting…" Ranma joked.

He looked over at Ryoga with a grin, and he snickered at the other man's deep scowl.

"It was just a joke..." He poked Ryoga on the forehead. "..._crabcake_."

"Can't you hold down a nice conversation for more than ten seconds?" Ryoga barked incredulously, going red at the new addition to Ranma's nicknames for him.

"Calm down, will ya? You know I can't help it when a chance for comedic gold presents itself." Ranma sighed tragically.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, and went to go take a sip of his tea.

"Anyway," Ranma said slowly. "It's nice to have somebody who thinks about martial arts the same way I do. Who loves it the same way I do."

Ryoga's cup paused at his lips, and he glanced sidelong at Ranma. Ranma took a slow sip of his tea, bringing the cup away with an impressed look on his face.

"Wow, that's pretty good." Ranma said. "I oughta say thanks to Shamps next time I see her."

Ryoga looked back at his own tea still hovering by his mouth, and took a sip. It tasted just like he'd said it would. He'd tried pu-erh tea before, but this was the most flavourful one he'd had. There was a citrusy kick mingled in with the natural flavour of the tea which enhanced it even further.

"It's delicious," he remarked, instantly soothed by the warm drink.

It was another gorgeous autumn day, which were always the best kind in Ryoga's opinion. He loved this time of year; the woodsy smell always lingering in the air, the sparkling reds of maple trees and the dazzling gold of ginko leaves as they flickered through the air and covered the ground. He could remember his old junior high school's front entrance was lined with ginko trees, similar to Furinkan High's cherry trees. In his mind's eye he could still see Ranma, wearing his dark blue gakuran, his hair tied in a low ponytail. His hair always blew in the chilled autumn breeze, dancing with the golden leaves.

"...oga!"

Yeah, he loved this time of year.

"...Ryoga!"

Ryoga blinked, looking over at Ranma. He glanced down at the bowl of curry the other boy was stuffing under his nose. He looked up at Ranma again, and it took him a moment not to picture him with a ponytail and middle school uniform, but messy hair and a tank top. Ranma raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Still half-asleep?" he asked.

Ryoga accepted the bowl and quickly looked away. "I guess so."

They enjoyed their meal in their usual accustomed silence. Ryoga set down his empty bowl and sat back with a sigh. Ranma looked over to see Ryoga smiling to himself.

"You were right," said Ryoga. "It _is_ better the second time."

Ranma stared at him for a moment, then looked over at the fire. He downed the last of his tea.

Ryoga stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna get my own workout in before we head out."

"Yeah, that's fine." Ranma was already gathering up the dishes.

"You don't mind getting things cleaned up?" Ryoga said, a little sheepish as he watched Ranma pour water into the bowls and the pot. "We've already killed quite a bit of daylight sleeping as it is, so I just wanted to head out as soon as possible, but-"

"Dude, it's fine, you know I'm the last guy alive to keep a fellow martial artist from his training." Ranma looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "You're gonna need the warmup for the hike we got ahead of us, anyhow."

That was persuasive enough for Ryoga, and with that he turned around and headed over to the flowers where Ranma had stood, and began his stretches. He breathed slow and steady, closing his eyes as he tried to delve himself into a particular state of mind. Although he did want to workout for his usual reasons, he also wanted to focus his body and mind on something else other than the man ten feet from him.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p>By high noon, Ryoga had finished his workout and Ranma had packed up camp. The boys changed clothes, grateful to be able to leave off the extra layers. It was so balmy out, it practically still felt like summer, despite it being mid-November. They took advantage of the too-good-to-be-true weather for all it was worth. Ranma had changed into his sneakers, light brown cargo pants and a powder blue t-shirt. Ryoga always seemed to be Ranma's contrast, for he wore his hiking boots, dark blue pants and a forest green fleece jacket over a black shirt.<p>

"You're gonna melt," Ranma remarked, pulling his pack onto his shoulders. "You're crazy."

Ryoga shrugged his own pack on. "I've dealt with more than a little sun. Besides, I'm not expecting this weather to last, it'll probably drop down later this afternoon."

Ranma slouched as they walked into the trees and down the hill the way they'd come the other night. "You're such a damn pessimist…"

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist." Ryoga argued, watching the ground for foot placements on the severely slanted earth.

"Says the guy who literally fired his _depression_ ki at me once." Ranma grumbled. "And a realist ain't any better, it may even be worse. Either way you're an antisocial, life-hating bastard who can only see the terrible things about the world."

"So I guess I'm 'complex'," Ryoga said with a shrug. "So...what makes me 'smooth' and 'earthy', then?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks. Ryoga turned around when he noticed, and looked at him inquisitively. They met eyes, but Ranma merely grasped the straps of his pack and hoisted them, and continued forward with a huff. Ryoga watched him go, then followed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" Ranma muttered.

"Well, what makes me so 'smooth' and 'earthy'? You said so yourself," Ryoga said. "You also said we eventually tell each other everything, and we've got a long ways to go, so you may as well spit it out and get it over with."

Ranma stopped again, even more abruptly than last time. Since Ryoga was now walking behind him, he nearly crashed into him and sent them rolling down the long, steep hill through the forest. Ranma whirled around, his face firm.

"You're complex because one minute you're a depressing, masochistic ass who hates the world and his life and all the people in it, and the next you're telling others how to live theirs. You're complex because one day you're this...insufferable buffoon...rough around every damn edge possible, and the next...you're _smooth_.

You're smooth because despite feeling so helpless in your own existence you still always try to make everyone else feel better about theirs, or kick 'em in the ass when they complain about what they've got. You're smooth because underneath your gruff exterior, you're actually really compassionate, and emotional about every last thing until it's almost excessive, but...nobody wears a bigger heart on their sleeve, and is more...simple.

You're earthy because of that: because you're simple. So mundane, so..._normal_. Maybe that sounds dull, but in my life...ordinary is extraordinary. It's hard to come by, but it comes to you so naturally. You're just a regular, down-to-earth guy…" Ranma's strong tangent began to trail off as he looked away, his face flushed. "...and...you smell like trees. So, there's that, too."

Ryoga stared down at Ranma, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Ranma looked up at him slowly, and his frown grew deeper and his face grew even more red at Ryoga's gawking expression.

"Satisfied?" he barked. He twisted around sharply on his heel, and tromped down the hill.

"Exceptionally." Ryoga said, following suit.

They finally reached the bottom of the steep hill, but there was still quite a ways to go, and the forest was still pretty hilly. There was enough space on the path now, so Ryoga matched Ranma's pace so they walked side-by-side. They were quiet for a time, as they walked through the peaceful woods. Dirt, wood, and dried leaves crunched and cracked underfoot as they walked, a soft and cool breeze rolled through the thick trunks of the shaded forest.

"What about me?" Ranma asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You seem to know a lot about tea," Ranma went on. "If I were a tea, which one would I be?"

Ryoga's lips pursed as he continued to stare ahead through the trees. "That's an interesting question." he muttered quietly.

After a pause, he began to laugh, making Ranma look over at him curiously. Ryoga looked over at him, an amused smirk on his face.

"Rooibos." Ryoga said.

"That one that doesn't even _sound_ like a tea name?" Ranma balked.

"That's the one."

"Why?"

Ryoga looked back down their leaf-strewn path, his smirk still plastered to his lips.

"Because it's sweet, refreshing, and slightly nutty."

Ranma twitched, his face going red again. Ryoga looked back at him, and Ranma whipped his head away and stuck his nose in the air.

"That sounds like the worst tea _ever_."

"It's got a lot of variety to it," Ryoga said calmly. "And variety is the spice of life."

"This coming from the pessimist." Ranma quipped.

"Realist," Ryoga corrected flippantly. "And I never said there was anything wrong with being an optimist. In fact, that's what makes you so refreshing."

Ranma looked over slowly, his curiosity shamefully piqued. "Oh...?"

"You've always tried to see the best out of any situation. No matter how hard things would get, no matter how helpless things seemed, you'd never give in. And in the end, you'd always prevail. Like when that moxibustion sapped you of all your strength, or that Herb guy locked you in your girl form, as well as Mousse and I when we came to help you-"

"Technically, you idiots did that to yourselves."

"Be quiet. Anyways, your determination to succeed has always inspired me. And in comparison to my view on the world, you never seemed to resent anything. Things would drive you crazy sometimes, but, you were just crazy enough yourself to deal with it all."

"_Hey_!"

"Your zaniness may be somewhat...overwhelming at times...and it's landed you and I into a lot of trouble-like when your stupid ass pushed me into that cursed spring, for example-"

"Wow, still hung up on that one, are ya?"

"-But, it's that same zaniness that adds that spice I was talking about. You're right about me. If I didn't turn into a pig, if I couldn't shoot ki from my hands, or smash boulders with the tip of a finger...I'd just be an ordinary guy. My life would be pretty boring without you in it."

Ranma stared at Ryoga. "What about the last one?" he asked suddenly, remembering. "You didn't say why I'm...uh, 'sweet'."

"Well...you're the only person who seemed to know I was alive, back in middle school." Ryoga said. "You led me to school and back home every single day. You stole my damn bread every day, but the rest made up for it, in it's own way. After you found out about my curse, you decided all on your own not to tell Akane. You teased and joked around with me all the time, but when it came down to it, I knew if I was in trouble you'd always help me out. You're a pretty sweet guy, Ranma."

Ranma blinked quickly, continuing to stare at Ryoga. "Um...thanks."

"And you smell pretty sweet, too."

"_Huh_?"

"It's masculine, yet also feminine. Which I guess suits you perfectly. It's sharp, but soothing." Ryoga went on.

Ranma stopped in place for the third time. Ryoga stopped and turned around again, his eyes half lidded.

"You know, this is going to be a much longer trip if you keep stopping like that." he muttered.

He walked up and poked Ranma on the forehead, sending the dazed boy's head rolling backward. Ranma stopped himself from falling backward, swinging himself upright again.

When he came back up, Ryoga captured his lips in a kiss.

Ranma squawked in surprise, and jumped back, clamping his hands over his mouth. The amused smirk was back on Ryoga's face as he turned around and continued to walk like nothing had happened. Ranma watched him go, hands still clasped over his mouth. He slowly lowered his hands, the fingertips on his right hand lingering on his lips for an extra second, trailing down slowly.

He snapped out of his trance as he noticed Ryoga's departing form starting to turn left into the bushes. Ranma growled out loud, and took off in a sprint after him.

"Idiot!" he hollered. "You're going the _wrong way_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I know this story, especially these last two chapters, have been run by dialogue. That's been intentional. Hopefully I've been portraying these two boys' ease when it comes to conversation. Cause you know, when you take away all the bitterness and rivalry, these two have a lot in common and therefore would have a lot to talk about. Obviously the years have emotionally matured them somewhat as well, which would also make being in each other's company more bearable. Hopefully they haven't come off as too OOC to you. Although this is technically an AU and they can behave however the hell I please, it does still have to be believable on some level that given the circumstances of this AU they are within, it is possible for Ranma and Ryoga to be together.

Anyways, the emphasis on Ranma and Ryoga's level of comfort around each other, whether they are holding up conversation or enjoying their meals in silence, has been very much intentional and will show it's significance very soon. Like, next week's chapter kind of soon.

See you next Saturday, folks.


	6. Meeting is the beginning of parting

**6.**

_**Meeting is the beginning of parting**_

* * *

><p>The weather had taken a turn for the worse.<p>

Thankfully, the rain began after Ranma and Ryoga had boarded their train, and had ended several minutes before their final stop. After departing the train car, Ranma threw his hands up in the air in triumph, and Ryoga was half-expecting him to fall to his knees.

"Lucky!" Ranma exclaimed.

Ryoga let out a yawn.

The two made their way out of the train station. The streets were dark, the pavement wet from the rain and gleaming under the yellow glow of the streetlamps.

"This is close to the neighbourhood where you live, isn't…" Ranma began to ask, then he stopped himself. "Never mind. You don't have a clue where we are."

"Yup." Ryoga was too tired to fight him on it, as he fought back another yawn.

"Pathetic. You're lucky I came with you." Ranma said. "Our old middle school wasn't far from the train station. If I can get us there, I can get my bearings. Let's go."

They set off down the street, Ranma leading the way with confidence. Within a few minutes, they came across the front gates of their old middle school. Ryoga could see the yellow ginko leaves swaying in the breeze, even under the dim streetlamps, and suddenly he didn't feel so tired as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

Ranma turned left down the street just past the school, which was a small residential area. After some time, Ryoga recognized his house. The houses in this area were tightly packed together, each with their own cement wall surrounding the perimeter of the house. They came up to the house with a plate bolted into the wall which read _Hibiki_, with a mail slot underneath. Ryoga pushed open the small gate and they stepped up onto a tiled step. Ryoga walked up to the door, then looked behind him at Ranma, who was hovering by the still-open gate.

"What're you doing?" Ryoga asked as he searched through his pants pocket for his housekey.

Ranma seemed confused. "What d'you mean?"

"You're coming inside, aren't you?"

"Well...if I go now I could get back to the Tendo Dojo before sunrise, so…" Ranma trailed off, pushing the gate back and forth indecisively.

"It's almost two in the morning." Ryoga said. "Just crash here for the night, and head there in the morning. You've been walking all day."

Ranma seemed even more confused. "But, what about all that stuff about, y'know...tellin' Akane an' junk." he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Ryoga sighed exhaustedly. "I'm sure she'll still be there tomorrow," he said. "and your talk with her can wait until then."

"I guess that makes sense..." Ranma said, strangely meek.

He shut the gate and walked up onto the step. Ryoga opened the door...

...and they were both knocked over by a mound of black and white fur.

"Shirokuro!" Ryoga said in a hissed whisper. "_Down_, girl!"

Shirokuro made delighted dog sounds while smearing her huge tongue up and down Ranma and Ryoga's faces.

"_Augh_! Your tongue went in my _mouth_!" Ranma cried, spitting and coughing in disgust.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Ryoga snapped, pushing Shirokuro off of them.

The dog didn't seem bothered at all, as she pranced happily around their legs as the two boys picked themselves up off the ground. Shirokuro shoved her way between them, almost knocking Ranma over again as she bounded into the house. They followed the dog inside and closed the door. Shirokuro walked up onto the step in the front foyer and turned around to sit on her haunches, her tail wagging speedily as Ranma and Ryoga removed their shoes and replaced them with house slippers. Ryoga set down his pack and knelt down to greet his furry companion properly. He grasped the dog's face in his hands and lovingly scratched behind her ears.

"Hi, girl. Thanks for looking after the house while I was away."

Shirokuro _awoo_'d affectionately.

Ranma set down his own pack and gratefully cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders with a long sigh of relief. Shirokuro pushed past Ryoga and bounced up to Ranma, leaping up on her hind legs and placing her front paws on an unsuspecting Ranma's chest. He yelped, then looked down at Shirokuro, panting and still incessantly wagging her tail at an insane speed.

"Yeah, I missed you too, mutt." Ranma said quietly, patting the dog's head.

Seeming satisfied, Shirokuro pushed herself off Ranma's chest and scampered back over to Ryoga. Ryoga looked over at Ranma, who was brushing dog hair off of his pants.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Ryoga offered.

"_Yes_." Ranma said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Despite being in a sardine-packed residential neighbourhood, the houses in Ryoga's area including his own were all slightly above average. Ryoga's parents, the odd times they were home, had decorated the house to their tastes. The house had a traditional undertone, with some modern inspiration from Western culture. It had an eclectic mix of a classic layout for a common Japanese dwelling, with modern furniture and appliances, and decorations and wall hangings that were a mix-matched array of Western and Japanese.<p>

The Hibiki's bathroom was half the size of the Tendo's. The bath, shower, toilet and sink were all in the same room, instead of the furo being segregated behind shoji doors from the rest of the washroom like at the Tendo's. However, unlike the Tendo's and similar to the rest of the house, the washroom had the same Western-inspired, modern feel.

Ryoga had explained, while Shirokuro led them down the hall towards the washroom, that his father was a businessman who frequently took trips to America, and during his business trips he had picked up on Western culture and design. Ryoga's mother was a professional home designer and had rejuvenated the entire house herself. The whole house seemed new, and smelled clean and fresh like linen, as if the Hibiki's had torn it all down and built it back up again.

The bathroom was a mix of light beige tile that looked like pale wood, glass, and stainless steel. The same wooden floors that expanded the rest of the house travelled into half of the bathroom on the right hand side where the sink and toilet stood. On the left, where the floor became beige tile that blended almost seamlessly with the wooden floors, was a shower enclosed with glass doors, and a square furo that was encased in the beige tile, and made out of ceramic that had a marbleized effect.

It was rather obvious Ryoga's parents had money to spend, and that was to be expected from their respectable jobs. Ryoga never behaved like a spoiled rich boy, however. That was probably due to the fact that although the house was nicely decorated, the Hibiki's still lived in what was considered a commoner's dwelling, considering the closely-knit homes.

Ranma assumed that Ryoga's parents wanted to give their only child a comfortable living environment without spoiling him. They sounded like good people. It was a shame they got even more lost than Ryoga did; they had never been home in all the times Ranma had been by Ryoga's house over the years taking him to school and back, so Ranma had never met them.

Ryoga must have been lonely. The thought sent a shiver of empathy through Ranma's chest.

Ranma knew what loneliness felt like.

"This looks like a damn hotel," Ranma remarked as they stood together in the bathroom. "Or a ritzy bathhouse."

"Mum did a nice job in here," Ryoga replied humbly. "I'll go get a spot made up for you upstairs, and take our bags upstairs. I'll grab some towels, too."

Ryoga walked back out into the hall and Shirokuro got up and walked ahead of him. Ranma closed the door behind them, stripped down and threw his clothes in the wicker clothes hamper nearby. Down to his boxers, he padded across the tile floor and started to investigate. In the shower were small ceramic shelves holding soap bars and shampoos, and even a seat with several bottles of body wash and a loofah sitting on top.

Ranma was too damn sleepy to think about having a bath. He'd probably end up falling asleep and drowning if Ryoga didn't come back in time to pull his head out of the water. Besides, that fancy shower was calling his name after three days in the mountains and a full day of hiking. Ranma removed his boxers and tossed them into the hamper from where he stood, then stepped inside the shower, turning on the hot water.

He let out a long sigh of relief as the water poured over his head and down his back and chest, and thrummed on his achy shoulders. Steam quickly filled the narrow glass cubicle and fogged the glass. Ranma removed his hair from his braid and stood under the stream for a while longer. He grabbed the shampoo that was more than likely Ryoga's father's, and scrubbed at his hair. It smelled tart and citrusy. He liked it-Ryoga's old man had good taste. Ranma picked up the bottle again and gave it a closer look. Ryoga's old man had _expensive_ taste, too.

He rinsed his hair and helped himself to the body wash, which looked to be the same brand as the shampoo. He squeezed it out on the loofah and started to scrub away the smell of the mountains and campfire from his skin.

"You're not getting a bath?"

Ranma jumped, nearly dropping the loofah. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryoga standing outside the now-open shower door. Ranma hadn't heard him approach-which was impressive.

"...I was too lazy to fill the bath up." Ranma said, trying to keep his voice even.

He knew he'd told Ryoga this morning nothing between them had ever stayed private for too long; that didn't mean it had to include _bathing_.

"I was sort of hoping you'd grab a bath, so I could use the shower." Ryoga went on. "I'm too tired to bother myself."

"Well, looks like you're waiting." Ranma said quickly.

"Why wait?" Ryoga said, grabbing the bottom of his fleece jacket and shirt and pulling them both over his head.

"_What_ are you doing?" Ranma demanded.

"What's it look like?" Ryoga said, tossing his shirts across the room into the hamper. He untied his bandana, then removed his pants. "I'm getting in the shower."

"With _me _in it?"

"Well, unless you're done. I didn't see you wash your back yet." Ryoga threw his clothes into the hamper then entered the shower, closing the glass door behind him. Ranma stepped back, the backs of his legs pressing against the ceramic seat. Suddenly the fancy walk-in shower felt much smaller.

Even under the hot water, Ranma could feel his face begin to burn.

"...How long were you watching me?" he asked shakily.

"Trade me spots." Ryoga said, not answering him.

Despite himself, Ranma did so, keeping as close to the glass walls as possible so they wouldn't touch. Ryoga soaked his hair then grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing. He turned around to see Ranma, who seemed very interested in the rivulets of water travelling down the glass.

"It's weird seeing you with your hair down." Ryoga remarked, still scrubbing at his scalp.

Ranma absently pinched a wet strand of his loose hair between his fingers, still looking at the water droplets. "I can't wash it tied up." he said quietly.

What was with this dope? How could he stand there with his goofy, sudsy hair and hold up a casual conversation _stark naked_?

But, they'd bathed together plenty of times before. They'd shared the Tendo's furo and hold a conversation. How was now any different?

"I've usually just had baths with you before," Ryoga went on, and Ranma was suddenly afraid he could read minds. "and you don't usually wash your hair then. So I guess I've never seen it down like this. It looks…"

"If you say 'girly' I'm going to shoot soap in your eyes." Ranma spat.

"I was going to say 'sexy'." Ryoga said slowly.

Ranma blinked. Ryoga had called him many things over the years, but _sexy _was never one of them. He felt his chest give a weird flutter, and then a squeeze.

He frowned at the sensation.

What the hell?

"Want me to get your back for you?" Ryoga asked, rinsing out his hair.

Ranma stiffened. "I think I'll manage."

"Yeah, maybe if you're a contortionist." Ryoga quipped. He reached over and yanked Ranma closer. "C'mere."

Ranma yelped. "What the hell're y-?"

Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shoulders, switched their spots, then spun him around. He'd stolen the loofah from his hand in the process, with the speed only Ranma's rival could possess.

He began rubbing the loofah in small circles over Ranma's back. Ranma sighed in defeat. Getting your back washed for you when you're a child feels pretty good, but this felt entirely different. The way Ryoga had one of his big, warm hands placed firmly on Ranma's shoulder, the other working the loofah around in slow, slow circles…

Ranma's eyes fluttered closed, he couldn't help it. He gave in to the relaxing feeling of the warm water raining down, the soapy back massage, Ryoga's warm hands and his soft lips running down his wet neck…

Wait. _Lips_?

Ranma eyes flashed open as Ryoga grabbed his hair and pulled his head back sharply, and his teeth bit down on the hot flesh on Ranma's neck in one fluid movement. Ranma cried out, partly from surprise, partly from pain, but mostly from pleasure. Ryoga worked his way up Ranma's neck quickly, then nipped at his earlobe, sucking it slightly into his mouth.

Ranma couldn't stop the long moan from escaping.

Goddamn, that was _really_ sensitive.

Ryoga practically growled right in his ear, jerking Ranma's head around to seize his lips. Ranma twisted around, not breaking the kiss, running a hand down Ryoga's chest to check on the status of his groin. Unsurprisingly, Ryoga was hard as stone.

"You don't waste any time..." Ranma breathed between their kisses.

Ryoga dragged his lips along Ranma's jawline. "No, I don't."

With that he grasped Ranma's shoulders and whirled him around again, only now he faced one of the glass walls. Ryoga placed a hand down flat against his back, bending Ranma over.

Ranma had a pretty good guess where his other hand was.

Ryoga went in much easier than last time, but Ranma still cried out regardless, his voice echoing and bouncing around inside the glass walls. His own pleasure-ridden voice embarrassed him, and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep his sounds at bay.

It didn't work.

Ryoga's inept temperance from several days before had completely vanished. This was the same Ryoga who'd thrown him down in the tent and taken him in his male body for the first time.

The virtue of virginity had dissolved, and reformed and rapidly grew into something boisterous, fiery; and like fire it latched on and intensified, searing everything in it's wake. It was as delirious and perverse as a deviant, as bewitching and luscious as a siren.

Ranma's hands reached out, steadying himself against the glass. It was slippery, and with each thrust he nearly lost his grip. Ryoga pulled out, then walked backward and sat down on the ceramic seat, pulling Ranma over to him by his wrist and sitting him on his lap. This gave Ranma the reins of control, which made him feel much better. He reached back and grabbed the base of Ryoga's shaft, positioning it by his entrance and lowering himself down quickly.

They both groaned in pleasure at the all-new angle. Ranma stayed still for a moment, before slowly moving again, eventually picking up speed.

Within a few minutes, Ranma could feel Ryoga spasm, and they both moaned in their throats as Ryoga released inside of him. The sensation drove Ranma over the edge, and he came onto Ryoga's stomach, but the water quickly washed it away. Ranma slumped against Ryoga's chest, resting his forehead on his shoulder as they both heaved for breath. Ryoga kissed Ranma's hair.

After a few minutes of coming down from their mutual highs, Ryoga reached back and stopped the flow of the water as Ranma gingerly got off Ryoga's lap and onto his feet. His legs wobbled a little, but he stayed upright. They both exited the shower, picking up towels which Ryoga had placed on the edge of the tub. They dried off, and headed out into the hall, leaving their clothes in the hamper.

Shirokuro was lying down outside the door, and sprung to her feet when they exited the bathroom. She followed them down the hall and up the stairs. Ryoga changed into a t-shirt and boxers, while Ranma fished through his bag for his pajamas. He pulled out his pajama bottoms, and frowned. He pressed them to his nose.

"Smells like campfire." he commented.

"That's not a bad thing," Ryoga said, sitting on the edge of his futon.

"I just washed all the campfire off of me. Putting these on would kinda defeat the purpose."

He put the bottoms back in his bag, but pulled out the matching shirt and a pair of boxers and stood up straight to change. Ryoga raised an eyebrow at him. The fishcake pattern pajamas were still huge on him, and he'd had them for years (which was only further proof he hadn't done much growing). The shirt was so long it went down past his boxers, so Ranma was all big shirt, loose damp hair, and legs.

"Shit…" Ryoga breathed.

Ranma looked up. "You say something?"

"Uh...I forgot to set up a bed for you," Ryoga said quickly. He glanced over at the digital clock on his desk. "and it's already past three in the morning."

Ranma yawned. "It's cool, I'll just use my sleeping bag."

"It probably smells like campfire smoke." Ryoga told him.

Ranma paused, then bent down and pressed his nose on the rolled up sleeping bag on his pack. He drew away with a scowl.

"Son of a _bitch_..."

"Sharing a bed won't be as crowded as sharing a sleeping bag," Ryoga said, getting under the cover of his futon. "I'm too tired to set up a bed for you and besides, this will be better than sleeping on the floor anyways."

Ranma nodded slowly while he twisted his hair into it's trademark braid. "That's true…"

He shut off the light as Ryoga scooched over on the futon, and Ranma slid in beside him. It was certainly much comfier than the sleeping bag from the night before. Ranma flopped over and drew the covers over his shoulder as he yawned again.

"Well, g'night." he muttered into the sheets.

"Yeah, ni-"

Both boys let out a loud '_Oof_!" as Shirokuro jumped onto the bed and landed on top of them. Ranma groaned, and Ryoga tried in vain to push the dog off the bed, but instead she wedged herself in between them, and rested her head on her paws. Ryoga sighed, falling back on the pillows.

"Just leave 'er," Ranma mumbled. "She missed you."

Ryoga scratched his pet's soft ears, and the dog's eyes squinted in pleasure.

"Sleep tight, you two." Ryoga said through a yawn.

Ranma hummed sleepily, and Shirokuro sighed.

Within a few minutes, Ranma and Shirokuro were snoring in unison. If Ryoga wasn't exhausted from his adventures on the mountains and the shower, he'd have had a lot of trouble falling asleep. But he fell asleep a few minutes later, and didn't wake up again until Shirokuro had kicked him in the gut the same time Ranma rolled over and hit his face with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>The following day, Ryoga crawled over a still-sleeping Ranma and walked down to the kitchen, with his trusty furry companion leading the way as always. He put on the kettle, then stood idly in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself. Should he bother making breakfast, or would Ranma head out as soon as he woke up? Then, he froze up, and looked warily at the fridge. It had been a while since he'd been home. What if all the food had gone bad?<p>

Ryoga walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. There was no ungodly smell, no mold growing out from any strange orifices. Ryoga spotted a note taped to a carton of orange juice in the fridge. It was from his mother:

_Found my way home, and dropped off some groceries. Love and miss you._

It was dated three days ago.

Drat! Looks like he'd just missed her. He was going up to the mountains with Ranma when his mother had found her way home. He hoped she was okay.

He looked through the rest of the fridge, which sure enough had been freshly stocked. He took out a package of mackerel, and a carton of eggs. He got out some cookware and other utensils, and got to work. It'd been a while since he really cooked anything. He was pretty accustomed to pouring boiled water over ramen noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was certainly no Kasumi, but he liked to hope he wasn't an Akane, either.

The morning sun was beaming in through the kitchen window once he was finished cooking. He'd prepared grilled mackerel, rolled omelettes, miso soup, rice, and pickled vegetables. He stood back, admiring his work displayed on the small dining table. He walked back to the sink, and put all the dishes in some soapy water. He heard the kitchen door open, and Shirokuro's claws clicked on the tile floor as she walked over to greet their houseguest.

"Morning," Ryoga greeted, scrubbing out the pot he'd grilled the mackerel in.

"Mornin'," Ranma said. He looked over at the table and raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You did all this?"

"Not unless Shirokuro miraculously grew opposable thumbs," Ryoga joked, drying off his hands. "Hope you like mackerel."

"Love mackerel." Ranma corrected, sitting down.

Ryoga joined him at the table, and poured them both tea. Ranma thanked him under his breath, and then they dug in. They both fed Shirokuro a few pickles while they ate. Ranma rarely shared food with anyone, but Shirokuro was an exception. He laughed as he made her spin around and jump in the air for the treats.

"Thanks a lot for breakfast," Ranma said when they had finished. Ryoga started to gather up their dishes. "You didn't have to do all that. Knowing Kasumi she's been saving my portions of every meal they've had since I left in the fridge."

Ryoga laughed as he dried the dishes from earlier to make room for the new dishes. "I wouldn't doubt it," he said. "But I figured I owed you one, after doing all our cooking during the trip. I never eat that well when I travel alone."

Ranma traced the rim of his cup of tea with his finger. "Wasn't anythin' special…" he mumbled.

"Well, I still wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For being good company," Ryoga said, looking around at him. "It ended up being a fun trip. We should go again soon sometime, y'know...maybe after all the stuff with the Tendos is...dealt with."

Ranma stared at Ryoga for an extra beat, breaking their gaze to look back down at his tea. "Yeah...that'd be nice."

The silence that fell between them then was, for the first time, awkward.

Ranma stood up suddenly, and headed toward the kitchen door.

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said slowly. "Thanks again for breakfast."

"What about your pack?" Ryoga asked.

"I put it over by the front door before I came in here."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "...You...you know you're still wearing your pajama shirt and boxers, right?"

Ranma looked down at himself to find that he indeed was still in nothing but his pajama shirt and underwear, and went bright red.

"...So I am." he said tightly.

Then he ducked out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs, Shirokuro chasing after him barking, excited by Ranma's antics.

Ryoga waited over in the living room, until eventually Ranma tromped back down the stairs, Shirokuro on his heels. Ryoga got up when he saw Ranma zip past the entrance to the living room and toward the front door. He was wearing a faded red pullover hoodie and jeans, his sleep-squished hair now freshly brushed. Seeing him in red reminded Ryoga of Ranma's many red Chinese shirts, which he still wore fairly often. As of late Ranma had grown a liking for button-up shirts, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows-Ryoga assumed it was because it had a similar feel to his Chinese shirts. Although Ranma had always suited his trademark Chinese clothes, Ryoga had to admit the modern clothes weren't a bad change...

He caught himself staring and shook it off, trying to appear nonchalant as Ranma slid on his karate shoes and pulled his pack onto his shoulders.

"Thanks for lettin' me crash here." Ranma said.

"No problem." Ryoga said.

Silence fell again. This one seemed even more awkward than the last. Ranma looked down and counted all the scuffs on his shoes.

"Uh, I guess...gimme a call or something once you, um, you know...with Akane," Ryoga was finding it more and more difficult to speak. "Lemme know how it goes."

"Um, sure." Ranma said, looking up from his shoes.

"I'll be staying around here, at least for a few days. Keep Shirokuro company, see if either of my parents make it home. So I'll...be around." Ryoga went on, speaking tighter and faster with each word.

Ranma nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Good luck," Ryoga choked out. "With Akane, I mean."

"Yeah...I'm gonna need it," Ranma murmured, scratching the base of his pigtail.

Ranma turned around and headed for the front door, opening it. He looked over his shoulder and gave Ryoga and short, two-fingered wave.

"See ya," he said, and then walked out the door.

Ryoga's hand hovered in the air in a weak little wave. "See you…"

The door closed, and Ryoga felt a weird sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't unfamiliar to him.

He knew what loneliness felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

I'm posting this a week late cause was being silly and kept giving me an error code whenever I tried to login. So I'll be posting chapter 6 and 7 at the same time...double upload whammy! Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, have some shower sex.


	7. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

**7.**

**Out of the frying pan, into the fire**

* * *

><p>He didn't take a shortcut. He'd stopped in a convenience store to grab a drink. And the store he went to caused him to take a detour from his route, so really he was taking a <em>long<em> way back. He'd even stopped halfway back toward his route to grab a snack out of his bag, even though he wasn't really snacky after just eating breakfast. Then he'd idled in front of every three store windows, even if he had no interest for the content inside.

All of that, and he still made it back to the Tendo Dojo in record time.

He would have procrastinated a little bit longer, but after his walk (and shower) from yesterday his legs and back were stiff and sore. Ranma sighed, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he opened the large front gates. He took long, slow steps down the pathway toward the front door. He opened the door, and it took him a moment before he could open his mouth and call out:

"I'm home!"

As always, the eldest Tendo daughter was there in a flash. Her beacon of a smile eased Ranma's trepidation, if only for a moment.

"Welcome back!" Kasumi said in her honeyed voice. "Did you have a fun vacation with Ryoga-kun?"

It wasn't a vacation, it was a training trip. Although, even though they'd sparred a few times, did some exercises and hiked a lot it also didn't really feel right to call it a training trip, either. But Ranma had never been able to correct Kasumi when she was wrong before, and that certainly hadn't changed. It'd be like kicking a dog after it brought you the paper.

Ranma laughed, a little too heartily. "Yeah, it was alright."

"You must be so tired from your trip. Drop off your bag and I'll go make some tea." Kasumi didn't wait for his agreement, just walked back toward the kitchen.

Ranma slipped off his shoes and headed toward the stairs when Kasumi poked her head back out from the kitchen.

"By the way, Akane is out running a few errands for me, but she should be back soon." Kasumi said.

"Uh, okay." Ranma mumbled.

He went upstairs and into his room, throwing down his bag with a sigh of relief. He'd been spared the Wrath of Akane, for now. He'd cherish his final peaceful moments before she came home, and then the jig would be up. He'd promised Ryoga he'd talk to her. As a martial artist, he couldn't go back on a man-to-man promise.

He caught himself frowning deeply. He plopped down on the floor and started unpacking his bag while his mind wandered.

The last few days had passed by in a complete blur. The entire time, he'd felt a peculiar mix of clarity, yet confusion. He'd said it himself that he didn't want to marry Akane. That was still true. He'd said he _did_ want to be physical with someone, but not Akane. That was true, too. He'd been sitting on this for years, which left him an awful lot of time to think about it. No matter which way he sliced it, he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of sex with Akane without feeling embarrassed.

It'd taken him a very long time to decipher that his embarrassment about it wasn't due to some beguiling, boyish crush. He got embarrassed because whenever he thought about sleeping with Akane, it was like he was thinking about sleeping with _family_. It'd be like sleeping with Ukyo, who was like a sister to him. At the thought alone, he shook his head frantically.

No. No _way_.

So, why was Ryoga any different?

Hell, he'd known Ryoga before he'd even known Akane. If it was an issue of history, that certainly wasn't it. So, why was it different? Years ago, he'd been put into a fit of rage when that Mikado Sanzenin guy had stolen his first kiss.

Ranma's deep frown softened just slightly.

Had he been infuriated that a _guy _had stolen his first kiss, or that a guy he _didn't like_ had stolen his first kiss?

He could remember when after that incident with Mikado, he and Akane had almost kissed. He'd had a chance to make up for his stolen kiss by kissing someone he wanted to, on his own terms. But, he'd stopped himself...

_Shouldn't you kinda, like, save this stuff? For, y'know, the people that you really __**like**__?_

Ranma sat around in the clothes and belongings he'd been pulling out and throwing helter-skelter around himself while lost in his wandering thoughts. He snapped out of his reverie when he finally noticed the mess he'd made, and scrambled to gather up his clutter and store it away properly.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi called up the stairs. "The tea is ready!"

"C-coming!"

He swore under his breath at his cracking voice, throwing his bag in a nearby corner of the room before heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Genma, Soun, and Kasumi were all sitting at the kotatsu when Ranma entered the room. Kasumi was pouring both the men cups of tea while they ate crackers and watched the news. Kasumi greeted Ranma with a smile as he took a seat across from the older men.<p>

"Have a productive trip, boy?" Genma asked instantly.

Ranma wanted to say something like, "Yeah, nice to see you too," but he was so used to his father's attitude toward his training by now he just went along with it.

"It was fine." he replied, thanking Kasumi as she slid him his cup of tea.

"That Ryoga boy better have been hard on you." Genma said, crunching on another cracker.

Ranma only got a few choice words out of that phrase and the result made him nearly spit tea out his nose. He put his cup down with a little more force than necessary so that the noise could drown out him quickly clearing his throat.

"He's almost as strong as I am, so he's a good sparring partner." he said, trying to be haughty.

"It was so nice of Ryoga-kun to invite you on his trip," Kasumi said. "you two are such good friends."

Ranma wanted to correct her again, to say something like, "We're not _friends_, we're _rivals_", but again he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Would he have denied it if anyone else said it like Kasumi, though? Or was he only telling himself he wouldn't correct her just because it was Kasumi? Besides, why would he deny something he'd said himself to be true.

_We're friends, ain't we? _

The thoughts swirled around in his mind with all the others, like the leaves floating around at the bottom of his cup.

"Tell me about your trip, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said excitedly, leaning her chin on her hands like a child waiting to hear a story. "Martial artists must go on exciting adventures."

"Uh, we just did a lot of hiking and sparring in the mountains. It wasn't anything too special." Ranma explained. He paused for a moment. "We did find this cool place on the mountain, though. There were all these white flowers blooming in one spot, and there was a meteor shower for the Leo constellation."

"Oh my, you watched the Leonids?" Kasumi's eyes twinkled. "I watched for those myself the other night, but you must have gotten a great view of them from the mountains. Did you see a lot? I only saw a few before I had to go to bed."

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Ranma exclaimed, getting into the story. He and Kasumi never really had casual, one-on-one conversation like this. It was extremely pleasant, but that didn't shock Ranma at all. This was Kasumi, after all. "At first, one would flash by every few minutes. But then, a whole swarm of 'em came all at once!"

"Oh, a meteor storm!" Kasumi sang. "How wonderful you got a chance to see that; I wish I'd been able to stay awake longer. It sounds so romantic."

Ranma twitched at the word, and it took every morsel of his being not to glance over at his father. Not that he needed to. He didn't have to look to know Genma's eyes were drilling a hole into his head.

He'd gotten so caught up in his talking to Kasumi, he didn't realize how _unmanly_ it probably sounded, gushing about shooting stars like a girl in a shojo manga.

Ranma snatched up his cup, deciding it best to busy his mouth with something safer than gabbing his gums right in front of his father about his "training trip".

"I'm back!"

Ranma choked on his tea again.

"Ah, welcome back, Akane-chan!" Kasumi said. "Look who's finally back! He made it home after you went out on errands."

Akane stood by the entrance to the family room, bags in both hands. Her eyes had been fixed on Ranma while Kasumi had spoken.

"Y-yo," Ranma waved weakly. He mentally swore at himself for letting his voice crack yet again. "I'll, uh...lend ya a hand with those bags, Akane."

Ranma quickly leapt up and grabbed the bags from Akane's left hand. He decided to ignore the elated sounds his father and Soun weren't trying very hard to be inconspicuous about, and headed for the kitchen.

Akane followed close behind as he entered the kitchen, placed the bags on the counter and started unloading them. Akane came up beside him and started on her own bags.

"How was your trip?" Akane asked.

Ranma held back a groan. Why did everyone have to keep asking him about that? "It was fine."

"You were gone for three days. I'm sure you can do better than that." Akane said, and Ranma could feel her sidelong stare as she continued unloading groceries onto the counter.

Ranma gathered up some frozen food and scurried to the fridge. "There's nothin' to say," _Liar._ "It'd just bore ya t' tears."

"Well, I wanna know anyways!" Akane snapped loudly.

Ranma's eye twitched. There she goes again, so quick to temper…

"We hiked, we trained." Ranma said shortly. "Y' happy now?"

Ranma stored the frozen food away in the freezer, feeling Akane burning holes into the back of his head the entire time. He turned around, joining in on her intense staredown. Like always, it became a battle of who would break the gaze first. Akane gave in a lot sooner than she normally did, looking away with an irritated scoff. She jerkily yanked the rest of the groceries out and slapped them down on the counter. Ranma kept his distance while she stormed around the kitchen and put things away.

When she'd finished her task, she had nothing left to busy her hands with. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she whirled around and looked at Ranma firmly.

"You seemed to be a real chatterbox with _Kasumi_," she said bitterly. "What were you talking to her about that you can't say to _me_?"

Ranma frowned. Leave it to Akane to spoil the one pleasant moment he'd had since he'd come back to the Tendos, by making him feel guilty for talking to Kasumi of all people.

What the hell was she getting mad about? He'd known Kasumi as long as he'd known Akane; he lived under the same roof as her. She'd cooked all his meals, always made sure he was comfortable, and shown him nothing but kindness. What gave her the right to get pissed if he decided to talk to the _only _person in his life who'd never given him grief?

_Maybe because she's supposed to be your fiancee?_

"What's it to you?" Ranma grumbled, half toward the voice in his head.

His inner voice face-palmed. Foot, meet mouth.

Akane's face went red, her eyes glittered with the threat of angry tears. Without a word and without looking back at Ranma, she walked out of the kitchen.

Ranma visibly deflated.

He may as well take his promise to Ryoga and shoot it in the face. Being a jerk to Akane wasn't going to make this any easier. He highly doubted that she'd want to speak to him now, but a promise was a promise.

_You're just going to have to bite the bullet, Ranma._

"Oh, shut up, porkbutt."

* * *

><p>Ranma stared at the little wooden duck with her name on it before he finally gathered the nerve to knock tentatively on Akane's door. To his great surprise, the door actually opened. She didn't look happy to see him, however.<p>

"You always come in through the window," she muttered. "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Well, I didn't want to get a barbell to the face instead of getting a chance to talk like adults." Ranma retorted.

"And what's stopping me from going and grabbing a barbell right now?" Akane snapped back, her cheeks going pink at being accused of acting childish.

"Absolutely nothing," Ranma said. "so can I come in?"

"In what _world_ did that give you the impression I'd let you come in my room?" Akane exclaimed hotly.

"Akane, are you gonna let me say sorry or not?" Ranma sighed.

"Oh, this was all leading up to an apology, was it? As usual, Ranma, you're doing a fantastic job of being terrible at saying sorry."

He could feel his own temper starting to flare. He counted down from five in his head, and remembered his cold aura training when he was learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Cold, cold, cold…

"Well, let me come in and I'll make it up to you."

Akane's cheeks went even more pink all of a sudden. "...What?" her voice came out as a squeak.

"I'll make it up to you," Ranma said again, taking a step forward. "just let me in."

Akane didn't back away, she didn't slam the door in his face. She just kept staring at him with wide eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were glittering again, but from something else entirely.

She opened the door wider, and stepped aside. "Come in…"

Ranma stepped through the threshold, Akane backing away to let him in and then closing the door behind him. He made a face as he heard the door click shut that she didn't see. She walked past him and sat down on her bed. He hovered in the middle of her room, suddenly awkward. He didn't expect to get this far, and his cold air had faded away.

Akane pat the bed. "Sit down." she said.

Ranma glanced at the empty spot on Akane's bed, and up again at her face. The glitter hadn't left, it'd only intensified. Her aura was hot, but not from the anger Ranma had felt from her before.

Ranma sat down slowly. He stared at the carpet for a while before looking up at Akane.

"Listen, uh...that wasn't how I wanted our first talk since I got back to go," Ranma said. "I'm sorry for bein' a jerk."

"Th-that's okay…" Akane murmured. "I...lost my temper. Instead of welcoming you home I just badgered you. I-I'm sure you were just tired from your long trip home...and...and…and I…"

"Aw, Akane…" Ranma sighed. "What the heck're you cryin' for?"

"I just...missed you." Akane sniffled, wiping at her fallen tears.

"I was only gone a few days," Ranma said nervously. He always lost his cool when girls cried. "I-I've gone on a bunch of training trips way longer than this one."

"You dummy!" Akane cried wetly. She fell against his shoulder, sobbing. "I'm trying to say welcome home properly."

Ranma wrapped his arm loosely around her as she clung to him, her crying slowly fading into wet sniffles. Ryoga's voice floated through his head again.

_She knew I'd take it back if she cried._

Ranma patted her shoulder, and scooched away. "Uh, well...I think I'm gonna, um…" Damn. He should of come up with an excuse to leave before opening his mouth.

"...M-make it up to me?" Akane said softly, her cheeks red from a mixture of crying and...something else. "Right?"

Ranma blanched. "Uhh…"

Finally, it clicked.

Her flushed face, her glittering eyes. The heat that wasn't friendly warmth but rather…

She was leaning in closer, her eyes soft and half-lidded.

Expectation.

"A date!" Ranma practically hollered.

Akane blinked. "What?"

"A date," Ranma said, much quieter now. "I-I'll...take you out on a date."

Akane's eyes went wide. The glitter, which had faded for a moment, was back again. "R-Really?"

"I-I mean...I kinda spent the last of my money on the train trip back here," Ranma said quickly. "So, uh...i-it wouldn't be anythin' fancy, or nothin'."

"That's okay," Akane said brightly. "we could just pack a picnic, and go to the park!"

"I-isn't that somethin' you'd do in spring?" Ranma mumbled. "Y'know, when the cherry blossoms have bloomed."

Akane slumped. "I guess that's true…"

Ranma sighed in relief. A picnic in the park was way too romantic. "Uh, why don't we just...get a coffee, and maybe see a movie?"

Akane perked up. "That...sounds nice."

"Okay. Uh, then…" Ranma stood up and walked over to the door. "If that's all…"

He opened the door with a flourish, and his father and Soun fell flat on the floor, Soun letting out a wheeze of pain as Genma fell right on top of him.

"...you can _stop eavesdropping_!" Ranma finished loudly.

Genma rolled off of Soun, and Soun bounced to his feet instantly and grasped Ranma's hands, his eyes already full of tears.

"R-Ranma-kun, y-you be sure to show my Akane a g-good time!" he blubbered happily.

"Uh, yeah…" Ranma mumbled.

He was released of Soun's grasp as the two fathers embraced, laughing heartily with triumph. Ranma squeezed passed them and sneaked down the hall unspotted through all the commotion. He could hear Akane yelling at the two men from down the hall.

"Will you two _please_ stop crying all over my carpet?!"

Ranma hurried inside his room, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it. He was heaving for breath as if he'd been running. He slid down to the floor, and rested his head on his knees.

"Shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Oh, Ranma. Your foot-in-mouth syndrome will forever be your one biggest downfall.

Stayed tuned for next week, and Chapter 8, folks. We've only just begun the shitstorm.


	8. A sudden thunder in a blue sky

**8.**

_**A sudden thunder in a blue sky**_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the rut he'd climbed out of several days ago to drag him back in with a vengeance.<p>

Ranma got up in the morning for a jog and then a workout in the dojo. He made sure to take a different route every day on his run so Akane would never figure out that he was purposefully avoiding her regular route and catch him on his. He got out of the house even earlier so he could be back at the dojo and starting his workout before she got home. She usually went inside to change into her gi before coming out to the dojo, too, which bought him some time. By the time she was in the dojo setting up bricks to smash, he was walking out the door, chugging a water bottle so they wouldn't have to speak.

If she'd noticed he was ignoring her, then she had decided to kill him with kindness. Akane's bridal training was in full force, and the rest of the family was ecstatic. When she was finished her workout she'd come inside and get a bath, coming back downstairs with hair fluffed and cheeked rosied. She and Kasumi would spend the rest of the morning in the kitchen, cooking everything under the sun. Ranma, of course, was always the guinea pig.

The first half of the afternoon would be spent with Ranma outrunning an apron-clad Akane carrying some kind of dish, which either gave off a pungent odor, dark smoke, or both. Sometimes he'd get cornered and forced to test the dish, and other times he'd manage to escape. The second half of the afternoon would either be spent in his room feeling sick to his stomach, or walking aimlessly around town trying to kill time before dinner. He'd usually grab something to eat so that when he got home, he could say he was too full to try any of Akane's "concoction" after eating supper.

Akane always just brushed it off, but Ranma was quickly discovering that was even worse. Instead of beating him up, Akane always just went back to the drawing board the very next day with some new failed attempt. Akane had been getting better at cooking, but she only did well when she didn't think so hard. She was so desperate to create something that tasted good, her brain shut off and she rushed things. If she wasn't trying so hard to impress him, she'd actually succeed.

Even so, he couldn't get her hopes up, even if she did make anything that wasn't life-risking to consume. Doing anything that would make that glowing expression light up her face only screamed danger. Akane was waiting for him, you'd have to be dead not to notice it. The expectation in her eyes that Ranma had seen back then had rattled him. She was so ready for him, and he'd realized years ago he'd never be ready for her. And he still didn't have the guts to tell her.

He was such an asshole.

He knew he'd brought all of this on himself though, considering he'd promised to take her out on a date, even if it was because he'd been backed into a corner. He knew what she was thinking; she thought that during their "date" he was going to get down on one knee and propose to her. That was why she'd gotten back on the bridal-training kick all of sudden .

She hadn't asked about their date since, probably because she was waiting for him to spring it on her. He was certain she was getting curious, however. It'd been several weeks since he'd gotten back, and she was getting antsier every day. It showed in her cooking-it kept getting _worse_. Her loving of surprises had bought him some time, but it was running out. Not that he'd exactly been relaxing on his "time off". He could barely get to sleep at night, his brain and his guilt refused to let him.

He was starting to flicker out. He didn't even bother running anymore; he was too tired, anyways. He choked down Akane's experiments, which made his stomach do back-flips the rest of the day but at least she left him alone. However, she started getting so triumphant she'd start making him two meals a day. He was pretty sure this was going to be the death of him.

He would say he'd lived a good life, but he wouldn't have believed himself.

* * *

><p>Ranma woke up one morning feeling worse than he had in the weeks since he'd come back to the Tendo dojo. He sat up groggily on his futon, and a roll of dizziness ran over him so brutally he nearly fell backward on the sheets. He groaned, holding his head in both hands.<p>

This was it, he decided. He was finally succoming to the food poisoning. He could hardly believe he'd lasted even this long.

The dizzying feeling came back again, only worse. His stomach dropped, curled into a ball, and then died. Then, it came back to life and grumbled like a volcano. Hot acid rose up his chest, his throat burned like he was about to breath fire.

Oh, crap.

He jumped up, tore open the door and took off in a dead run down the stairs, through the halls. He burst through the bathroom door and collapsed on his knees in front of the toilet, and heaved.

He groaned in agony, resting his cheek on the cold ceramic as he flushed, his eyes still closed, not risking a glance. He was sure Akane's cooking didn't look any better coming back up than it did on the plate.

He heard a tentative tap on the door through the rush of his sick being whisked away.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi's voice called through the door, sounding concerned. "Are you alright in there?"

He felt half-dead, but he didn't want to worry Kasumi. Shakily, he got to his feet and stumbled over to the sink. "I'm fine."

He filled a cup with water, swished it around and spat. He filled every bristle on his toothbrush with paste and scrubbed maliciously at his teeth, tongue, gums, the back of his throat. He rinsed his mouth out twice more before he was satisfied. He got a glance of himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of proper sleep, his hair was gangly and stuck to his hot, slick forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" Kasumi called.

"No, thanks," Ranma replied, his voice a thick croak. "I'm going to get a shower."

He heard Kasumi's slippers scuff along as she walked away. Ranma undressed, practically peeling his t-shirt off his skin, there was so much sweat. He walked into the furo and over to the shower, turning on the cold water full blast. He stepped underneath the downpour, not even jumping at the cold on his hot skin. His body changed instantly, but after all these years Ranma paid it no mind.

Ranma sighed in relief as the freezing cold water washed away the sweat. Her head felt lighter, her nausea slowly dissolved. She spent several minutes just standing under the water before deciding to wash up. She wrapped herself in a towel, leaving her sweaty clothes in the hamper and going upstairs to change into something fresh.

* * *

><p>Ranma came down to the kitchen several minutes later, in navy jogging pants cinched tight to her now puny waist and a white t-shirt.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Kasumi asked, looking up as Ranma walked over to the fridge.

"Much better." Ranma said.

It was like she'd never been sick. Her nausea had completely disappeared. She found it odd, considering the obvious bout of food poisoning she'd acquired from Akane's cooking. She should still be curled up in a ball on the floor in the furo, clutching her stomach. Instead she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She wasn't going to question good fortune, however. She knocked back her juice with vigor.

"Lunch is ready." Kasumi announced.

Ranma looked over at her with wide eyes. "_Lunch_?"

"You've been sleeping all morning," Kasumi told her. "I went to check on you when you didn't wake up for your usual workout. You were in such a deep sleep I didn't want to wake you."

Ranma blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"You must be starving," Kasumi said. "why don't you go out and wait with the others? I'll bring everything out soon."

Ranma left the kitchen and joined her father, Soun, and Akane in the living room. Akane was in the middle of talking to the fathers.

"...So she calls me only to tell me about the 'killing' she's making at the university, selling pictures of me to all the boys in her classes and dorm. She says she'll probably pay off her entire tuition from the sales alone. Can you believe that? My own sister! Honestly...oh, Ranma!" Akane instantly perked up as Ranma walked into the room and sat down beside her. She deflated just as quick when she noticed Ranma was currently female. "Why are you a girl right now?"

"I had a cold shower." Ranma explained simply.

"Well, why couldn't you have switched on the hot water before getting out?" Akane asked suspiciously.

Clearly she wasn't happy that Ranma hadn't woken up in time for her "breakfast", and that when she did finally show up, she wasn't even a male.

"That woulda defeated the purpose of a cold shower." Ranma said sarcastically.

Akane decided to drop it, grabbing her tea and taking a curt sip.

Just then, Kasumi walked out with a tray with the rest of the lunch, and sat down in the seat adjacent to Ranma and beside the rice cooker.

"What's for lunch today, Kasumi, dear?" Soun asked, looking very relieved that Akane had not participated today.

"It's unadon today." Kasumi replied, dishing rice into everyone's bowls, and laying several fillets of barbequed eel on top. She handed the first bowl to Soun, who accepted it gratefully.

Kasumi placed Ranma's bowl under her nose. She stared at the dish while everyone thanked Kasumi and dug in. Ranma's nose scrunched up, her eyes narrowed into slits as they zeroed in on the steaming eel on the fluffy bed of white rice.

"Is everything alright, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked. "You look as if you just saw your worst enemy."

"I think I hate eel." Ranma said without hesitation.

Everyone had stopped eating, all eyes were on Ranma.

Kasumi blinked a few times, looking quite confused. Then, she giggled a little under her breath.

"But...eel is _food_," Kasumi said softly. "and you _love_ food. You eat anything and everything."

"Yeah, and you've had eel plenty of times before." Akane added.

"I...I know," Ranma stammered. "I just...all of a sudden..._really_ don't like eel."

Her nausea had returned. Just the smell of the eel was making her stomach churn again. She'd indeed had eel before, but now just the thought of the smooth, chewy texture was bringing her dangerously close to making a dash for the bathroom again.

Kasumi's hand suddenly pushed away Ranma's bangs and pressed onto her forehead. Ranma looked up, but Kasumi was looking up at the ceiling, her other hand feeling her own forehead.

"You've got a fever!" Kasumi exclaimed. She pulled away, touching her cheek in relief. "Thank goodness."

Ranma gaped at Kasumi as she smiled brightly.

"You must be awfully sick, if you're unable to eat food." she said.

Ranma grabbed her stomach, as if in defense. "It's not that I can't _eat_, I just don't want to eat _eel_."

"Well, at least you're not just turning down _my_ food now…" Akane grumbled under her breath. But Ranma wasn't deaf.

"If you don't want yours, I can take it off your hands, boy." Genma said, already picking the eel out of Ranma's bowl with chopsticks.

"Oh, dear. But that will only leave Ranma-kun with rice." Kasumi said dreadfully.

"It's fine." Ranma said tersely, picking up her bowl and shovelling rice into her mouth.

She didn't want to risk eating too heavy, not if the food poisoning Akane had given her decided to come back later on. She'd better play it safe for now, until she was certain that her episode in the bathroom had just been a fluke.

* * *

><p>After her rather pathetic lunch, Ranma walked over to the dojo. She'd missed her morning workout, which always made her restless. Maybe she'd stay here straight until dinner? It wasn't like she had anything better to do, and a good long workout was sounding very nice after her rough wake-up call. Workout sweat would feel like ocean mist compared to the sticky, feverish sweat she'd felt earlier. Feeling motivated, Ranma began a warm-up kata to loosen up, and slipped into a more advanced exercise within a few minutes. When that was done, she was slightly winded.<p>

She frowned.

It wasn't like her to get tired so quickly. But it seemed as though she'd had to put more effort into the simple exercise than normal, for her limbs felt heavy and lethargic. She cursed the food poisoning once again.

Then again, it wasn't like her to get so worn out over something as measly as food poisoning. She shrugged it off, setting up several blocks. Taking a few steadying breaths, she crashed her fist through the bricks effortlessly. Ranma wiped the sweat already beginning to bead at her brow.

She went outside and set up a practise dummy, noticing the braided straw at the back of the dummys head. Ranma scoffed at the makeshift pigtail Akane had obviously put there, but attacked the Ranma-dummy anyways and busted it off it's post within minutes. She watched it soar across the backyard.

Stars blurred her vision. Ranma staggered, clutching her swimming head. For a moment, she thought she was about to faint. She stumbled over to the wall, steadying herself with one hand while she held her head in the other, willing herself not to pass out. Then, a familiar sensation rumbled through her stomach again, and the hot acid started to rise up into her mouth.

Ranma threw up on the grass, pressing both hands on the wall to keep herself upright. Her legs wobbled as wave after wave of nausea struck her like a train. When she'd expelled what little she'd had for lunch, every wave after that was nothing but stomach acid and dry heaving. After what felt like eons, she finally stopped. She had crumpled lower down the wall, now crouching right above her sick. Weak, small sounds like a sick dog's whimpers kept escaping her mouth. Sick as a dog was putting it lightly.

The lovely sweat she'd worked up from her exercise had been usurped by awful, clammy fever sweats. She pushed herself off the wall weakly, and glared down at her puddle of sick. Trudging slowly over to the small outdoor washing station, she filled a bucket with water. Her arm trembled as she carried the bucket back to the wall, the water inside nearly spilling all over. Ranma washed away the evidence, then walked back into the house as she began to shiver violently. The clammy fever had suddenly turned into chills, and her teeth were chattering by the time she'd reached the bathroom.

She undressed and walked into the inner bath, and filled the furo. Sitting on the unpleasantly cold bathroom floor, Ranma closed her eyes and swirled her hand through the hot water while she waited for the bath to fill up. Like last time, the nausea had left as quick as it came. Now she was physically depleted, and just wanted a long, hot soak.

Finally, the bath was full. Ranma slowly sank into the water with a sigh and rested her head against the edge of the tub, submerging her entire body up to her neck in the water. She hadn't even washed off before she'd entered the bath, but at this point she could really care less. Ranma reached up and ran her wet, warm hands down her face, over her eyes. Her fingertips ran down her cheeks, and then her eyes popped open.

Wait.

Ranma sat up quickly, sloshing around the water roughly.

"What the hell…?"

She should have turned back by now.

She was completely submerged in the water. She splashed herself, feeling panic beginning to swell in her chest. She splashed more frantically, her breathing becoming short and ragged. She jumped up and clambered out of the bath, twisting on the hot water in the shower full blast. She stood under the steaming water, her heart racing.

_This isn't happening._

"This isn't happening!" Ranma yelled, twisting the water off.

She dashed out of the furo, grabbed her t-shirt and dragged it on her still dripping-wet body as she ran out the door and down the hall. She burst into the first room she came across.

Kasumi whirled around from the dishes she was washing, looking at a soaking wet Ranma in a see-through t-shirt.

"I'm not changing back!" Ranma cried. "I _can't_ change back!"

"Ranma-kun, calm down!" Kasumi exclaimed, rushing around the island and flitting to Ranma's side. She grabbed Ranma's shoulders, which were shaking uncontrollably.

"I was in the bath," Ranma could barely talk, her breathing was so ragged. "I wasn't changing so I-I tried the shower, but-but...it-"

"Shhh," Kasumi soothed softly. Her grip on Ranma's shoulders was firm, but comforting. "calm down, now."

"B-But...but-"

"Onee-chan!" Akane called, entering the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Akane gaped at the sight before her, of her eldest sister holding a dripping wet Ranma in nothing but a t-shirt that didn't conceal a thing.

"Wh-what in the _world_ is going _on_ in here?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Ranma-kun isn't changing back into a boy." Kasumi explained.

"He's-_what_?"

"Oh my, that reminds me," Kasumi said, as if she hadn't heard Akane. "I still have to return those books I borrowed from Tofu-sensei."

Kasumi looked over at Ranma, who was staring at her dumbfoundedly along with Akane. She smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to accompany me, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi offered. "I borrowed an awful lot of books, and I'd like to return them all at once if I could. It would be rather difficult to carry them all myself, though."

Ranma could only slowly nod.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Ranma was in a dry pair of clothes and was walking down the street alongside Kasumi. They carried three books between the pair of them. Ranma hadn't spoken much as they walked, she was still too shaken up about what was going on. Kasumi filled the silence talking about the books she'd borrowed, but Ranma was only half-listening, lost in her thoughts.<p>

They reached Tofu's clinic, and went inside. Kasumi handed the book she carried to Ranma, who looked up at her and blinked questioningly.

"Could you take those to Tofu-sensei?" Kasumi asked. "He gets a little...animated when I'm around. I'm afraid he may tear out some of the pages if I gave them to him myself. He's done it before."

"Um, sure…" Ranma said distantly.

Kasumi smiled. "While we're here, why don't you ask Tofu-sensei if he can figure out why you aren't changing back?"

Ranma stared at Kasumi, and then down at the books in her arms. She was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that Kasumi hadn't asked her along just to carry some books.

"I guess it's worth a shot." she said.

"I'll just wait out here." Kasumi said, sitting down in the waiting room and picking up a magazine.

Dr. Tofu walked out into the waiting room, standing aside to let an older woman shuffle by on a cane. He looked up, noticing Ranma. Ranma looked down at Kasumi, who had her nose stuffed into the magazine, her face conveniently hidden from the doctor.

"Oh, hello, Ranma-kun!" Tofu called, waving. "Hold on for just a moment."

Dr. Tofu saw the old woman to the door. He turned back to Ranma, and looked her up and down, checking for any obvious damage.

"Nice to see you. What brings you by? It doesn't look like you have any new injuries." Tofu observed.

Ranma shook her head. "Not exactly. It's a little more complicated than that."

Dr. Tofu pat Ranma on the back, leading her into the back room. "With you, Ranma-kun, I can't say I'm too surprised."

Dr. Tofu closed the door behind them, and Ranma sat down on the edge of the patient's bed. Tofu grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Tofu asked kindly.

"I can't change back into a guy," Ranma explained. "I had a bath earlier, an' even though I was submerged in the hot water, I wasn't changing back. It was like when that Herb guy locked me in my girl form. And I haven't exactly run into him recently, or any magic water ladles..."

Tofu chuckled. "You sound a little disappointed about that," he joked. "that sounds very peculiar, indeed. Can you describe anything else to me?"

"Well, I think I've got food poisoning," Ranma went on. "Akane's been forcin' me t' eat all her damn attempts at 'cooking' lately. My stomachs been cramping up for days, I threw up earlier today, an' after my workout. An' I was so exhausted I nearly fainted during my workout. I even slept in till lunchtime, which I haven't done since I was a teenager on the weekends. But, food poisoning wouldn't have anythin' t' do with my curse."

Dr. Tofu hummed in thought. "That's true."

"I bounced right back after I was sick earlier today, though. I could eat no problem after that, even though I was sick a little later. I couldn't eat eel, though. It made me feel like I was gonna be sick again."

"You don't like eel?" Tofu asked.

"I love eel," Ranma corrected. "But I hate it now."

Dr. Tofu rubbed his chin. "Hm. Well, that's something…"

Ranma watched the doctor, confused. Suddenly, the doctor patted his own knee, and leaned forward intently.

"I've got a hunch," Tofu said. "but I'm going to have to ask a small favour of you, Ranma-kun."

"What do I gotta do?" Ranma asked, instantly curious.

She watched the doctor stand up and walk over to his desk, and pull something out. He tossed it to Ranma, who caught it effortlessly. Ranma looked down to see she held a small, clear capsule with an orange lid.

"I'll need a urinalysis to be sure," Tofu said. "so I'll need to get a sample from you."

Ranma blanched. "Doc, what is this gonna tell ya about my cur-"

Tofu raised a hand. "Like I said, it's just a hunch. You know where the bathroom is, right?"

Ranma looked back down at the cup with dread.

When was this day going to end?

* * *

><p>Ranma waited impatiently on the edge of the bed, her legs jittering. Dr. Tofu had gone off several minutes ago, and Ranma was quickly getting anxious. What was a urinalysis going to tell the doctor about why she wasn't changing back into a boy? Why couldn't he just press on a pressure point to cure her?<p>

Finally, the door opened and Dr. Tofu entered. Ranma jumped off from the bed as the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Well, that did the trick." Dr. Tofu muttered.

Ranma's hands clenched into fists. "What's going on with me, doc?" Ranma asked quickly.

Ranma's eyes met the doctor's. His eyes were soft, but his face was solemn.

"I think you'd better sit back down." Tofu said quietly.

Ranma's chest pinched. A strange smile that didn't meet her eyes tugged at her lips.

"What's with the melodramatic bit?" she laughed nervously. "C'mon, just say it already, I can take it."

"Ranma," Dr. Tofu sighed. "you're pregnant."

A loud hush fell over the office. Ranma stood motionless, staring at the doctor. For a moment, her vision clouded, and she thought she might actually faint this time as her legs wobbled underneath her. Her legs collapsed, and she sat back down on the edge of the bed as her body went completely numb and everything around her became static and white noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

It's gonna be another Double Whammy Upload kinda Saturday, because is silly and wouldn't let me submit this last weeks chapter for two weeks in a damn row. Sorry for the delay, folks.

Just a reminder that I do upload this story to Archive of Our Own (AO3) every Saturday, as well...and without the technical difficulties. So for more reliable updates, I'd suggest you keep up on _The Autumn Effect_ over at AO3.

Anyhow, holy shit! Big bomb dropped in this chapter. You can imagine why I was so frustrated I haven't been allowed to upload this chapter (stupid !)

Aren't you glad you don't have to wait till next Saturday now to find out what happens next? Huh, maybe ain't so bad, after all...


	9. Not speaking is the flower

**9.**

**Not speaking is the flower**

* * *

><p>She could see his lips move, but no sound was coming out. She was deafened by the ringing in her ears. Dr. Tofu sounded like he was speaking to her from underwater, his voice was muffled and garbled. Ever so slowly, sound began to return. Then, some more of the fog lifted, and it sounded like he was speaking inside a tunnel. His voice echoed, resounded off the walls, but was clear.<p>

"Do you know who the father is?"

Dr. Tofu watched Ranma worriedly. She was staring off into space, her eyes wide. She finally glanced at him for a brief moment when he spoke, and then seemed to phase right back out again. She looked down at her lap, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes blinking slowly.

The doctor watched as Ranma's face began to flush red. Her brows furrowed deeply, her lips pressed into a tight, crooked frown. She suddenly took in a huge, seething breath of air through her nose, her nostrils flaring.

Then, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RYYY-OOO-GAAA!"

Ranma bolted out of the office like lightning, slamming the door behind her. She stormed through the waiting room and out the door, looking like she was out for blood. Kasumi looked up from her magazine in time to see the front door to the clinic get viciously swung open and closed with a forceful bang.

Back in his office, Dr. Tofu stood staring at the door the angry redhead had just left through, his brows raised. Then he looked away, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt.

Back in the waiting room, Kasumi sat back in her chair and flipped back open the magazine she'd been reading. Then she muttered the same words that Dr. Tofu did, unbeknownst to each other, at the exact same time.

"I knew it."

* * *

><p>Ryoga couldn't remember the last time he'd been home for so long.<p>

It was strange not to go out on his routine training trips, but it was also nice to take it easy at home for a while, too. He kept up on chores and took Shirokuro on walks, and worked out in the mornings in the backyard. He'd slipped into a completely different routine, but he didn't mind it at all. It was nice not to be lost, for a change. Neither of his parents had returned in the weeks that he'd been home, but that wasn't unusual. He had Shirokuro for company, at least, and she wasn't complaining at all about his prolonged visit.

He would say that he'd distracted himself enough not to wait around for the phone to ring, if that wouldn't be an outright lie.

It'd been three weeks since Ranma had left his house, promising to call him as soon as he'd spoken to Akane. Ryoga assumed he just hadn't gotten the nerve or the chance to speak to her about it yet. It was certainly taking him a long time, though.

Ryoga was upstairs vacuuming when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He shut down the vacuum, surprised. Was one of his parents home at last? Shirokuro was already rushing down the stairs excitedly, and Ryoga followed close behind.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised all over again to see not either of his parents, but instead a four-foot-something tall redhead trying to shove away his dog that was the same size when she jumped up on her hind legs to greet their guest.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in awe. "What are you-?"

"You. fucking. prick!" Ranma hollered, pushing Shirokuro away and storming up to Ryoga. "This is all your fault!"

"Wh-what're you-?" Ryoga cut himself off as he clued in. He'd done it. He'd finally talked to Akane. "...I guess the talk didn't go over well, huh?"

"Shut up, you moron!" Ranma snapped. "I can't believe you!"

Okay, now he was confused again. "Why are you so mad at me for? I mean I-"

"The one time that we did when I was a-UGH! This is not happening! This is absolutely, completely not happening!"

"Ranma, shut up for a second, will you?" Ryoga barked, grabbing Ranma's shoulders. "You're not making any sense!"

Ranma knocked his hands away, breaking out of his grip and backing away. "Get offa me! That's how this whole mess started in the first damn place!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked, dumbfounded. "What the hell did I do?"

Ranma was seething with rage now. "You knocked me up, you asshole!" Ranma yelled, swinging her fist at him.

Ryoga caught her fist before it collided with his face. "I-I what?"

Ranma started speaking very fast. "I was throwing up all day an' I couldn't eat eel, I couldn't even work out without feelin' like I was gonna faint, an' then I puked again, then I went to get a bath an' I wouldn't change back into a guy so then I went to Tofu-sensei's clinic and he-"

"Wait, hold on," Ryoga cut her off. "You can't change back into a guy?"

"Yeah, all 'cause your stupid ass went an' got me pregnant!" Ranma shouted hotly, struggling to free her fist from Ryoga's grasp. She swung her other fist at him, but he caught it without even looking.

Ryoga stared at her, unblinking. Then, he suddenly frowned deeply.

"You...you got yourself pregnant!" he cried, exasperated.

Ranma's eyes bulged. "Ex-cuse me?"

"You heard me! You were the one who told me to touch you! You told me that you wanted to sleep with someone! You wanted this!"

"I never wanted this!" Ranma cried, breaking her hands out of Ryoga's grip roughly. "I never wanted to...to…"

She backed away, her anger suddenly dissolving. Ryoga watched her curiously as Ranma's eyes began to widen with fear, as if she'd just seen a cat.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't. This isn't what I wanted. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"What did you expect, Ranma?" Ryoga barked, his fists clenched tightly. "What were you hoping to come out from all of this?"

Ranma blinked at him, confused by the question. "I... was gonna tell Akane that I didn't want t' be with her. An' then..."

"And, what? Spend the rest of your life on the road, running away from the world and all your problems? And you called me the pessimist?"

Ranma looked up, her eyes huge. "I...thought you were gonna let me stay here at your place?" she asked quietly.

"For the rest of your life?" Ryoga asked incredulously. "Sure, you could live here for a while, and have your way. But what happens later? What if I found someone? What if me and this person started to live together, what then? If I was dating someone, all of...this, would have to stop. And then what? You'd just be a freeloader, like at the Tendos. Where do you go from there? Would you go and live with your mother when you're almost thirty?"

Ryoga kept taking steps forward as he spoke, until he was towering over Ranma. She craned her neck, staring up at him, her face stunned.

"Did you really think you could just get away with whatever you wanted to do for the rest of your life? Never be an adult, never take responsibility for anything-"

"Ryoga-"

"You treat everything like it's a battle. You just go with your gut and do the first thing that comes to your mind without ever thinking it through. You just want to do what's easy instead of what's right, and you're terrified of facing up to the consequences-"

"Ryoga-"

"And you come in here, all piss and vinegar, and tell me that this is all my fault?" Ryoga boomed. "When are you going to, just once, take some goddamn responsibility for your own actions!?"

Ranma's expression of shock melted into cold anger. "You want me to take responsibility?" she said darkly. "Fine. I'll take responsibility. If this is my punishment for not owning up, then I'll own up to this. I'll do this all by myself."

Ryoga's frowned lifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be a father and a mother," Ranma said quietly. "How's that for responsible, eh? I won't need anybody else to take care of it. I'll do it all on my own."

Ranma turned around and walked toward the door.

"Sorry for ripping your head off. But at least now ya know it's yours," Ranma said lightly. "Well, see you."

"Ranma, wait." Ryoga snatched Ranma's wrist before she could open the door. "Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm just doin' what you said I should." Ranma muttered.

Ryoga twisted Ranma around. "Well, what about me? Am I just not included in this now because all of a sudden you want to make a statement? You just want to kick me out of my child's life because of what, your pride?"

Ranma looked up at Ryoga, her eyes flickering with an array of different emotions. "I just...I mean…"

"Spit it out!"

"You...you can either stick around or not," she mumbled, looking away. "I don't want you to go an' think that this was some way for me to...trap you. Like I said, I can be a father and a mother, so...you don't have to stay."

"Are you an idiot?" Ryoga snapped. "Of course I'm staying!"

Ranma stared at Ryoga, dumbstruck. "...You are?"

"It's my kid, isn't it?" Ryoga said. "You don't just walk away from that, you can't expect me to just quietly stay away. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let you use some innocent child to...prove a point. If you're doing this, then...I'm doing this, too. I'm just as much the father as you are. We're in this fifty-fifty."

Ryoga slowly let go of Ranma's wrist. Her hand lowered to her side. She stared down at the floor for a long time before looking up at Ryoga.

"We're really doing this?" she whispered.

"I mean...there's always, you know…" Ryoga began to look sheepish. "The...alternative."

Ranma shook her head instantly. "No. No way."

"You're sure?" Ryoga asked. "I mean, I don't really like the thought of it, either, but...if you really can't take this-"

"It's a life," Ranma looked down, placing a hand on her stomach. "it's...barely even a cell yet, but...it's there."

"Ranma…"

"I'm a martial artist, Ryoga." Ranma said strongly. "It's my duty. I can't take a life, even if it's not even a life yet."

Ryoga leaned back and sighed. "Alright." he agreed, nodding slowly.

They went quiet for a while as they both processed the entire thing.

"So, what happens now?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma sighed. "I...gotta talk to Akane."

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm home!"<p>

"Kasumi-oneechan!" Akane called, hurrying out into the front hall. She came to a halt, her face suddenly crestfallen at seeing only her sister at the entrance slipping off her shoes. "Why is Ranma not with you?"

Kasumi stuck her feet into house slippers and walked past Akane toward the kitchen. Akane whirled around and followed her, watching as her sister dropped grocery bags onto the counter.

"I picked up a few things for dinner tonight." Kasumi announced.

"Is Ranma still at Tofu-sensei's clinic?" Akane asked, entirely uninterested in that night's dinner plans.

"Oh no, he went off somewhere after our visit," Kasumi explained. "Could you get a pot of water boiling for me, please?"

"Did he say where he was going?" Akane pressed, while walking over and grabbing a pot from the cupboard and taking it to the sink.

"He didn't say, but he was in quite a hurry." Kasumi said. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. He wouldn't want to miss supper. I'm making beef sukiyaki tonight. I was going to make mochi for dessert, as well. I've already got the red bean paste in the freezer, so-"

"Did Tofu-sensei know why Ranma isn't changing back into a boy?" Akane asked.

"Why, yes, I believe he did." Kasumi said.

"He did?" Akane exclaimed, whirling around from the stove. "Well, what did he say?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I was in the waiting room, reading this fascinating article about last year's Azalea Festival…"

"Kas-"

"Akane-chan, the water…"

Akane spun around. The water had barely begun to bubble. Akane looked back around at Kasumi, who had her back to her as she swiftly chopped onions.

"I'm back!"

Akane abandoned the pot of water, rushing out into the hall again.

"Ranma!" Akane ran up to the redhead standing by the front door, kicking off her shoes. "What did Tofu-sensei tell you?"

Ranma looked up, then quickly back down at the floor again. "Um…"

"Akane-chan, could you put the noodles in the water for me?" Kasumi asked, walking out into the hallway.

Akane turned around, looking severely torn. "Uh, okay…"

Akane walked back over to Kasumi, glancing back over her shoulder several times before ducking back inside the kitchen. Kasumi looked over at Ranma, gave her one of her trademark sweet smiles, then followed Akane back inside the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A while later, the family was sitting at the kotatsu with bowls of beef sukiyaki steaming in front of them. Ranma sat in front of her bowl, still untouched.<p>

"Oh dear," Kasumi murmured. "Don't tell me you hate beef now, too?"

Ranma looked up at Kasumi and shook her head quickly. "No! No…" she looked back down at the bowl. "I like beef."

"Then...perhaps the tofu?"

"No…"

"Mushrooms?"

"Uhh, no-"

"Maybe just sukiyaki as a dish?"

"Um…"

"Are going to tell us what's going on, or not?" Akane yelled, slapping her chopsticks down on the tabletop harshly, making the kotatsu jitter. Ranma looked up sharply from her bowl, looking at Akane wide-eyed.

Genma and Soun stopped eating and looked at Akane, who was still staring at Ranma with hard eyes.

"Akane!" Soun said chastisingly. "What-"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Akane cut her father off, still glaring at Ranma.

Ranma looked away. Under the kotatsu, her fists clenched. "I…"

"Aren't you?"

"I can't marry you!" Ranma blurted.

The room felt dead quiet after the sound of Ranma's outburst had finished bouncing off the walls. The faint ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room, as the seconds of silence passed by.

"I…" Ranma's mouth was dry. "I don't want to marry you."

Akane looked like she was seconds away from being struck by a train.

Soun slapped his palms down flat on the table.

"And why," Soun bellowed. "would that be?"

Ranma looked up at Akane. She stared straight at her while she spoke. "Because I don't love her."

"Whether you love her or not is irrelevant, boy!" Genma bellowed. "How many times do we have to spell this out for you? Tendo and I arranged this engagement before you were even born, so that you could carry on the dojo and bear children to take over the school after you. Love has nothing to do with it."

Ranma scoffed, looking up at the ceiling and laughing bitterly.

"Yeah, well, I think who bears the children might…" Ranma muttered under her breath.

Akane's fist pounded down on the table again as she lunged forward, her right leg swinging outward and slamming into the tatami like a sumo wrestler.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

Ranma looked down at her untouched sukiyaki.

"It means I'm pregnant."

Silence dropped again like a bomb.

Akane's mouth fell open. Soun's eyes bulged out of his head. Genma dropped his chopsticks onto the floor. Suddenly Genma flew around the table, seized Ranma by the collar of her shirt and hoisted her upright, pushing her into the wall. Ranma's face was blank as she stared unwaveringly at her father as he shoved his face in her's.

"You're WHAT?" he roared. "How is this possible?"

"Well…"

"Wait, stop. I mean...who-who is the father?"

Ranma looked around Genma's head. Everyone was on their feet now, watching the tense scene. Akane's hands were curled into fists, a deep scowl on her face. Ranma looked back at her father.

"It's Ryoga's."

Genma's hands went slack, and Ranma's feet found the floor again. Her father backed away, the colour sucked out of his face. Soun looked like he was about to faint. Akane made a noise like a kicked dog, and ran out of the room. Ranma instantly went after her, pushing past Genma and out into the hallway.

"Akane," Ranma called. "Akane, wait!"

Ranma caught up to Akane just as they reached the staircase, grabbing the other girl's arm. Akane whirled around and struck Ranma across the face, sending the redhead reeling into the railing with the force of her blow.

Akane burst into messy tears, and took off up the stairs. Ranma could hear her crying all the way down the upstairs hallway, and even after she'd slammed the door to her room on the opposite end of the house.

Ranma stood still with one hand on the railing and the other on her hot, stinging cheek. After a moment, her arm fell slack at her side. Sighing in defeat, she numbly trudged her way up the stairs and into her room. She started to move automatically, her brain frozen.

She folded up her futon and put it off to the side with the extra blankets, then grabbed her bag from the corner and threw it down in the middle of the room. She went to the dresser and raided all the drawers, pulling out every last thing that wasn't her father's and threw it over her shoulder in the general direction of her bag.

She walked over and sat down, with a sigh as if she were sinking into a hot bath. One of the many things that Ranma had always enjoyed about training trips was leaving for them, and the preparation that came with. It was as therapeutic as a steaming bath or meditation to sit down and pack her bag.

The door slid open slowly, and Ranma looked up, feeling her shoulders seize up. She instantly relaxed when she saw that it was only Kasumi's face peeking around the shoji screen tentatively.

"It would probably be easier to do that with the light on, wouldn't it?"

Ranma hadn't even noticed she'd been working in the dark. Kasumi walked into the room, tiptoeing carefully over Ranma's belongings strewn all over the floor, and pulled the string dangling from the wall to turn on the light.

"Would you like some help?" Kasumi asked, looking around at the mess.

"No thanks," Ranma sighed. "this is somethin' I gotta do on my own."

Kasumi tucked her skirt behind her legs as she knelt down in front of Ranma. "Not entirely." she said softly.

She held out a small bottle, which Ranma took curiously. She looked at the label which read "folic acid". Ranma looked up at Kasumi and raised an eyebrow.

Kasumi smiled. "It's very important to take prenatal vitamins," she explained. "especially folic acid. I bought those as an iron supplement for myself, but you'll need it more than I will. You already eat well, but, it's always good to start a habit if it's a good one. Especially if it means a healthy, happy baby."

Ranma gawked at Kasumi, then down at the bottle of vitamins again, which now felt ten pounds heavier. She could feel her face start to burn with embarrassment, her chest clench with anxiety.

It felt so strange to hear people say words like child and baby. More so when they said it so easily, like this was all nothing. Ranma was realizing more and more with each passing second that all of this was very far from "nothing". This was confusing. This was terrifying. She was still waiting for the part where she screamed and woke herself up.

Kasumi pat Ranma on the shoulder tenderly. "I know this all must be very difficult to process right now," she said. "but, I can tell you've already decided you're going through with it. So, for the benefit of the baby's health and your own, try to relax. You're not alone. Ryoga-kun is a very nice boy, and he's been a good friend to you. And I'll be here to support you, too. So, I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

Ranma was touched, there was no other way to say it. It wasn't news to anyone that Kasumi was a darling, but after the day she'd had Kasumi's kindness was like the the warm air of home after a long walk in winter.

"Thank you, Kasumi-san." Ranma whispered.

Kasumi smiled, and the sight of it soothed the anxiety clenching at Ranma's chest slightly. Kasumi stood up, and made her way to the door.

"I'll leave you to your packing." she said, opening the door. She looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, and...try not to feel too badly about Akane. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure she'll understand, in her own time."

Just like that, Ranma's anxiety was back again. She looked down at the bottle of vitamins still in her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah…" she muttered weakly.

Kasumi flashed another soft smile, then left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ranma sighed.

"...Maybe in a couple thousand years." she finished under her breath.

* * *

><p>Shirokuro had long given up on following him around the room, since he was just going around in a circle. She watched from the sidelines, her head resting on her outstretched paws, her fluffy tail and large eyes following Ryoga to-and-fro as he incessantly paced the living room floor.<p>

Finally, there was a knock at the door.

Shirokuro clattered to her feet and rushed for the door, Ryoga close behind her. He slowed his pace as he approached the door, willing his heart to stop racing. He took a steadying breath to compose himself and tried not to swing open the door.

Ranma gave him a meek wave and a crooked half-smile, standing on his front step with her stuffed travel pack on her puny shoulders, and a huge dog bouncing around at her feet. Ryoga ushered Shirokuro back inside and Ranma passed through the threshold, Ryoga closing the door behind her. Ranma slipped off her shoes and Ryoga hurriedly brushed past her to stand in front of her.

"Guess I'd better go an' unpack," Ranma mumbled. "Y'know...get settled."

"I'll take your bag upstairs for now," Ryoga offered instead. "You go sit in the living room."

"But…"

"You look exhausted." Ryoga said firmly. He paused for a moment, and his eyes flickered across Ranma's face. "And you'll need some ice on that cheek."

Ranma unconsciously brushed her fingertips across the cheek Akane had slapped, which she hadn't realized until now still felt a little sore. Ryoga held out his hand expectantly.

"Give it here, then." he said, nodding his head at her bag. "Go wait in the living room and I'll bring you some ice."

Ranma numbly pulled her pack off her shoulders and passed it over to Ryoga, who grasped it one-handed and took it up the stairs, Shirokuro following behind him. Ranma watched him go, then walked over into the living room and sat down slowly on the small couch. She looked around the room, taking in the view for the first time.

The living room had cream-coloured carpeted floors unlike the rest of the house. There was a patterned area rug underneath a glass-top coffee table, which had miscellaneous magazines and books underneath the pane of shiny glass. Adjacent to him was a small recliner chair the same colour as the pillows on the couch, and on the far end of the room was a china cabinet and a television. Ranma peered through the glass on the china cabinet's doors to see an array of knick-knacks and picture frames.

Curiousity peaked, Ranma got up and walked over to the china cabinet. There was no doubt those were Ryoga's parents in the photographs. Ranma's eyes came across their wedding photo. Both had the undeniable Hibiki family trait: fangs. Apparently Ryoga was his father's spitting image; he had his strong jaw, long nose, dark brown hair. He'd gotten his hazel eyes and smile from his mother, it seemed. Ranma realized suddenly she'd never asked Ryoga the names of his parents.

Her eyes fell upon a smaller picture frame that had a picture of a baby boy curled up in pale green bedsheets. He was fast asleep and twenty-two years younger, but the resemblance was uncanny. The grumpy look on his face was a dead giveaway. It was Ryoga, probably only about a month old.

Ranma thought again about how she didn't even know the names of the parent's of the guy she'd known for over six years, who had also knocked her up. Ranma scoffed.

They had nine months to really get to know each other now, she supposed.

"Your things are up in my room." Ranma heard Ryoga announce suddenly as he entered the living room, and Ranma turned around from the china cabinet. "You can get yourself settled whenever you want. For now, though, let's get that face of yours looked after."

Ryoga walked over to the couch and sat down. Ranma walked back over and sat down beside him, turning around to fully face him when Ryoga did the same. With his free hand, Ryoga grasped Ranma's chin and turned her face so her abused cheek was towards him. He tsked under his breath.

"Yup, that's Akane, alright." he muttered. "It's even bruised."

Ranma sighed, closing her eyes. She could still see Akane's livid, tear-soaked face in her mind's eye, which projected the scene over and over on the backs of her eyelids every time she'd blink since she'd gotten slapped. She jumped slightly at the sudden chill from the ice pack and the sting of something touching her swollen cheek.

Ranma waited for Ryoga to continue to press her about Akane, but was surprised when he didn't. He didn't ask for details; not who'd said what or how pissed Akane had been. He just moved the ice slowly around her cheek, pressing down with a gentle pressure on her cheekbone where the skin was especially swollen and red. Ranma opened her eyes slowly, peeking at Ryoga in her peripheral vision. He seemed focused on his task, for he didn't notice her watching him. His eyes were trained on her abused cheek, his mouth pressed in a line of concentration. No suppressed curiosity, no flickering eye movements that screamed he had a million things he wanted to say.

Ranma knew that if he wasn't going to say anything now, than he wasn't going to at all.

Ranma felt her eyes slip back closed, and this time she didn't see Akane's face quite so vividly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

It seems that even Ryoga knows when it's time to shut the hell up.


	10. Fortune will call at the smiling gate

**10.**

**Fortune will call at the smiling gate**

* * *

><p>Those few seconds right before everything officially wakes up were always the most peaceful. Those fleeting, wonderful moments before you know who you are, or where you are.<p>

Ranma didn't get that luxury anymore.

Instead, her body always awoke her with a sudden jolt and before she had a second to wake herself up she was flying out of the bed and making a mad dash for the bathroom. She was starting to see eating dinner, or eating in general, as pointless. Which was borderline sacrilegious for her, but what was the point when any meal she had just came back up in the morning?

Ranma didn't do well with rude wake up calls, especially when they involved spending her mornings with her face stuffed in a cold toilet bowl instead of nestled in cozy, warm bed sheets. She'd never minded sleeping on the floor back at the Tendo's, but Ryoga's Western-style futon was extremely comfortable. The only time Ranma felt comfortable these days was when she was out cold, fast asleep between it's lovely sheets. The rest of the time, she felt groggy from her forced awakening, mouth wretchedly dry and bitter from nausea.

So far, pregnancy was everything Ranma had always thought it was: terrible.

What person in their right mind would ever willingly put themselves through this?

"Hey," Ryoga called through the bathroom door for what felt like the hundredth time since Ranma had moved in. "Are you okay in there?"

Ranma could only reply with a drawn out, despairing groan.

"Can I...come in?" Ryoga said after a long pause.

No. "Sure…" Ranma sighed, resting her head on the toilet seat. She'd stopped caring about hygiene a long time ago. She reached up weakly and flushed the toilet as the bathroom door opened.

Ryoga stepped into the bathroom and hovered awkwardly by the threshold as he took in the pathetic sight of Ranma leaning against the toilet bowl. There was still a lingering smell of sick in the room, despite Ranma having flushed away whatever her impregnated stomach had brought back up. Ryoga walked over and kneeled down, and nudged Ranma's shoulder. Ranma rolled her head around slowly with a thick grunt. Her face was ghostly pale, so unlike her usual flushed, healthy luster. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark, and Ryoga could swear they looked at him accusingly.

Ryoga held up a small glass of water. "Drink." it was an order, not a suggestion.

Ranma begrudgingly accepted the glass, pushing herself upright off the toilet bowl with effort. She took a curt sip of water.

"All of it." Ryoga demanded, gesturing to the glass.

Ranma sighed, then knocked back the rest of the water. She coughed slightly, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm. Ryoga stood up straight, and held out his hand to her. Ranma stared at the hand for a moment. She pushed the empty glass back into Ryoga's hand and stood up on her own, brushing past him to head toward the sink. She turned on the tap and began brushing her teeth.

"Think you can manage breakfast?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe." Ranma said through a mouthful of toothpaste foam. She spat loudly into the drain.

"I'll be down in the kitchen," Ryoga said, heading out the door.

Ranma finished washing out her mouth, then splashed her face over and over with cold water. She shut off the tap and leaned her hands against the sink, looking up at her reflection. Colour was slowly returning to her face. Water droplets ran down and dripped from the end of her nose, the edges of her jaw and tip of her chin. Hazy blue eyes stared back at her, striking red hair framed her pale face. She might've been pretty, if she didn't look so miserable. Ranma didn't know this girl. Ranma didn't want to know this girl.

She couldn't look anymore. She patted her face dry, and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Ranma walked into the kitchen where Ryoga was busy at the counter preparing food. She made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, which was already running quite low since she'd "moved in". Pouring herself a glass, she looked over to see what Ryoga was making for breakfast. He was pan-frying rice, chicken and vegetables.<p>

"I thought omelette rice would be light on your stomach." Ryoga explained.

"Oh," Ranma murmured, bringing the cup to her lips. She felt the need to say something more, but instead she took an awkward sip, unsure of what else to do.

She still wasn't used to him being so nice. She knew damn well she'd been nothing short of a miserable sack of shit since she got here, and Ryoga hadn't ripped her head off once. Which was highly out of character for him. She'd been expecting him to lose his patience at least once on her, but he hadn't. Ryoga being civil towards her was one thing, it was another for him to be considerate.

"How about I make lunch today?" Ranma offered suddenly.

Ryoga looked at her, surprised. "Yeah?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well, you've done all the cookin' since I got here." she mumbled.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Well, we can't really live on just instant ramen," he said. He looked back to the stove, where he was now frying some egg. "I'm not sure what we're going to do about groceries, though."

Ranma looked over at the orange juice carton, which probably had about a quarter left of it now, then at the glass in her hands. She considered all the meals Ryoga had made over the last few days. They had to be running low on food. Ranma suddenly had a whole new level of respect for Kasumi, who frequently bought groceries for all the family. And here they were struggling with just two mouths to feed.

A solid clump of dread began to weigh down Ranma's chest as she considered that soon enough they'd have to keep up with her growing appetite as she accommodated the eventual third mouth they'd be feeding.

"My parents send me money, though," Ryoga said, seeing Ranma's throat bob nervously out of the corner of his eye. "So, that'll help. I mean it usually went towards travel, but... I won't be doing any of that now...hopefully…"

Ranma knew she'd told Ryoga several days ago that she could have handled this without him, but the more time went on the more she was starting to think she might have been, just maybe, kidding herself. The thought of Ryoga getting lost and being gone for who-knows how long made her heart start to palpitate. She felt her chest contract, like a worried elephant was pacing across her ribcage.

"That's unlikely to happen, though. I've got Shirokuro here, and you, of course. I don't think I'd get far." Ryoga tried to laugh, but it came out choked, caught somewhere down in his throat.

Ranma nodded several times, her eyelids fluttering. "Right." she managed, tightly.

"This should be ready soon." Ryoga announced.

"...Right," Ranma said again, dumbly. She hovered awkwardly for a moment, then she stuffed the near-empty orange juice back in the fridge, and took her glass to the table. "Can I...uh, do anything?"

"How about you boil some water for tea, and maybe set the table?"

"Sure." Ranma immediately went into action, suddenly quite eager to be useful.

She flitted around the kitchen, setting up the table as immaculately as she could. She removed the tablecloth and wiped down the table, put on an entirely new tablecloth and then set out everything on top with the meticulousness of a perfectionist. She zipped over to the kettle and filled it with fresh water, and then switched it on. With nothing left to busy herself, Ranma drummed her fingers on the counter incessantly while she mulled over what she could do to continue to keep busy while she lived here.

She'd grown accustomed to a "mooch" lifestyle with all her years living at the Tendo's. Kasumi had taken care of all the chores, all Ranma had ever been responsible for was the more-than-occasional patch-up jobs to the roof and walls that became quite necessary after she'd started living there. Ranma only ever cleaned the dojo because Akane bent her ear; she'd never prepared dinner, or done any of the household chores. She'd been called a freeloader to the point she openly admitted to being one, but nobody had ever really complained or made her feel inclined to start doing more. Kasumi seemed well off to manage it all on her own. That whole house would have crumbled to the ground without Kasumi there.

Even still, she started to feel guilty, thinking that Kasumi was always the one doing everything. She couldn't let it be like that while she stayed here; she couldn't let Ryoga do all the work. She couldn't just be a "mooch" here. Technically, she wasn't a freeloader here, but more like Ryoga's...roommate. Ranma had to contribute, even in just the slightest way.

She had always been handy with the patch-ups to the Tendo's house, so she supposed if anything needed fixing she could do that. Although, she supposed, Ryoga's house wasn't like the Tendo's. It wasn't as old, for one, and Ryoga's parents had newly renovated practically everything. Nothing would be breaking down any time soon, and it wasn't like anything would get damaged with how calm things were in town nowadays (a fact she found strangely sad for some reason). Ranma's fingers began to drum the counter faster.

She could take Shirokuro for walks? That'd help her get out of the house, and get some exercise in. The bigger she'd get, the less she'd be able to do physically. The thought bugged her immensely, but if she was still able to exercise even slightly, she supposed she'd be alright. Maybe she could clean, too? And do all the laundry. She and Ryoga could take turns on several things, to make things fair, to divvy the responsibilities up…

"Coming to eat?" Ryoga's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Ranma turned around to see that Ryoga had brought their food to the table, and was watching her expectantly. Ranma looked back at the kettle, which was billowing with steam.

"Uh, right, yeah…" she walked over to the table, her head down as she pulled out her chair and went to seat herself.

"The water should be ready," Ryoga said slowly. "for the tea?"

Ranma paused, then looked back over at the steaming kettle she'd abandoned on the counter. "R-Right." She really needed to stop saying that word.

Ranma went back to the counter hurriedly. Ryoga watched as she grabbed cups, pressed the button on the kettle to dispense some water, and prepared their teas. She came back to the table, and Ryoga thanked her under his breath as she placed his cup next to him before finally plopping down in her chair.

"Itadakimasu," Ranma blurted, grabbing her chopsticks and promptly stuffing her mouth. Her rushed chewing slowed after a moment, and she hummed as she swallowed her bite. "It's delicious." she murmured.

"Thanks," Ryoga said. "My Mum made it all the time for me when I was a kid. It was one of her specialties. She always liked adding a little saffron to the rice for an extra kick."

Ranma nodded while she chewed on another bite. "Yeah, I can taste the saffron, now that ya mention it," she remarked. She took a sip of tea. "My old man wasn't exactly much of a cook, an' I was too young to remember Ma's food. So I dunno if she had any 'specialities'..."

Ranma paused for a moment, then barked with laughter suddenly. Ryoga looked up curiously, and Ranma shook her head.

"Croquettes," Ranma remembered. "Ma taught me how to make 'em once, back when she still thought I was 'Ranko'."

"They were her specialty?"

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, she just thought it'd be an easy starter dish for me, an' I'm good with a knife so I'd be fast at dicin' up all the potatoes and meat and stuff. She said they turned out real good, though."

Ranma blanched suddenly as she remembered her mother telling her she'd make a "wonderful wife" someday. She decided not to say that bit out loud. Mostly because she was scared she'd puke again right after saying it.

"She said they were the 'best croquettes' she'd ever tasted," Ranma remarked instead. "But she was probably just bein' nice."

"Really?" said Ryoga. "Why don't you make that for lunch today, then?"

Ranma looked up, and blinked. She thought again about their grocery situation, and tried to recall her mother's recipe off the top of her head. She had a good memory when it came to food so it wasn't difficult.

"Yeah," she said finally, checking the last thing off her mental grocery list. "I guess I could."

"I've actually never had croquettes," Ryoga admitted. "You should show me how you make them."

Ranma found herself grinning for the first time in a long time. "An' give away the Saotome Secret Technique? In your dreams."

"That good, are they?"

"I don't think ya can make deep-fried meat n' potatoes taste bad."

"Well, unless you're Akane." Ryoga joked. Then his face quickly fell, and he looked at Ranma sheepishly. Ranma didn't miss how his eyes flickered to her cheek, despite it being healed now.

Ranma managed a small chuckle, going back to her food. "Yeah, they'd be lumps of mushy coal when she was done with 'em." she murmured.

Ryoga didn't respond, only slowly went back to his own plate of food. It was quiet between them, but it was actually for the first time since they'd begun eating, Ranma noticed. Ranma had assumed that their mealtimes were a time for peace and quiet, where they could just enjoy the food without having to force conversation about the damn weather, or something.

They weren't forcing a conversation, though. In fact, it came as easy as ever. Ranma wasn't sure when just talking to Ryoga had become so easy, it'd happened gradually and yet so abruptly that she didn't even notice it. Ryoga used to be so infuriating. He was so wrapped up in revenge over Ranma running from their duel, and then his jealousy over Ranma's engagement to Akane, that there was hardly any room for the two to converse like normal teenaged boys, let alone like friends.

Ranma always settled on the fact that they'd just grown up. Which was true, in the factual sense. Ranma was twenty-two, but most days she still felt like a kid with no idea what she was doing. She'd always assumed she'd have somewhat of a "life" going for herself at this point. Back when she was still sweet on Akane, she'd often think about being in her twenties and probably being married and looking after the dojo while Akane went off and did some college thing for a few years. The idea had enticed the part of Ranma that had feelings for Akane, but no other part of her craved that life. In fact, it scared the absolute shit out of her.

That's when her feelings for Akane became less romantic, and more familial, brotherly. That's when she'd started thinking that she didn't really want a plan at all. Ranma had always just gone with the flow, and was pretty content to do so for the rest of her life and then retire in old age as some legendary martial arts master living somewhere badass like on the top of a mountain, or something.

The elephant stopped its pacing to flat out sit right on top of Ranma's chest, crushing her lungs and her spirits with them. Those fantasies were already far behind her. She wouldn't be able to travel around Japan on some life-long training journey with a bun in the oven. And the idea of repeating her own father's parenting techniques did not appeal in the slightest.

Ranma was certain that even if she hadn't done that decade-long training trip, martial arts would have always been her true calling. Ranma could have told her father at any time that she didn't want to be a martial artist if she truly didn't want to. She never did any of this out of fear of her father's rejection, or because of some duty to the Tendo dojo. She did it for herself. She loved it; she was good at it. Martial arts was her one truest passion, it was for her own self-entitlement and enjoyment, not to shove down someone else's throat.

But, Ranma thought suddenly, with **two** martial artists as parents, something would be bound to rub off…

The image of an infant swaddled in a karate gi instead of soft blankets entered her head. The elephant started to lift off of her chest, ever so slightly…

"Everything okay?" Ryoga said. "Your stomach isn't turning on you, is it?"

Ranma looked up. "Uh, no…" she mumbled, looking quickly back down at her omelette rice. She felt her face getting hot and tingly, and or some reason she couldn't look Ryoga in the eye.

Ranma finished the rest of her food quickly before it got any colder. Then she put away her dishes and went over to one of the cupboards. She took out the bottle of folic acid that Kasumi had given her, which she'd already taken several tablets from now. Ranma wasn't used to taking vitamins, but was trying to get into the habit of taking them every morning after she ate. She popped a tablet into her mouth and downed the last of her tea. Ryoga went over and put his own dishes into the sink. Ranma put away the bottle and went over to the sink and began to fill it with water.

"Oh, I can get these…" Ryoga said, looking genuinely surprised to see Ranma put herself to work without being asked.

"No, it's fine. I...want to," Ranma forced out, scrubbing away at the egg-ridden pans. "I mean...I oughta pitch in if I'm gonna be livin' here, right?"

"I guess so…" Ryoga murmured, still watching Ranma and blinking slowly.

"I gotta admit, though, there's somethin' about doin' dishes that I hate. I dunno how Kasumi sings to herself while she does it." Ranma grumbled.

Ryoga couldn't stop the short laugh that bursted out of his throat. "I don't think anybody likes doing dishes. Even Kasumi. Singing probably just makes the work feel lighter."

Ranma hummed thoughtfully. "I guess. Still, I was thinkin' that, to be fair, we could split on dish duty. Other than that, I don't really mind housework. I'm good with tools, an' I can do laundry and basic cleanin' stuff...y'know like, vacuuming an' wiping things off an'...that kinda thing…"

Ryoga held up his hands as if in surrender. "Look, you really don't have to…"

"I want to," Ranma said firmly. "I want to."

Ryoga let his arms drop. He sighed. "Alright, then. I just wouldn't want you to, you know, exert yourself."

Ranma stopped her washing and looked over at Ryoga with a dark expression. "I swear if you start treating me like some helpless, fragile littlehousewife, Ryoga, I'll-"

"Calm down, tough guy." Ryoga's hands flew right back up again. "Trust me, I'll be the last guy to get on your bad side. Especially when you start getting mood swings."

Ranma paled. "You mean, it gets worse?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'm just going off what little I've seen about it on T.V."

Ranma sighed as she dried off a plate. "I guess I'm gonna have to go see Tofu-sensei for more answers. Neither of us know what the hell we're doin'."

"He's a chiropractor," Ryoga remarked. "I don't think Tofu-sensei can be your...doctor-doctor for something like this. You'll need a physician."

Ranma her whirled around to Ryoga again. "But, he's the one that told me I was knocked up!" she cried. "An' I don't know any other doctors. An' Ilike Tofu-sensei."

"I know, but, I don't think he can do it," Ryoga said regrettably. "You're going to have to go to an actual hospital, not some chiropractic clinic. Especially on the, well...big day."

The elephant plopped its rump back down on Ranma's lungs again, cutting off her air sharply. She hadn't even begun to mentally prepare herself to think that far ahead.

"B-but…" Ranma was starting to feel panic welling up inside her. "Tofu-sensei knows about my curse. How am I supposed to explain to some doctor I don't even know that I'm actually a guy? What if they start runnin' weird tests on me, or...or put me in the paper? What if I'm some kinda...scientific miracle? What if-"

"Ranma, Ranma, slow down," Ryoga said quickly, grabbing Ranma's shoulders. "You're starting to freak out."

"Of course I'm freaking out!" Ranma cried, breaking out of Ryoga's grip. "I don't want a bunch of doctors all over me! I don't want everybody in Japan to know that I'm pregnant. Hell, I still haven't even told my own mother. I didn't even want any of this in the first place, I mean-"

"You know," Ryoga cut her off abruptly. "I don't think it's too late yet to... call it off."

Ranma froze. The consideration strangely made her head stop whirling, and she was able to focus again. She took a deep breath.

"No," she said solidly, shaking her head. "I told you already. I can't do that."

"Well then, you don't have any other choice," Ryoga said with finality. "You need to find a doctor."

Ranma's lips were pressed together so tight her lips were white, but she nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

><p>A while later, Ranma and Ryoga had changed clothes and were getting ready to head out and find a clinic. Ryoga found Ranma in the kitchen, standing in front of the telephone on the wall. Ranma glanced over, saw Ryoga's questioning look, then looked back at the phone.<p>

"I was thinking about calling Ma," she explained quietly.

"Oh," Ryoga said, not sure what else to say.

"She's the only one who doesn't know yet," Ranma went on. "Unless Pops already went an' told her. But I doubt it."

"If it's any reconciliation, it's not like she knows where I live," Ryoga said. "So even if she did want to stab you, she wouldn't be able to find you."

Despite herself, Ranma chuckled. "Y'know, that actually did kinda help," she muttered. Then, she sighed softly.

"You already got through this once before," Ryoga said. "You can do it."

Ranma nodded. If she didn't do it now, she'd lose her nerve.

She picked up the phone, and punched in the number quickly before her brain shut down. Her heart fluttered faster with every ring on the other end. Her heart stopped completely when the ringing stopped with a click.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Ranma forced out, gripping the receiver tightly. Her eyes flicked over to Ryoga again, who was leaning on the doorframe waiting.

"Oh, Ranma! How nice of you to call. It's been so long since you came to visit." Nodoka said happily. There was a short pause. "Your voice, um...are you a girl right now?"

"Y-Yeah, uh…" Ranma gulped. "Look, Mom, I…"

"You sound upset. Did something happen?" Nodoka's voice instantly because worried. "What's wrong, dear?"

Ranma bit her lip, and looked over at Ryoga again. Their eyes met this time, and hers were begging him for help. He simply nodded his head once at her, his expression firm.

Just get it over with.

Ranma shut her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Ranma waited, not breathing. Ranma cracked open one eye, peeking at Ryoga who was watching her intently.

"OH!" Nodoka suddenly cried, making Ranma jump. "You and Akane are pregnant? Oh, Ranma, I'm...oh my goodness, it is still a little early I'd say, and you haven't even gotten married yet, but I guess this means that-"

"No, no, Mom," Ranma said quickly. "Akane's not pregnant."

Nodoka went quiet again. "...Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Then...what…"

"I'm pregnant, Mom," Ranma said. She paused for a moment, thinking it over. She may as well get everything off the table while she had Nodoka on the phone. "And...I'm not marrying Akane. I called off the engagement. And I moved outta the Tendos."

Wow. Was she trying to give her mother a heart attack? She was literally the worst son ever.

The line was completely silent.

"Mom?"

"Oh…" Nodoka whispered finally, so soft Ranma strained to hear her. "Oh…"

"Mom, I-"

"Who?"

"...Sorry?"

"The father. Who is the father." Her voice didn't say it like a question.

Ranma suppressed a groan. Why was that always everyone's first question? Ranma suddenly realized that Ryoga had never met her mother. Her mother would have no clue who Ryoga was. Ranma felt like groaning again. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Uh...you've...never met him." Ranma said stiffly. She looked at Ryoga again, who was beginning to look just as nervous as she was.

"Oh," Nodoka said yet again. "Is...is he...is he manly?"

Ranma almost dropped the receiver. "...Excuse me?"

"Is he strong? Handsome? Smart?" Nodoka began spitting out questions in rapid succession. Her voice pitched higher with each word, but the flattened inflection in her voice had vanished. She sound slightly anxious, but more so...excited.

"I...I mean, well-"

"Please, dear, this is very important." Nodoka said quickly.

"Um…"

"I mean, these aren't exactly ideal circumstances. And this certainly wasn't how I expected to get a grandchild. But you already proved to me your prowess as a young man, dear. You were manly even in the body of a woman, and that's why I was able to accept your circumstances. So...I can accept this, too, but...I must know if the...other father of my grandchild is as much of a man as you are."

Ranma wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. She wanted to faint and burst out laughing all at once. She opened and closed her mouth several times, words stuck in her throat.

"Ranma?"

Finally, it dawned on her she'd have to convince her mother that Ryoga was good husband material, with Ryoga standing right beside her.

Her whirling, confused emotions settled decidedly on embarrassment.

"He's...uh…" Ranma cleared her throat. "Um…"

"Yes?" Nodoka pressed eagerly.

"He's...strong. Very strong." Ranma began, swallowing a thick lump of clay down her throat. "He can break a boulder apart with just the tip of his finger."

"Goodness, that is strong," Nodoka breathed. "Go on."

Ranma strained her brain. "Well, he's pretty smart, I guess. He, uh...knows all of the constellations?" Dumb. Dumb. That was so dumb.

"Oh, my, that's quite a feat." Nodoka said. "Well, is he handsome?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure…" Ranma mumbled, peeking at Ryoga again through her bangs as if she had to make sure. "Good...good genes, I'm sure."

"Oh, wonderful." Nodoka sighed, obviously contented. "I'm so excited for you, dear."

"Uh, yeah…" Ranma said, blinking rapidly. She could hardly believe how well this had all went.

"So, have you registered yet?"

"Eh?"

"Have you not been to see an gynecologist yet?"

"A gyne-what now?"

"Well, you'll have to go and register the pregnancy with the ward, first and foremost. After that you'll get a Mother and Child handbook, your pregnancy badge-I still have mine around somewhere, you know how sentimental I am-you also get a coupon book to use at your appointments, and-"

"Wait, coupon book?" Ranma cut in, intrigued. "What, like department store coupons?"

"Well, in a sense. You bring the coupon book to your appointments at the hospital, and you get discounts-sometimes the appointments are even free."

The elephant got off of Ranma's chest and started doing a happy dance.

Discounts? Free?

"That's...wow, that's great!" Ranma was grinning again, so wide her cheeks were hurting. "I had no idea about any of that stuff. I was freakin' out thinkin' about how I was going to...Mom, you're the best. Really. Thanks so much."

"Oh, well, of course, dear…" Nodoka said softly, but Ranma could tell she was elated. "Any questions you have, just come to me. I've done it all myself before, obviously. And now I get to join you in your experience. You've made me very happy."

Ranma could feel herself starting to choke up. Her mother was the only one who could so easily yank on her heartstrings like this. "I gotta go now. Looks like I've suddenly got a lot of things to do."

"Oh, yes. Please keep in touch, dear. I love hearing from you, and I'll need to be kept up to date on all the latest news, of course." Nodoka said. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, Mom. So, so much. I'll call you later." Ranma hung up the receiver, and with that all the weight had finally left her body.

The elephant was off somewhere splashing itself happily with water. Ranma felt like all of her problems were being washed away. She looked over at Ryoga, who was staring at her in complete shock. She had the sudden urge to hug him, she was in such a good mood.

The peculiar mental image brought her down slightly from her high, and she restrained herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but also a quite a lot at the same time. At least where Ranma's inner monologue is concerned. Ranma has a tendency to overthink things, which will play a pretty significant role as the story progresses. There's just so many ways to land this boy into trouble. Bad for him, fun for me.


	11. A trouble shared is a trouble halved

**11.**

_**A trouble shared is a trouble halved**_

* * *

><p>Ranma had spent too many afternoons running around town, usually with a few so-called fiancees on her tail. Or she'd be leaping over rooftops hunting down that old geezer Happosai during his daily panty raids. Or from Akane and one of her ruthless beatings after Ranma teased her or said something stupid without thinking. It wasn't a cakewalk, but it was her life. You spend long enough doing one thing, and it's bound to become trivial, no matter how ridiculous it appears. The ludicrous had been the mundane to her. Now, the mundane was ludicrous.<p>

She'd been running all over the place that afternoon. First it was the trip to the town hall, signing this and that on so many different forms it made her head spin. She was given an armful of papers and booklets, and was suddenly very regretful about not bringing along a bag. It didn't help that Ranma could have sworn the clerk had given her a disapproving look for being so ill-prepared. Ryoga helped to carry half of the booklets they'd acquired, while Ranma held on to their newly acquired coupon book, clutching to it like a life reserve.

It certainly didn't look like any coupon book Kasumi brought home from the department store. It was just a thick, manila-coloured piece of paper with a bunch of boring words on it that may have been written in Chinese for all Ranma knew how to make heads or tails of it. The only reason she even knew that this was the coupon book was because the clerk at town hall had announced each thing as she put them onto the counter and Ranma scrambled to gather them and memorize what each thing was.

The pregnancy badge her mother had mentioned on the phone was like a keychain. It was a plastic white circle with a cutesy cartoon logo of a mother and baby looking smiley and peaceful on a pastel pink background, attached to a small beaded chain. It made Ranma want to barf just looking at the stupidly adorable picture. Since she had nowhere else to put the damn thing, it was hooked around one her jean's belt loops, completely hidden beneath her t-shirt, which she was swimming in. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ranma still wasn't thrilled about the idea of having to see a doctor other than Dr. Tofu, but she also didn't want to cause a huge fuss and go on a wild goose chase all over Tokyo for the "perfect doctor". Besides, if doctors' appointments were going to be a regular thing, she didn't want to waste time traversing great distances if she could find a clinic near Ryoga's house. Thankfully, the hospital was close to Ryoga's neighbourhood, about a twenty-minute walk after they passed their old middle school.

There weren't a lot of fences in the neighbourhood, just a lot of short cement walls surrounding the houses. When Ranma attempted to walk along one of the walls like she usually did, Ryoga pitched his first fit in days.

"Hey, get down from there!" Ryoga shouted, stopping all forward motion toward their destination to look up at Ranma with an alarmed, irritated expression.

"What's your problem?" Ranma muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with the sidewalk?" Ryoga said strongly.

"I do this all the time. Ain't cha heard of balance training?" Ranma said flippantly, raising an eyebrow and planting a hand on her hip.

"I'm aware of the reason, I'm just wondering what gave you the bright idea to jump up on a cement wall and start pretending it's a damn tightrope." Ryoga retorted.

"Never waste an opportunity," Ranma said. "Everythin' is training."

"Not everything."

"That's not somethin' I wanna hear from the guy who claims to be my 'rival', Ryoga." Ranma squatted down on the wall, placed her palms at her center and lifted her legs into the air outstretched in a split. Ryoga's eyes bulged.

"Stop that!" he cried. "Get down from there right now!"

"What's the big deal, Mister P? You've seen me do this all the time, it's not like I'm gonna fall." Ranma said the word like it was an absolute impossibility.

"Will you stop being so moronic and get down?!" Ryoga barked. "Or I'll break that damn wall from under your feet!"

Ranma curled her legs back in, placed them firmly on the wall and stood upright. Taking one final, high-nosed look down at Ryoga, she lifted her hands into the air and front-flipped off the wall. Curled around in mid-air, she heard Ryoga make a loud, angry squawk from the ground below. She landed solidly, not on her feet, but in Ryoga's arms. Booklets and flyers scattered the ground, loose papers fluttered through the air around them, all abandoned by Ryoga who'd emptied his arms to catch Ranma before she landed. Ranma stared at Ryoga in dumb shock, looking incredulously up at Ryoga's face which was plastered with a deep frown.

"Put me down!" Ranma bellowed, emphasizing each word sharply as she kicked out her legs like she was swimming backstroke. Ryoga's grip on her was tight and firm, however, and she couldn't budge.

"If you're trying to piss me off," Ryoga grated. "you're well on your goddamn way."

"I'm not doin' anythin' that'd piss you off!" Ranma barked back. "What is your deal?"

"My deal is that you're pregnant and you're doing front flips off of cement walls like it's ordinary," Ryoga said. "Have you ever seen a pregnant woman do front flips?"

"Well, I ain't ordinary and I sure as heck ain't a woman!" Ranma started to frantically kick out her legs again even though it was in vain.

"Well, you are pregnant." Ryoga said tightly.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, why don't ya?"

"No matter your normal physical abilities, you can't just go doing cartwheels and tightroping along walls when you're expecting a child." Ryoga said. "You could hurt the baby, and yourself."

"Didn't I tell you I'd kick your teeth in if you ever started treating me like a helpless maiden?" Ranma snapped. "And besides, it ain't even the size of a thumb tack yet, an' it's not like I've got some giant belly yet either, so what's the-"

Ranma suddenly found it very difficult to speak, for Ryoga had plastered her lips shut with his own. After a moment, he pulled away slowly, seeming to wait for a moment to see if she would speak or lash out again. Ranma could only stare, her eyes huge, her mouth parted.

"You are insufferable." Ryoga whispered.

Ranma opened her mouth wider, but no words would surface at first. She struggled for a moment, and slowly the words cracked out of her mouth.

"I...I don't need protecting." she croaked.

"I know you don't," Ryoga said quietly. "But you can't blame me for wanting to try."

Ranma felt her chest constrict again. Heart palpitations were a pregnancy symptom, right? Right.

"Put me down already," she grumbled. "I just wanna get this doctor thing over and done with. Plus you dropped all those damn papers."

Ryoga obeyed, setting Ranma back down on her feet. Ranma knelt down and began collecting the papers quickly. She stood upright, and glared at the mess in her arms.

"You dolt," she said irritably. "If you'd just let me jump on my own…"

"Let me see," Ryoga said, reaching his hand out for the papers. "I'll try and get them organized."

Ranma slapped the papers onto Ryoga's chest. "Knock yourself out."

Ranma brushed past him and continued down the street. Ryoga sighed, trying to shuffle around the papers into a neat pile as he tried to catch up to Ranma. That was proving to be even more difficult than expected. Ranma was very fast when she wanted to be.

Ryoga spent the rest of the walk to the clinic walking behind Ranma, wondering how someone so much shorter than him could beat his stride.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the clinic, Ranma had to stand at the front desk and awkwardly shuffle through the pile of papers to find the coupon book and Mother and Child handbook. Ranma didn't have a clinic card, so she had to fill out a form with all her personal information and health history, which took way longer than she had the patience for. Then the receptionist checked the coupon book for the appropriate coupon for their appointment. The receptionist went into a drawer and came back up and placed a small cup on the desk in front of Ranma.<p>

Ranma suppressed a groan as she glared at the small plastic cup with the orange lid, knowing all too well it's desired purpose. Begrudgingly she snatched the cup and stormed off to the bathroom. She returned to the waiting room and flopped down noisily into the chair beside Ryoga, who was reading one of the many pamphlets they'd been given at the town hall. Ryoga was about to give Ranma a swift kick for jittering her leg wildly while they waited, when the nurse called out her name. They both quickly got to their feet and walked over to the nurse, who brought them into the examination room.

Ryoga sat in a stool away from the action while Ranma had her blood pressure and weight taken. Then they measured around her abdomen, while Ranma looked up at the ceiling and pretended to be somewhere else.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," said the nurse finally. She turned around to look at Ryoga. "If you'll come with me, sir, so Saotome-san can change…"

Ryoga raised his eyebrows in surprise, but obligingly rose from his seat. "Uh, sure…"

"Wait a minute," Ranma called out, a slight waver in her voice. "What do you mean, 'change'?"

"The doctor will be examining your pelvis," explained the nurse. She opened a cupboard and walked over to Ranma and handled her a bundle of cloth. "Change into this, and then wait for the doctor. He'll help you into the stirrups."

"Stirrups?" Ranma echoed, looking down the bundle in her arms. Now she was even more confused.

The nurse gestured to the setup in the corner of the room. It was a blue chair with mechanical, metal attachments. Ranma stared at the weird chair, and suddenly felt like a prisoner on death row. When she turned back around, the nurse and Ryoga had already left. Ranma looked back down at the bundle in her arms, and opened it up. It was a backless hospital gown.

Ranma didn't suppress her groan this time.

* * *

><p>Ryoga was back out in the waiting room. He'd been told he could go back in after Ranma was finished with the pelvic exam. He busied himself reading through the pamphlets, but he found himself reading only half of the sentences, and some several times over and over. Ryoga sighed, crossing his legs and flicking out the pamphlet with frustration, trying to concentrate.<p>

Suddenly, all concentration flew out the window as a blood-curdling scream nearly shattered all the windows in the building and made Ryoga leap out of his skin. The receptionist jumped to her feet, her face alarmed. Everyone in the waiting room were murmuring among themselves worriedly.

There was another high scream. This scream drew out, and started to grow louder. Then, Ranma burst into the waiting room, screaming bloody murder and still dressed in the hospital gown. Everyone collectively gasped, and the distraught receptionist hurried around the desk toward Ranma. Ryoga jumped to his feet, mouth agape.

The doctor rushed into the waiting room, wide-eyed and gasping for air. Ranma completely ignored the receptionist trying to subdue her and whirled around and jabbed an accusing finger at the doctor.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered.

"Saotome-san, please-!" the receptionist cried.

"You call yourself a doctor? What the hell are you trying to do to me?!" Ranma bellowed, completely ignoring the poor receptionist. "You screwed with the wrong guy, doc!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ryoga exclaimed, hurrying over to Ranma. "What happened in there?"

The doctor looked like he was in a pressure cooker being slowly boiled alive. "I-I was merely trying to perform a simple pelvic exam. I didn't do anything that-"

"Like hell you didn't!" Ranma snapped.

"Please, miss, your-um...your gown is…" the receptionist stammered, looking like she was ready to cry.

"Saotome-san, if you'll just come back to the exam room…" the doctor began.

"I ain't going back in there with you!" Ranma said incredulously, her eyes wide.

The doctor looked over at Ryoga. "You there. Are you with her?"

"Y-Yes…" Ryoga said sheepishly. Ranma didn't seem to care that she was standing in the middle of the waiting room, her bare backside facing the rest of the other waiting patients. Ryoga, however, was embarrassed enough for the both of them.

The doctor sighed, with a mix of frustration and relief. "Perhaps if you accompany the young lady, she'll feel less uncomfortable."

"Sure. If that'll help…" Ryoga looked over at Ranma apprehensively. He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. She tensed instantly, but slackened just a little when she realized it was Ryoga who had touched her. "Come on, Ranma."

Ranma looked over at Ryoga, her eyes squeezed into thin slits as she glared at him in betrayal. Then she scoffed, and smacked his hand off his shoulder.

"Fine," she grumbled quietly.

The doctor lead the two back down the hall and into the examination room. Ryoga saw the doctor close and lock the door behind them.

Smart man, Ryoga thought. But unlike Ryoga, the doctor didn't know Ranma could easily shatter that door, locked or not, into splinters.

"Now, Saotome-san, if you'll please situate yourself back in the chair…" the doctor said.

Ranma looked like she was ready to go on a killing spree, but she got up onto the chair and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest. The doctor walked over and reached for her ankle.

"Alright, let's get your legs back up…"

Ranma swung up her foot, batting the doctors hand away. "Don't. I can do it myself."

She stuck her legs back onto the stirrups one at a time, arms still crossed. The doctor's brow was as furrowed as it was back in the waiting room. He stood back and let Ranma do things on her own. The doctor washed up, and then sat down on a stool in front of Ranma's parted legs.

He looked over his shoulder at Ryoga. "Pull up a stool beside Saotome-san." he instructed.

Ryoga grabbed a stool and put it down beside the stirrup chair. He sat down and looked up at Ranma. Under the bright lights, he could see that her face was flushed dark red from anger and embarrassment. Ryoga really couldn't blame her, when she was being forced to sit in that awkward chair, her legs hanging up in the air with her nether regions completely exposed to a doctor she wasn't happy with. Ranma wasn't looking at Ryoga or the doctor. She was looking up at the ceiling again, her fingers drumming impatiently against her arm.

"Now, if you can relax, this will go very easily." the doctor told her. "I can't get a proper sample if you tense up. Or run away."

Ryoga couldn't help but stare at the strange metal object the doctor picked up. It looked like a pair of tongs. "What is this for, doctor?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"This is a Pap smear. It's just a rudimentary procedure to screen for cervical cancer or sexually-transmitted diseases." the doctor explained. "Alright now, Saotome-san, relax…"

"And, what other procedures can we expect today?" Ryoga wanted to be sure he was prepared so there wouldn't be another outburst.

"After this is a bimanual internal exam," the doctor went on. "that will determine the size of the uterus and pelvis, and check for anything that might be abnormal."

"I see," Ryoga didn't like the sound of 'internal'. "And, how is that preformed? With that same tool there?"

"No, it's manual exam. I'll be using my hands." the doctor explained.

He didn't like the sound of 'hands', either. Ryoga glanced worriedly at Ranma. Apparently neither did she. Her jaw was clenched tight, her fingers were drumming even faster on her arm. Down in front of her legs, the doctor shifted, and Ranma winced in time with his movements. Ryoga cringed. He didn't have to look to know what was going on down there.

"After that's done, we'll do an ultrasound." the doctor removed the weird tongs, and Ryoga saw Ranma's shoulders lower. He hadn't even noticed they'd been up by her ears. "We'll be doing an ultrasound at every appointment after this, so you can expect those in the future. Then we'll do a blood test. We'll be doing another blood test at the third trimester, as well. Finally we'll have some time to discuss any other questions the two of you may have."

Ryoga nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Alright, Saotome-san, nearly done. I'll just measure the size of your uterus and pelvis, then we can move on to the ultrasound."

Ranma's shoulders seized back up again while the doctor performed the bimanual internal exam. She'd been flushed this entire time, but now her face was completely beet red. Just when Ranma looked like she was about to fly off the chair and try escaping the room again, and Ryoga was wondering to himself if he'd be able to tackle her down before she did, the doctor announced they were finished.

"Now, you can get your legs down and then you can lie down on the bed over here," the doctor said, nodding his head toward a bed beside what looked like a large computer.

Ryoga watched on while Ranma lied down on the bed. The doctor asked her to lift her gown, and with a scowl that had yet to leave her face, she obeyed. The doctor laid a towel across Ranma's hips, so only her belly was exposed. While the doctor got things prepared, Ryoga kept his eyes on Ranma. She still looked uncomfortable even though she wasn't in the stirrups anymore. Ryoga was starting to recognize this scene from the little amount of television he watched. The doctor turned down the lights. He came back over and squeezed out some thick, bluish goo onto Ranma's midsection. Ranma's brows raised, and her face finally softened and her body slackened.

"It's warm," she remarked.

The doctor hummed as he smoothed down the gel. "We keep it on a heater," he explained.

"I thought it was supposed to be cold," Ranma said. "I was all tensed up for it."

Ryoga agreed silently. He'd seen many a pregnant women on the TV jump at the contact of this blue gel. The doctor chuckled for the first time all day, and it was just as surprising as hearing Ranma speak so calmly to the man she'd been screaming at only several minutes ago.

The screen on the large contraption beside the bed Ranma was laying in was lit up, and started warbling around as the doctor started to move his instrument around on Ranma's gel-covered belly. Ryoga stared at the screen, strangely fascinated. Ranma wasn't looking; she was looking up at the ceiling but she no longer looked like she was trying to pretend she was somewhere else. Her eyes were half-lidded and fluttered every so often.

The ultrasound lasted several minutes. The doctor spoke a few times, but Ryoga wasn't paying attention. His eyes were beginning to warp the black and white blobs on the screen. All the white blobs merged together into a small ball, the size of a grape. It expanded and became misshapen, until suddenly it was the perfect silhouette of an infant, tucked in on itself and…

Snoring?

Ryoga looked away from the screen over at the bed, where Ranma was fast asleep, her mouth hung open wide as she snored loudly and her head lolled to the side. Ryoga heard the doctor chuckle again, and he looked down to see he was also watching Ranma sleep.

"Well," the doctor said. "At least she's finally calm."

* * *

><p>Later, Ranma and Ryoga were finally back at Ryoga's house. The two both let out a long sigh of relief as they passed through the threshold and Shirokuro began to dance around their feet. Ryoga walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch, tossing all their papers down on the coffee table, happy to finally be rid of them after carrying them around all day. He suddenly became aware of the commotion coming from the kitchen, where Ranma had disappeared into as soon as they'd gotten home. Curious, Ryoga got back up and walked over to the kitchen.<p>

Ranma was a flurry of activity. Ryoga walked over to the counter and looked around at all the ingredients Ranma had laid out. She was pouring flour into a container as she looked up at him.

"What…?" Ryoga began.

"Croquettes," Ranma explained. "I said I'd make them for lunch."

"Lunch?" Ryoga looked over at the clock. "We're a little past due for 'lunch'."

"Yeah, and I'm starving," Ranma said. She cracked several eggs and separated the yolk from the whites, then poured the yolks into another container.

"Do you want some help?" Ryoga asked. "We've been running around all day, and you're still going. I'd feel bad if I let you do all this by yourself. It already looks pretty...involved."

Ranma shrugged. "It's fine."

"Ranma," Ryoga reached over and touched Ranma's arm, his fingers brushing onto the cotton pad taped onto the crook of her elbow. Ranma stopped moving and looked down at Ryoga's hand.

"Hey, watch it. That still smarts, y'know."

"Listen to me, just this once, will you?" Ryoga's voice wasn't angry. Rather, it seemed tired and a little bit pained.

Ranma looked up and met Ryoga in the eye. She hadn't been able to back at the hospital. In fact, she hadn't looked him directly in the eye since she'd jumped off that wall. She knew she hadn't been able to look at him at the hospital because she was slowly dying inside of embarrassment that he was watching her get...felt up by the doctor. So, why had she been unwilling to do so then?

Because it was the first time they'd kissed again since she'd left?

A jolting chill ran up Ranma's arm from the tips of Ryoga's fingers where he was gingerly touching her skin. Her whole body went cold, then numb, and every inch of her skin tingled. The tingling sensation was the most intense where Ryoga's hand was, but there her skin was perfectly warm. It was relaxing, like the warmth of that ultrasound gel, but in a completely different way. Ryoga's touch was very unlike the doctors. Ranma didn't like the doctor's touch, and Ranma was very certain she'd never enjoyed any other man's touch, aside from Ryoga's.

The dull sting in her elbow was gone. Ranma couldn't feel the pain anymore. Ranma couldn't feel anything anymore other than that pleasant tingling sensation running up and down her arms, up her back and neck and all over her head. Firecrackers popped inside her mind until she could only see stars.

"Hey," Ryoga said suddenly. He gripped Ranma's arm a little tighter. "Are you okay?"

Ranma came down from where she'd been floating somewhere near cloud nine, and suddenly became quite aware of herself and her surroundings. Her face started to turn white and her airy expression melted down to a frown.

"What's going on?" she muttered. "None of this makes any sense."

Ryoga looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at us!" Ranma cried suddenly, throwing her arm around gesturing to the kitchen they stood in. "I'm here cooking you dinner like I'm…" Ranma looked like she was about to choke, "...like I'm your wife or something. And...you've been nice to me. Like stupidly nice. The old you would have tried to kill me for causing such an uproar like I did in that waiting room today, but instead you...you didn't say or do anything."

Ranma looked down at her arm, which Ryoga was still holding onto. She tugged her arm out of his grip and looked back up at him with a hard look in her eyes.

"What the hell is all this...domestic shit?"

Ryoga's arm was still hovering in the air. Slowly, he lowered it to his side and his expression fell with it.

"I mean, just 'cause you knocked me up doesn't mean we've gotta act like we're a couple," Ranma said the word with terror, "I know you said you wanted a part in all this, and...after today...I don't think I can do this on my own anymore."

Despite himself, Ryoga's eyes widened at this confession. It wasn't like Ranma at all to admit that she needed other people. It'd clearly taken a lot out of Ranma to admit it, too, for she was blushing again.

"But...but just because you want to stick around don't mean you and I gotta treat each other any different." Ranma went on quickly, trying to dismiss her embarrassment. "Like I said, we aren't a couple, so just 'cause we live together, and eat together, and sleep in the same bed...and...and…"

Ranma slumped, and hung her head.

"Shit…" she mumbled.

A smile tugged at the corner of Ryoga's lips.

"We've both been doing things that are pretty...out of the ordinary for us lately," Ryoga said. "But...if I found anything wrong with it, I wouldn't be doing it."

Ranma lifted her head slowly, and looked up at Ryoga through her cherry-red bangs. Ryoga took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was even tinier under his wide hand.

"We're not acting the way we used to six years ago. We're not even acting the same way we did a few weeks ago." Ryoga went on. "Maybe we're finally just...growing up."

Ranma wrinkled her nose at that, and Ryoga laughed softly.

"Look, it's not like either of can exactly...bail right now," Ryoga awkwardly gestured down at Ranma's stomach for emphasis, "So, if you can handle it, I can handle it."

Ranma stared at Ryoga for a long moment. She seemed to catch herself and her eyes flickered away. She switched her weight to her other leg, pressed her hand onto the counter and drummed her fingers out of time. She pressed her lips together, she tugged her bottom lip through her teeth. She opened her mouth after a moment, then closed it again. Ryoga realized he couldn't stop staring at Ranma's mouth.

"I, uh…" Ranma began. Her eyes flickered back to Ryoga. "Th...thanks for coming with me today."

Ryoga raised his eyebrows. He laughed again, and Ranma looked at him curiously.

Ryoga shook his head. "It's just...you were so freaked out because I've been treating you nice, and you're here thanking me. And meaning it."

"Of course I mean it," Ranma said incredulously. She pushed herself off the counter and leaned forward. "You saw me back there. I was a wreck. And it was just... I dunno, even though it was really goddamn weird havin' you in that room with me it was also... really nice, too."

Ryoga smiled. After a moment, Ranma smiled back.

They stared at one another for a while, before they both realized what they were doing. Ryoga cleared his throat.

"So," Ryoga said, looking over at the array of items scattering the countertop, Ranma following his gaze. "You sure you don't want any help with these croquettes?"

Ranma reached out and grasped onto Ryoga's sleeve. "Ryoga..." she said slowly.

Ryoga looked down at Ranma. "Yes?"

Ranma whirled Ryoga around and shoved him towards the door with strength that didn't surprise Ryoga in the slightest. He stumbled toward the door, then looked back over his shoulder at Ranma, his eyes wide.

She smirked. "I'll let ya know when it's ready."

Ryoga stared at her. "Unbelievable," he said. "You really don't want me to know the secret to the recipe, do you?"

"They're called Saotome Secret Croquettes," Ranma grinned. "No Hibiki's allowed."

"Well, if you end up needing a hand, just-"

"Ryoga," Ranma's expression grew serious all of a sudden, and Ryoga fell silent.

Ranma's next words came out so quietly Ryoga could barely tell what she said.

"Just...just let me do this for you, alright?"


End file.
